Golden Sorrow
by McGwee
Summary: Ivan gets a weird dream of the deaths of seven people, Only five he know. Ivan must understand the meaning of this dream before the unthinkble happens, and all his friends die...Chap 28, The gang is up agaisnt a three-headed dragon, can they win? Updated
1. dream from hell

****************************************************************  
Anime angel515: Yayyyyyyyyy this is my very fanfic for golden sun!!!!  
  
Felix: Girl...this is your very fanfic period...!  
  
Anime angel515: * Hits Felix with a Really big fan ( you know like when in anime shows like pokemon...when somebody does something dumb someone else hits him with a really big fan... you know... right??)* Who said YOU could talk you...you person you...  
  
Felix: Dang...Ouch... did you have to hit me so hard?!  
  
ME: * from now on I will be called ME... Got that..* Yep! anywaz... this is my first fanfic ever and theres only one rule... DON'T HURT ME!!! I'm not much of a writer... its hard for me to write good stuff... I'm a lot better at drawing a stuff... T.T  
  
Felix: Thats lame... you suck...you couldn't write a story if your lif--* stops do to being hit on the head again and is out cold*  
  
Felix: x.x  
  
Me: any way...  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN!!!! WHY DID YOU REMIND OF THIS SAD,SAD FACT!!!  
  
Me: This story happens around the time Isaac the everyone meets the person in lama temple... I don't recall her name...could some one tell me?... anywaz... this is later and after Ivan learns that he can see the future and not know it yet.  
  
Felix: * who just came to* Let the fic begin!!!  
  
************************************************************************  
* Dream from Hell*  
"What is...this feeling I feel... who is this person..."  
  
Ivan woke to find himself on the floor of a very dark place. He couldn't find anything of anyone that he knew. He got up and saw some one looking at him... But not someone he knew, but he got this weird feeling that something was wrong.  
  
" Who are you... were are we? Hello can you hear me!!" Ivan said loudly, not liking the echo he was hearing. He walked closer and saw that this person was a girl about the same age as Felix. " Can you hear me." Ivan asked again.  
  
This girl, however, did not answer with words, but put on a really evil looking grin on her face. She turned around and pointed to an area with seven unmoving things were. In a small voice Ivan said " Are those...things...people?" She nodded, with a bigger grin then before. " Who are they...are they.. .!!" Ivan stopped running two the people there. Isaac, Garnet, Mia, Felix, Jenna, and a boy and girl he didn't know. He saw that they were all dead and saw lots of blood. He figured that they were cut with a sword. " Who did this... WHO...DID...THI-" Ivan yelled but stopped when he saw that the girl was holding a sword with lots of blood on it. Ivan didn't know what was going on, but he did know this... she wasn't going to get away with this!  
  
" DAMN YOU, YOU ANGEL OF BLOOD!!!" Ivan yelled running to her, pulling out his rod. She didn't say a thing... but keep smiling. When Ivan got within 5 feet of her she stopped smiling and said in a low, deadly voice " Foolish one... giving away your life away like this... but... if you want to die... I can HELP YOU THERE!!!" she yelled pulling out her sword and jumped out of Ivan's way. " Damn,...where are you!!!" Ivan yelled looking around. " When I find you, your head will fry!!" Ivan started to cast blue bolt. He could hear feet running behind him, but when he turn around she was 3 1/2 feet away and she way too close and too fast to run from. She lifted her sword and...  
  
" IVAN, WAKE UP!!! EVERY ONE WITHIN 10 MILES CAN HEAR YOUR YELLING...GET UP NOW!!!" Garnet yelled as loud as he could, and Mia was casting douse on him in hopes that it would wake him up. I think I in need to tell, but, it got him up... but not in a good mood. " Damnit people!!! did you have to yell and splash me with water?!!" Ivan said while looking around. " Yea, you were yelling all these things, you were really freaking us all out." Garnet said while trying to not to burst out and roll around on the floor. *I guess thats my wake up call.* " Whats so funny!!!" Ivan said mad at the two laughing people in front of him. " Wellll... when you were in the sleep of hell you were turning and stuff and looked like you just saw a group of zombies or something..." Mia said really trying not to laugh. " Gez people, act like youv'e never had nighmare before...Ummm...weres Isaac?" Ivan said to the people who just gave in the humor of the moment. " Hes...over...there...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Garent said trying to get his breath. Ivan saw that Garnet was pointing to a clearing. Knowing that at the moment he wasn't going to get any thing usefull from them he walked other to the clearing, thinking about the dream of hell...  
  
************************************************************************  
Me: HOhohohoho... I'm just to great for words. HAHAHAHAH.  
  
Felix: Save me... and I thought Saturos and Menardi were evi-* Is hit ofter the head by three fans*  
  
Me: Oh... Saturos... Menardi... I guess you heard.  
  
Menardi: Yeah... that felt nice...  
  
Saturos: That sure did...  
  
Me: review or else!! HAHAHAHA!!  
  
Saturos: Or else what? Hmmm.  
  
Me: Whaaat... do you mean be that?!  
  
Menardi: WE are the ones to give the threats around here!!  
  
Me: NOOOO! I'm the person writing the story... I can make any thing become of you!!! everyone! rise your hands if you want me to make Menardi 5 year old!!! * counts about 95% of the reviewers hands rased* HAHAHAH! now you are 5!  
  
Menardi: Me no want be 5!!! Me want be real age!!!  
  
Me: No! People review. 


	2. assault of death

Me: This is chapter 2!!! I'm so happy!!!  
  
Felix: What a shock!! I mean he a girl who was made to write some thing for an after school program, got real mad and instead of writing what she was told to, she told of the leaders of instead saying " I don't even write a page for my teachers when they ask me t-." * stop do to the fact that anime angel has just hit him about ten times and had cast's blue bolt on him ( I'm a wind adept.)*  
  
Me: Thats better!!! and yes I did tell them off, and I didn't get in trouble. Its good to be me!!! Now on with the story, while I go find Ivan from were he's hiding he WAS going to be here but FELIX here... * goes look for Ivan while swearing Felix with every bad word she knows...*  
  
* Assault of death *  
  
" I wonder... was that all a dream... but why were their seven people there? Who was girl with blond hair and the boy with blue hair? And why did I care about Felix? It doesn't make any sense..." Ivan though to himself walking away from the laughing two. Ivan looked back at Garnet and Mia. They were still laughing their hearts out. " Damn them... they wouldn't be laughing if THEY had the dream... dream from hell." Ivan sweared to himself.  
  
Ivan walked to the clearing to see Isaac sitting there, thinking to himself. As Isaac looked up has Ivan sat down. Isaac put on a smirk has he said " Well I see Garnet's plan to get you up worked." Ivan just looked the other way. It appeared to Isaac that Ivan was lost in though and decided to ask him something that had been on everyone else's minds. " Hey Ivan... IVAN, EARTH TO IVAN!!!" Isaac yelled, as Ivan jumped about three feet in the air. " Ohhh.. sorry 'bout that... I was lost in though..." Ivan said while looking for some food hopeing that Garnet hadn't eaten his share of the food, which he did, not leaving Ivan happy. " Damn Garnet... I swear I more thing from him and..." Ivan continued ranting for about four minutes in 'till he found an apple. " Oh well..." " Ummm... Ivan can I ask you something?..." Isaac ask quietly. " Sure..." Ivan said wondering what Isaac was going to say. " Why were you yelling stuff in your sleep? Stuff like ' Damn you angel of blood!...' and ' Who...did...this' just what were you dreaming?" Isaac looked at Ivan, who looked like he was trying to put in to words. " Umm can you asked me that a little later... after I go kill Garnet for ALSO taking my book!!" Ivan said while storming away to kill Garnet who, yes, was still laughing.   
  
" God Ivan looked like he just found out he was the only one living on the earth." Garnet said very proudly. " I think Ivan's a little mad." Mia said looking past him. " Why?!" " About you eating his food, and taking his book that he'd not yet compete yet and using it as a fan for the campfire, and burned it to nothing." Mia said slowing stepping away form him. " I don't think he'll mind tha-... OWWWWWW!!!" Garnet yelled as Ivan zipped him with blue bolt. " Not mind uh!!!! I Kinda didn't mind when you and Mia wole me up! * Well I'm kinda glad for that...* I was forgiving about you eating my food! But I WAS...STILL...READING...THAT...BOOK...I...WAS...LOOKING...FORWARD...TO...READING...ENDING GARNET!!!!" Ivan yelled as he hit garnet in the head between each word. " Sorry Ivan!!! I'm sorr-OWWWWW!!!" " Sorry? Thats what I'm going to say to mom when you don't come home!!!" As the two boys fought, or as Ivan used Garnet as a hitting post, while Garnet tried to guard himself from Ivan smacks, or the assault of death.  
As the assault of death was going on Mia walked over to the clearing were Isaac was whatching his best friend get killed by the mightly midget( this is what I call all short people younger than me, note younger). " Haha... I told Garnet that Ivan wasn't going to be happy about all that...I mean Ivan loves his books, and I'm not even sure Garnet know what a book is good for, besides fire fans. HAHAHAH...ha? Isaac?" Mia said suddenly realizing that Isaac was just nodding his head for no good reason and was deep in though, like Ivan was. " Ohhh sorry I was just thinking about...Ivan..." Isaac said still deep in thought. He was starting to get a headache from all the thinking, but the though of Garnet not knowing a good reason for book made him laugh. " but I think your right, I really don't think Garnet knows a good reason for books. Hahahah..." " Ummm... wants it about Ivan thats got you worried?" Mia asked. * I guess that she didn't fall for that one... damn " Well I'm not sure if Ivan knows this but, I heard a few of the words he was saying on his way over, but only the last bit... something like ' dream from hell' or something..." Isaac said looking over to see if Ivan was doing killing Garnet or not. It turns out that during is assault he found his pic of Jenna and is now holding it hostage. " Give it back Ivan!!! I'm going to KILL YOU!!!" as Ivan,'by a mistake', tore his pic in half. Now it was GARNET'S turn to cause the assault of death. " Dream from hell? Oh...GOD is that way Ivan was yelling in his sleep?! Its a good thing we got him up!!" Mia said with worry. " Maybe..." "...I think we should ask hi... MAYBE?!" Mia yelled as she realized what Isaac said. NOW Mia was doing the assault of death.   
" Hey...Garnet whats Mia doing to Isaa-OWWWW!!!" Ivan said as Garnet hit Ivan with his flaming fist. " Ahhh...NOW I feel better... Hey look Now ISAAC getting beat up!!! lets go watch!!!" Garnet as he ran other there. Ivan just sat there holding the spot were Garnet had hit him. " I'm sorry Garnet... I took my anger out on you...I wish I knew want that dream was about... DAMN IT!!!" Ivan layed down in the grass looking up to the sky. He was to busy thinking to note the fact that there was no more yelling coming from the clearing...  
************************************************************************  
Me: THERE you are Ivan!!! Why were you there?!  
  
Ivan: hummmm  
  
Me: Whats up?!  
  
Ivan: I'm mad at you... you called me a...MIDGET!!! T.T  
  
Me: IVAN!!! GET BACK HERE NOW!!! I'M NOT GOING TO LOOK FOR YOU!! ohh just review. 


	3. true friends

Me: this is CHAPTER 3!!!! Party Time!!! Ohhh...Hiiiii Ivan * giggle*  
  
Ivan: Damn... Now if got one MORE problem to deal with... who says that I want to be here with yo- HEYYYY!!! Is that...yesssss...BEER!!! * Runs to the table*  
  
Me: Ohhh isn't that cute * sigh* his love of ROOT beer? ( you didn't think I'd let a mightly midget have beer would you? badddd readers, bad...) Heyyy Ivan!!! Isn't that...I don't know...Felix other there? * and smiles evilly has Ivan chokes on his root beer* / I love making it hard for Ivan to have a good time... to bad his short... hes cute.../ * giggle*  
  
Felix: Ohhhh Ivan... I've been meaning to * dun, dun, dunnnn* TALK to you... alone...HAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Me: Maybe I'll join you... Its so fun to...Talk to Ivan...heheheHEHEHAHAHAH!!!  
  
Ivan: whats wrong with you people... AHHHHHH!!! * Jumps out a window ( which just happen to just pop up right now...scary...) and a few seconds later a BAM noise is heard* I...I'm...OK...rea..really...look...birdie...goo..right...  
  
Me: Ummm I think you scared him Garnet...  
  
Garnet: really? didn't see that one! Well thats what he gets for his assault of death in the last chapter...hehehehe  
  
Felix: Buttttt...You had your turn at the assault of death, remember?  
  
Me: Oh well...He'll walk it off...NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
************************************************************************  
  
* True Friends *  
  
/ What was that dream really about... but that girl the one with the sword... I feel like there some thing about her... like even though she looked into the killing she was doing... I think maybe that isn't what she wanted... Ohh who cares it was a dream, nothing else... yeah dream../ Ivan though this to himself, trying to calm himself down. " I'll think I'll go for a walk, yeah that'll be nice. " Maybe around the wood-" Ivan was cut off as he heard a little pop noise by his shoulder. " Gust! what are you doing here!" " Welll...me and the other djinn were worried that you'd do something weird after that dream.." Gust said, with worry in his voice. " Of course n... hey how did you know that I had a dream?" Ivan said with a REALLY scary look on his face. " Well,...how to put this... Ohh...DON'T THINK!" Gust yelled, and snapped Ivan out of his murderous looks, " That your the only thing under the law of Jupiter that can read minds!" " Ummmm..." " And when we found out that you were yelling in your sleep, we all readied your mind! Know how about you, me, Breeze, and Zephyr go talk about it together, Please we want to help!" Gust pleaded. Ivan thought about it has his two other djinn appeared. " Come on Ivan, maybe we can all make sense of it together!" Breeze begged. " Hmmmm...I don't know...mayb-" " WE WANT TO HELP YOU IVAN!!! IF YOU SAY NO, WE'LL JUST FOLLOW YOU!!!" Zephyr yelled getting Ivan really scared. ( I mean sense when to Djinn plead, beg, and demand things...) "...Ohhhhh...OK...We'll talk about it together." Ivan said as him and all his real happy djinn head to the woods.  
At the clearing ( about time) Garnet, Isaac, and Mia had saw the whole event, wondering what was going on. Well, Mia and Isaac were, Garnet was thinking about how to get Ivan back tonight ( Hehehehe) and all he had was real lame. Of course they ( meaning Mia) weren't happy about this whole dream thing. " I wish Ivan would tell us what his dream was about! but I think talking to his djinn will help him out a lot." Mia stated. " Hmmm... if I put his hand in water after hes asleep, then...Ummm...yeah help!" Garnet said, trying to cover what he just said. ( I heard had if you put someones hand in cold water when thire asleep, you can make them wet the bed...Hehehehe...) " What were you talking about...Garnet?!" Mia asked, and all of a sudden the air had a feeling of blood lust about it ( dun, dun, dunnn!) Isaac just about burst out laughing when he saw the big mars adept cowering as the blue haired adept begain the feared assault of death! what a sight it was! Well..in till Mia got mad at him for saying maybe ( chap 2 ending). " Mi..Mia... i said maybe..e because... can't breath!" Isaac choked out. Now it was Isaac that was cowering and it was hard to breath, oh, there also was the little fact that she was sitting on him and had her hands around his neck. " Fine sorry... I just can't see how the two of you can be calm when Ivan was having a nightmare that really disturbed him!" " Mia, we care about Ivan and what disturbeded him." ( who was this? well guess... need a clue? OK who would say disurbeded? Its not that hard, think, you know the thing they WANT you to do at SCHOOL but if your like me you don't.) " Yeah right Garnet! I bet you don't even know want disturbed means!" Mia yelled. The Mars adept waas cowering again. " Ummmm...No..." " Ok then! don't say anything if-" Mia was saying, but Isaac cut her off. " Hey... were talking about Ivan's Dream here, not Garnets lack of understanding semi-big words." Isaac stated. Mia was nodding her head and Garnet was using every little bit of brain power to remember what semi means. " God Garnet... anywayz... I wonder what it was about... It seems to be haunting him. I wish he will tell us." " HEY!!! I know-" " Garnet! you know how to find out what was in Ivan's dream?!" Mia said, thinking that she never gave Garnet so much as coming up with a plan before... " No not that... I remember what Semi means!! its- hey don't you want to hear?" Garnet said happly intill he noiced that Mia and Isaac had done the anime fall thing. they jumped back up, both with a sweatdrop. / maybe I was thinking to highly on Garnet.../ " Never mind Mia, I have an Idea, and If it works we'll know what he dreamed about. ( dun,dun,dunnnnn)* Oh how I love that dun,dun,dunnn thing...Hehehe*  
*Meanwhile in the woods...*  
" So you saw a girl with a bloodly sword and figured she was the one who killed all seven people?" Breeze asked...again...boy he's hardheaded, don't know if he compares to Garnet or not but it close. " YES!!!! damn it Breeze I've told you that, about ten times!" Ivan said alittle upset, little being the under statement of the year ( P.M.S. Hehehe...just kidding...Hehehehe). " Sorry! are you P.M.Sing or what?" breeze said, earning him a good assault of death, Djinn size. " What the...! you little-" Ivan yelled, once again cut off by Zephyr. " THIS ISNT WHAT WE WANTED TO TALK ABOUT!!!" Zephyr yelled on the top of his lungs. " So this girl looked sad to you?" Gust said being the only one that seemed to get this whole ordeal. " Yeah I think that she didn't really want to do what she was doing..." Ivan said stopping when he saw and heard that something was in the bushes behind his Dijnn... then... he heard the one thing that really set him off...  
************************************************************************  
do you really want to know? do you? do you? hehehehe maybe I should end it here....  
  
All people who is reading this story, which is one and only because he was taken to this page by mistake: Nooooo! ( trying to be nice, Or so we think...)  
  
Me: Really? T.T   
  
Person: Yeah! what happens!  
  
Me: Wellll....OK!!!  
************************************************************************  
" Garnet move!"  
" Whys it so quite?"  
" Yeah I we heard was about a sad Girl..."  
" Ohhh no."  
" Mia whats up?"  
" Isaac don't you know its the sky...Owwww!"  
" Well you guys somthing tells me that he knows were here...and I don't think hes happy. Bye!!!"  
" Hey Isaac, Bye... this was his Idea!!! I swear!!" well you get the Idea right?! Just so you know the frist person was Mia, you can have fun guessing who the rest was. " Isaacccc... come out... we need to TALK!!" Isaac just realised that the three of them was now ONE and just realised that his friends will stand up to people who want to take other the world but are afraid of a Very mad Midget. ( Sorry I just gotta call him that...Hehehe). / Some friends... god I'm dead... good bye crael world...I knew ye well...oh god I better stop reading that book of Ivan's... / " oh hi Ivan!!" Isaac said, and judging by the look on all four of there faces, this was not going to by pretty... *god help me* " Why were you in the bushes? I told you I'd tell you later... sometime...maybe...maybe not..." Ivan trailed off. Isaac thought about the best way to go about this, and " Ivan tell me what you dreamed about, and I'm not letting you go away in till you tell me." Isaac said fermly, sitting Ivan down. Ivan gave up running away, he figuered that It would take a small lowed off his mind and started telling him every thing...  
************************************************************************  
Me: thats good!!! now Isaac learns of the dream!!!  
  
Isaac: I feel so... dandaly!!!  
  
Me: D..DANDALY!!! Thats MY WORD!!! BLUE BOLT!!! DIE!!!  
  
Isaac: GOD SAVE ME!!!  
  
Ivan: Should we help?  
  
Mia: Of coure not, I mean spying on you like that!"  
  
Garnet: Yeah! the Nerve!  
  
Ivan: Really? As I recall it...you...WERE THERE TOO!!! BULE BOLT!!! GO TO HELL!!!  
  
Felix: Ummm... Review...and... SAVE ME!!!! 


	4. truth, evil shows its face

************************************************************************  
Alex: God I'm good looking!! I'm such a hottie... Come and get it girls... * keeps on talking about his good looks in to his handily dandily... (you want me to say notebook right?! NO WAY!!) hand held mirror, which he thats every where... some one kill him...*  
  
Felix: COME on man!!! I've been talking to your self to the mirror for, Oh I don't know, About Hmmm THREE HOURS!!!! * Wishes some one will kill him, or break the mirror, which ever is better (You would think that easy to answer wouldn't you?)*  
  
Me: Damn!!! I've seen girls that are less girlie then you!!! Like me...Dresses are from the devil himself right next to, Ohh I can't say it....  
  
Jenna: Its OK... just let it out, we all feel you! * Sigh*  
  
Me: Pantyhose!!!! It the evilest thing on the face of the earth!!! * runs away under a rock, starts crying, hears a laugh and finds out where Ivan's been hiding* Ivan what are you doing here!!! I'm going to-  
  
Ivan: KILL YOU!!! I what to get back at you for the other chapter when you tried to kill me!!!  
  
Me: Its not my fault that you jumped out of a window, that wasn't there before we'll still trying to find out were it came from..., and almost died!!  
  
Garnet: Yeah!!! Because... Uhhh... Psss...whats my line?  
  
Felix: Damn it! Its because your a big pus-  
  
Me: Not legal!! Clean it up!!!  
  
Felix: $%#@^?  
  
Me: Better!!  
  
Ivan: I'm not a p- Ummm $%#@^!!!  
  
Felix: yes!!!  
  
Ivan: NO!!!  
  
Yes!!  
  
No!!  
  
Alex: * who was forgotten* Wow!!! Hey wait a minute how did it jump from me to them? Oh well...anyways on with the story!!!  
************************************************************************  
* Truth, Eyes that fear whats to come*  
  
" So... you had a dream, and in it, you saw me, you, Garnet, Mia, Jenna, two people you didn't know, and the weirdest all, Felix. Oh and you saw the girl that did it? This is very strange Ivan, you know that right?" Isaac said looking over to the small young adept. " Yes, but I wasn't dead when the dream started, only in the end, and I'm not even sure of that... Garnet woke me up before I saw the rest of it... Damn dream..." Ivan said. Isaac saw all of Ivan's Jupiter Dijnn trying to cheer him up. This made him smile, his djinn sure did care about him. His own Dijnn on the other hand, loved to make jokes on him anytime they could but they never mean anything personal about it, he hoped. " Come on Ivan put a smile on!!" Breeze said trying everything to just get the Jupiter adept to look up. " Zephyr do something!!" Gust ordered. " Fine." Isaac look closely at this wanting to see what Zephyr was up to. He did spend a lot of time with Flint after all... " Ivan man, your going to thank me for this later." Zephyr flapped up to Ivan's ear, and " IVAN DAMN IT!!! STOP CRYING ABOUT IT AND GROW UP!!! YOU HAD THE DAMN DREAM NOW LIVE WITH IT!!!" Zephyr yelled as loud as he could into Ivan's ear. Its safe to say that this wasn't Ivan's best day and being yelled at by a little something about growing up wasn't his Idea of being cheered up... but it did get Ivan to look up, but at what cost...Hehehehe... " ZEPHYR!!! I"M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Isaac did the little fall thing but got up and saw the little show of ' Kill your Dijnn.' " I'm going back to the camp to help pack up. will need to go though that 'evil' dessert." Isaac said as he walked away. " OK!!! I'll help when I get my hands on Zephyr!!!" Ivan said as Isaac walked away. while walking he could hear stuff like ' how do you like it, huh!' or ' don't kill him, he can raise your speed ( its him Zephyr that raises speed right?)' and even ' damnit Ivan I was just trying to help, can't breath!!' This last one put a very weird image in his mind. * better not think about it... but I do wonder if hes going to let Zephyr live or not...*  
~ back at camp~  
" I wonder what keeping Isaac? You think Ivan killed him, do you?" Mia asked Garnet as they packed up the food and stuff. " I think we have to worry about him being killed by Ivan, If he was, then Ivan would be killing us right now, Right? Anyways I think we should worry about crossing that dessert, If I was you... Its supposed to have unbearable heat... talk about getting a killer sun tan... Do we have suntan lotion, Like Sp. 50 or something?" Garnet asked. Mia laughed " I don't think well have that strong... but as long as Ivan has that new ability master Hama gave him I think we'll be OK... hey Isaac!! I see your still alive and well, hahahahaha....ha? HELLO!" Mia yelled when she saw that Isaac was once again in deep though. " Venus to Isaac!!! Come in Isaac, Report!!" Garnet said to his adept buddy. " Geez Garnet... you watch too many cop reality shows... But sorry, oh and I found more about the dream of Ivan's... * tells them every thing Ivan told him, which is just about every thing... I'd have Isaac say it all but... I don't feel like writing all that out so deal!!! If you want to hear the dream go to chapter one: dream from hell. get it, got it, good.* After he told them everything, there was about a minute of nothing then all the hell broke out...  
" Poor Ivan, why did this happen!?"  
" Felix was there too... and HE cared about him?"  
" Ohh my gosh! Do you think this is a vision, like Master Hama said?!"  
" Felix was there-"  
" I hope that It wasn't a vision!!! it can't be true can it?!"  
" Felix was-"  
" ALL RIGHT PEOPLE!!! I DON'T KNOW WHY THIS HAPPENED, NO MIA I REALLY DON'T THINK THIS IS A TRUE VISION, BUT IT CAN BE!!! AND NO I DON'T KNOW IF ITS REAL OR NOT!!" Isaac yelled at the top of his lunges  
" Felix-" " AND, YES!!!!! HE SAW FELIX THERE, AND YES HE DID SEEM TO CARE ABOUT IT!!! HOW THICK ARE YOU GARNET!!!" Isaac yelled at his thick -headed friend. " OK Isaac, breath man!!! And what did you mean by that?" Garnet asked the breathless adept. " Isn't out there Garnet? He meant that it Isn't easy for you to learn something new." Mia said from her seat, which she jumped from a minute later to get out of line of fire from the Mars adept. Then though Garnet was slow, he still wasn't the nicest guy when mad... poor Garnet, Poor Mia, POOR Isaac!!! for the fact that Mia had just taken cover behind him, and Garnet didn't know the term 'go around.' " OWWWWW!!! Damn it Garnet!!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT ' GO AROUND ' MEANS?" Isaac yelled while beating up the Mars adept.  
~ to Ivan ( I'd say where but I don't know, he's...just...SOMEWERE!! talk about it later...)~  
" Hahahahaha!!! Thats good! I hope you learned your lesson from this Zephyr!!" Ivan said with his normal happy tone. * thats what I needed to get my mind off things!* " Lovely... Using me to get your mind off things... you never heard of a punching bag?!" Zephyr said with a very unhappy tone. This earned him a nice little stomp from Ivan. " You feel better now, Ivan?" Gust asked. " Yep!!!" " YEAAAAH, Ivan's better, Ivan's better, * keep repeating till you all most kill your self due to the annoying Dijnn saying at the same time you are... huh?*" Breeze said ( who did you think it was?). Both Gust and Ivan have sweatdrops on their heads. If your wondering why Zephyr doesn't have one, and your really not following the story, which I wish you are..., Zephyr is out cold due to the stomp. " Ummm... I'm glad your happy for me Breeze, but the three of you should maybe go back now... Oh and Gust take Zephyr with you." Ivan said has the two of them were leaving. " Sure!! see ya!" Gust said taking the out Dijnn with him. " God Dijnn are weird..." Ivan said, walking back to the others. " My guess is that Isaac went back to tell every one about the dream... but I won't talk about it till they do, to me." Ivan said running other to the camp where he saw the Sumo-ton.  
" What the? hehehehe... it looks like they got Garnet mad... I say that it was Mia due to the fact that shes hiding behind Isaac." Ivan said, pulling out a few coins, really to place a bet. " Oh hey Ivan. Why are you taking coins out of your pockets?" Mia asked. she had just finished hiding behind Isaac and was watching the two boys fight. " Getting really to place a bet... I've got 50 coins on Isaac." Ivan said smiling has Mia pulled out her coins. " OK! I've got 40 on Garnet.... What?!!! I aint got to much money on me..." Mia said has Ivan gave her a weird look due to her lower bet. " Fine, lets see!" " Damn you Isaac!!! so I hit you by mistake, really its no big-" Garnet started, but stopped when Isaac body slammed him. " God Garnet!!! Was it really that hard to go around me?!! I was sure that even you could do that!! But now..." Isaac yelled at the Mars adept that he had pinned to the ground. " Hey!!! I'm not that dumb you know... I CAN'T BREATH!!!" Garnet yelled as Isaac shifted his himself on Garnet's back. " Say Uncle!!" " Damn...you...Isaac... still...can't...breath,...fine...uncle..." Garnet said without much breath. " We can't hear you." Isaac chirped. " uncle...UNCLE!!!!" Garnet yelled as Isaac out a little more of himself on his back. " OK..." Isaac said has he got off Garnet. " AIR!!! I LOVE YOUUUU!!!! LOVELY AIR!!! AIR,AIR,AIR!!!" Garnet yelled. I think we all can't say that he wasn't happy with Isaac on him... Maybe... " HAHAHAHA!!! I win!!! Now where my 40 coins!!!" Ivan said happily. " Here..." Mia said now in a bad mood. " Well now that that's over... lets go!!! Everythings packed Ivan." Isaac said as he picked up his backpack ( well I think he as one, how else will he carry everything? before you give me that stuff about he didn't have one in the game, I'm going to say this... I'M WRITING THIS AND YOUR NOT!!! IF I WANT THEM TO HAVE A BACKPACK THEN IT SHALL BE SO!!! Hahahahaha!!!) "Good!" Ivan replied, and picked up his bag. " Garnet get up! were going now!" Mia yelled as she got her backbag. " Huhhh? Oh wait for me!!!" Garnet yelled, taking HIS bag, and ran to catch up.  
~ On the hills behind them... that over looked the field...~  
" Hehehehe...go run on little mice... but be careful... theres a big, mean cat around waiting for the fun of the kill...Hehehehehe..." A cold voice said as they saw the four of them running more far away. " Yes run mice... but I'll be watching..."  
************************************************************************  
Me: Hehehehehe... CLIFFHANGER!!!!  
  
Alex: Nooo really?!!! would've never found that one out.  
  
Ivan: What are you talking about? We all found that out.  
  
Alex: Its called sarcasm, heard of it?  
  
Ivan: Hear this * holds up a dirty finger sign*  
  
Me: Ivan!!! That was uncalled for!!!  
  
Ivan: Call this!! * does the thing when you cross your arms and hit your secret area, not really just above it... it means 'suck it' remember?*  
  
Alex: Let get him!! * starts casting Ice horn*  
  
Me: all over it * Begins Blue bolt* Ummm Felix, be a dear and finish then Chapter for me.  
  
Felix: OK... Read and Review People, and don't mess with her unless... * Stops and the sounds of Ivan yelling in pain is heard in the background* you want to be like Ivan... 


	5. Garet, smart?

Ivan: ANGEL!!!!!! * yells while looking around trying to find me* Where are you...They burned to picture of the cat-like Vivi!!  
  
Me: * Jumping out from where I was hiding, a.k.a right behind him...* WHERE!!! WHO!!! WHEN!!! WHY!!! Hey only me and you are here...* gets gagged and tied to a chair.*  
  
Ivan: HAHAHAHAHA!!!! How I got you!!! But... if you were right behind me how come I couldn't here you? Ohh well...I the last chapter-  
  
Me: I said that I was going to talk about were you where when you were with your Dijnn, right?   
  
Ivan: Yeahhh... how did you know that?   
  
Me: I'm a Wind adept. I can read minds!!! Hello!!! But If you really want me to talk about the somewhere thing... Its about how last week me and my friend Kate had a talk about, how everything is somewhere no matter where it is.  
  
Ivan: Yeah! well what if you... leave the earth!!!   
  
Me: Nope your still somewhere.  
  
Ivan: How about when your dead!!!  
  
Me: Nope still somewhere. Underground.  
  
Ivan: How about if you just no longer exist!!! Ha! do that One!!  
  
Me: well...thats the one me a Kate talked about for hours...I still believe that your somewhere, but she doesn't.  
  
Ivan: Ohh!!! forget it!!! on with the story!!!  
  
Me: wait!!! I gave my thanks to night angel!!! so far I have only gotten reviews from her!! oh and thank for telling me that I was spelling Garet's name wrong. as for the ' four of them' theres four people in the group: Ivan, Isaac, Mia, Garet.... yep I can count, thats four. Sorry for that, NOW on with the story.  
************************************************************************  
* Garet, smart? *  
  
" Mars, this place is hot!!! Master Hama wasn't lying about the heat!" Garet said, in the oasis they had just found. " Glad we got you to learn revile, huh Ivan?" Mia said also enjoying the oasis. " Yeah!!" Ivan said happily. " Ummm... I think we are almost though the dessert by now... Don't you?" Isaac said to the others. They all nodded. " Wow!! Garet you sure get hungry fast!!! You ate all the food about two hours ago!!!" Ivan said looking at Garet, confused. " Huh? Want do you mean? I'm not hungry?" Garet said wondering what Ivan meant. " Y..You must be...I..If not then..n who's they one going ' Grrr...Grrr...'?" Ivan asked looking around. " Ummm! H..How about T..thatt?!" Mia said pointing behind them. They all looked around and saw a huge monster looking at them, and it didn't look friendly. " Weapons out, guys?" Mia said taking out her mace. " Yeah! guys." Isaac said taking out his long sword. Garet took out his Ax that he found in the dessert, and Ivan took out his Rod. " OK! let's do this!!!" Ivan yelled as the four of them fight the beast.  
****************************************************************  
Me: Thats good!!! CLIFFHANGER!!!  
  
Ivan: NOOOOOOO!!!! Don't stop here! its way to short.   
  
Me: I know that Idiot!!! I just was going to say that this is a Cliffhanger about the fight!!! If anyone out there has even picked up Golden Sun knows that this is an boss battle, and I didn't feel like writing about the fight. If you want to know which fight this is you have two options: Ask Me, or play the game till you reach the dessert that as a bar on the side to tell you how long you have till you take damage and go to the end and fight the big monster that you can't go around. You see him? Good. Want to know why? * stops and see's people nodding* OK come closer. * everyone comes closer* Still closer. * everyone comes about 3" from her* OK...HES THE BOSS YOU IDIOTS!!! THINK!!!" * everyone is out cold* Ummm... back to the story?  
  
****************************************************************  
" Mars its hot here!! Master Hama wasn't lying was she?" Garet said. ( People don't think your going nuts here, I didn't start the chapter all over again. Why is he saying the first line of the chapter again? think, its Garet.) " Yes Garet, we got that the first time you said it." Isaac said rolling his eyes. ( See people think!) " OK lets get out of here before well look like a chocolate bar." Mia said going in the cave that the dead monster was blocking. " Hear, hear!!!" Ivan said running after Mia. " Kalay isn't far from here!" " Hey wait up! Lets go Isaac!... Isaac? whats up?" Garet said to his friend, who was looking in the other way. " Though I saw something... Never mind...Lets Go!!!" Isaac said looking away running to the cave where the others did. " Mars damnit your weird. Oh well... lets go to Kalay!" Garet said running to catch up with the others. ~* All most seen...Must be more careful...Hehehehehehe*~  
~ In Kalay~  
" So Ivan this is your home town?" Mia asked as they walked up the busy street. " Yeah. It's good to be home!" Ivan said running down the street. " Hey Ivan stop!!" Mia yelled running after him. " Mars, I better help... Meet at the Inn?" Garet asked the Venus adept. " Huh...oh...yeah I'm going to look around..." Isaac said. " OK see ya!!" Garet yelled running to same way the other two did. " Hmmm I wonder if Kalays weapons shop is any good..." Isaac said, thinking about getting a better sword. " Or maybe some new chainmail or something like that..." thinking out loud, he took the road to his right. * Lets hope they can find Ivan and find the Inn too...* Isaac said turning the corner out of sight.  
" IVAN STOP RUNNING!!!" Mia yelled out of breath. She was tried of running after the crazy Jupiter adept. " Ummm... Oh Ivan... I think Garet here is about to use a book of yours to-" Mia never got to finsh her statement, as the mighty midget zipped past her after the Mars adept who had just started running as soon as she started making up her little white lie, well it was white in HER eyes. " DAMNIT MIA!!! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!" Garet yelled from were he was far away from where she was, but the fact that she could hear him loud and clear three blocks away really told her something... don't get near him for while, that being about 4 months. " It OK! I'll get Isaac to protect me from Garet." Mia said going to the store to buy some more herbs and stuff. " Garet I haven't forgotten the other book you used!!" Ivan yelled at the Mars adept who was hiding. Ivan couldn't see him and was to tried to use his psyenergy to find him so he just yelled into the ally knowing that Garet could hear him. " Just wait tell we get back to the Inn!" Ivan Yelled as he stomped away. Garet popped his head out of the trash can. Yes he didn' feel so fresh and so clean any more, but it was better than a assault of death. " Mia your going to die..." Garet said thinking of everything he could do with out having any one think it was him... " I have an Idea... I'm so smart...Hehehehehe..."  
~ much later at the Inn ~  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!! Spiders!!! AHHHHHH!!!" Mia yelled as she ran out of her room. ummmm maybe Garet is smart after all...HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! What am I saying? Garet smart? Never going to happen!!! " Hehehehe... I don't think she likes my new friends very much... but they like her!!!" Garet said evily to Ivan as he was helping Garet out on some healing things on Garet cuts and stuff. ( When did he get cuts? From Ivan? You would think, but unlike Garet, Ivan is a little more inventive with his pay back.) " Damnit Ivan! Do YOU know why those old ladys attacked me like that?!" Garet said to the giggling Adept. " Oh want ever do you mean by that?" Ivan said way too much sarcastic tone in his voice. " Ivan... want did you tell them..." Garet said, as Ivan could feel the heat of the room go up. " Ummm I said that... well its really funny, your going to bust out and roll on the floor from the humor... I said to an old lady who asked me want's wrong that someone... was out to get me and that he was tall, with red hair and smelled like he just came out of a trash can... who would know that the lady would tell all her friends that a little boy had a someone after him..." Ivan then he ran out of the room get try to get a way from the Adept that now had fire in his hands. He didn't get far... because of two things: Garet grabbed him and missed but Ivan tripped a little bit, and the second thing was as soon as he got to the door Mia came in and she wasn't happy. " DIE GARET!!!" Mia yelled as she jumped Garet and started beating all the life out of him. " Mia stop!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING IVAN!!!" Garet yelled at Ivan who was trying to duck out of the room without being seen. Which didn't seem to work. Garet got up, how only god knows, and attacked him. Then Mia attacked Garet. It was a free-for-all fight. Well intill Isaac came in with the stuff he got today. Isaac was seeing a very weird sight, His three friend on the floor fighting. " Ummm...I know I'm going feel sorry for saying this, but, what ARE you guys doing?!" Isaac said while putting down his things on a bed.   
" Isaac he put spiders in my room!"  
" Ivan got some old Lady's to attack me today!"  
" I was getting back at Garet for using my book as a fire fuel!!!"  
" Well-" Isaac couldn't make out anything else out of them, as they started to fight again. " Ohhh well..." Isaac said as he went to get his things in his room. " Those guys never get along too well..." Isaac said as he laid down on his bed. " Yeah they all need a hobby!" said a high little voice on his pillow. " ... Flint?" Isaac asked. " Yep!" Flint said while doing a little 360 in the air and landed on the pillow again. " OK...why are you here?" Isaac ask his Dijnn. " Oh, I was with you all day long, you didn't know though." Flint said " But when I was with you I got the feeling that someone was watching us all day." he said this as he laid down next to Isaac's head. " Well yeah... but there's lot of people on the streets that could of been watching us... with you with me and all..." Isaac said while looking at his dijnn, who didn't take that lat remark very well. " What do you mean be that?" The Venus dijnn asked him, not sounding happy. " Well you really don't blend in with humans to well..." Isaac said trying to find something to hide behind if Flint tried to his stone cleaver on him. " Ohh, yeah too bad!!" Isaac took a breath feeling better now that Flint wont attack him at the moment. " I got that feeling too, but its not anything to worry about." Isaac said as he took out his new sword and gave it a swing. " And anyways have you been hanging out with Zephyr would you?" Isaac asked that now uneasy Dijnn. " Ohh... Gotta go, bye!" Flint said and popped away. " Well thats one way to get rid of Dijnn..." Isaac said under his breath. Flint liked to 'leave' and come back into the room and hear what they were talking about and use against them later. That could really kill every thing if said at the right time. " Hmm... I better go see if they stopped fighting about whatever they were fighting about. I bet Mia won the whole thing... she can really start a blood lust..." Isaac said while leaving the room. But during the whole talk with Flint none of them realist that there was someone outside the room the whole time...  
************************************************************************  
Me: Hahahahahahaha!!! CHIFFHANGER!!!  
  
Ivan: another one?! That two in the same chapter!!!  
  
Me: So there no law saying that I can't have two chiffhangers in the same chapter.  
  
Ivan: Fine!!! * stomps away to the living room and turns on the t.v.*  
  
Me: Fine!!! Huh? SO thats where that key was... * picks up key that Ivan was standing on.* now I can get into my room and to my stuff. * puts key in lock and turns the lock. as soon as she opens the door two blurs run by.*  
  
Garet and Felix: WERE'LL FREE!!! FREE!!! NOW WHERE'S IVAN!!1  
  
Garet: gotta kill'm!!!  
  
Felix: where is he?!  
  
Me: watching the t.v. in the family room.  
  
Felix: lets go watch t.v, Garet!  
  
Garet: yes... lets...  
  
Me: Hehehehehehehe!!! Ivans going to get it!!! Anyways read and review or I'll send really mad adepts at you!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!! 


	6. encounter, is this the murder?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Me: Its so quite!quite!ite!te!e I can make a echo!echo!cho!ho!o! Now! now! on with! with! the fic! fic!  
  
Ivan: Wait!! where I'm I? I'm not going to say anything at all...T.T  
  
Me: Hmmm... alright I wasn't going to do a big Intro like the others today but... You can do the thanks...  
  
Ivan: OK!!! Thanks to a person * cough* night angel* cough* who said her chiffhangers were dumb, shes now thinking about throwing another in... THANK ALOT FOR THE HELP RAVYN!!! YOUR WORDS WERE SO HELPFULL!!! I REALLY LIKED THE ' ALL THING RELATED TO GOLDEN SUN CAN BURN IN HELL' PART!! Oh and UPDATE RAVYN!!!. Hey I'm only saying what on the paper- * Ivan is knocked out by some big object, what it is however, is up to you to deside*   
  
Me: Ummm...On with the Story...  
********************************************************************  
* Encounter, is this the Murder?*  
  
" TAKE THAT GARET!!! THAT AND THAT AND EVEN THAT!!!! YOU TOO IVAN!!!" Mia yelled in a very unhappily. " Damnit Mia!!! What did I do to you!!!" Ivan yelled trying in vain to block the mad chicks assault of death. ( I don't know why, but I really love the assault of death. It just puts a very detailed picture in your mind.) " YOU MADE ME RUN AFTER YOU TODAY!!!" Mia yelled giving Ivan a few extra smacks for that statement. " SO!!" Ivan said ducking under a table. it was very quite, besides the fact that the travelers were about to kill each other, due to the fight in the lobby. Not good for business. " GO KILL GARET!!! HES THE ONE THAT PUT BUGS IN YOUR BED!!!" Ivan yelled back at the water adept while trying to get out of the way of her staff ( she got a new weapon today) under a table. Pretty good training for battle if you think about it. " OH YEAH!!! GARET!!!" " OH NOO!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!! MAD CHICKS ASSAULT!!!" Garet yelled running under another table. " DIE!!!" Isaac, who had been watching form his very safe spot in the hall, though it might be a good Idea to find out how Kalay looked at night. BAM!!! Yes a very good Idea. " I think i'll do some more sightseeing right now...yeah." Isaac said to himself has he heard another BAM!!! then a SMACK!!! noise. But like when hes was in the room, while leaving the Inn... someone was watching him...  
" Why little one? why did you leave the place that you were the safest at? but now look, a big mean person can easily find the trill of the kill...hehehehe..."  
Isaac walked in to the park and looked around. It was very nice here, the way the moonlight hit the water made it look like it was made of crystal. And all the flowers looked like they would turn their leafs in to wings and become faries and fly away. A great place for a date. " Wow... maybe I should go back to the Inn, see if Mia done killing the others, take her here and well..." Isaac thought out loud. " Or you can bend over and let me find out want blood type you are!!" A voice said behind him, a then felt a sword go though his shoulder. " AHHHH!!!" Isaac screamed as he fell to his knees. He could see blood spead though his shirt. " Who...what...WHY?!!!" Isaac yelled at the person standing in front of him. He saw that it was a girl about the same age as himself, maybe younger. She had light green hair in a boy cut way. Had, oh the little fact that, she was wearing a ninja outfit with a bloodly sword. " Little one why did leave were you where safe? With all your friends you were safe, so why did you leave there?" The girl asked. There was something about the way her voice sounded that gave him the idea that he wasn't, if at all, going to leave here tonightin good health. " First of all I didn't think that I'd get attacked by a nutter that kills people" Isaac started but then realist that insulting her was not the best thing if he wanted to live to see tomorrow. " and my friends are killing themselfs." Isaac finshed feeling weaker by the moment. Why did he get the feeling that he about to kneel over and die. Then he saw it. Her sword was dripping with some white stuff. After thinking about it for a few moments he got an Idea but didn't like it at all. " Umm... the white stuff on your sword, it wouldn't be, oh I don't know, venom?" Praying that that wasn't it. " Your a smart one aren't you?" She said happliy. Oh god this insn't going to be pretty. " Ohhh... it would kill you if thats want your wondering, it just weakens the body. It'll wear off in about 3 to 4 hours. I don't like to use such dirtily ways to kill. I use the sword with great respect for the winds of battle. But I don't mind giving myself the edge." She said lilting her sword. Isaac could see that she used a short sword like Ivan can, which meant that see could move faster than Isaac could with his long sword. And the wound didn't help him at all. " Damn...how am I going to fight like this," Isaac said under his breath " I can barely move, let alone fight. I'm in deep shit." She charged and thats when Isaac saw something that really make the the fight his. Has fast as she was, she left her side of her body on the right open to attack. Isaac got ready to hit the spot, but his she got near him is realist that he had seen her weakness and jumped up and landed on a tree branch. " So you saw my weakness, but that wont help you, with your normal speed reduced by the venom you don't have the speed to hit that spot before I put up my defense and your helpless to hurt me badly." She said, very proud of her speed. * But with all that speed and pride, I think I can do something to turn those strong points of hers into weakness, I just hopes these works...* Isaac thought to himself his to put the finishing touches on his plan. " Here I go!!!" She yelled as she jumped down from the tree and started to charge again. " OK... stay calm, wait...wait..." Isaac said to himself as to fought to urge to run out of the way. " Now...Watch out!!! Your going to trip and fall on that rock!!!" Isaac yelled a her when she was about 2' away from him. To his great joy, it worked. She slowed down to see what he was talking about. " Huh? I don't see a rock!! Theres not a thing here to stop me form doing this job right!! Tell me-Hey were'd you go!!" she said as she looked up to were he was standing, but he wasn't there. but... " BEHIND YOU!!!" Isaac yelled as he attacked her and she didn't have enough time to protect herself and took the blow right on which knocked her out. " A bluff... didn't think he was that smart..." she said as she hit the ground. " OK, I knocked out the girl, now what, Hmm?" Isaac said as he saw two little bottles fall out of her shirt. One had the white stuff she had used on him and it was labeled ' energy venom'. He put that in his shirt, figuring that it might help later. The other was titled ' anti-venom' which meant ( for all you people that can't add two and two together.) it would take away his lack of energy. He took a little bit of it and started moving around to make the effect happen sooner, Which it did. " Great now I can drag her back and see if shes the one!" Isaac said happily.   
He picked her up and first started taking all her weapons. You'd think it'll be easy to do right? NOT!!! shes a ninja!!! think people!!! after the first 12 weapons he found in only her pockets, he came to the fact that she never fought without weapons. " Good Venus!!! How many weapons does she have on her anyways?! Thats got to be the 15th right there! well it looks like theres no more in the pockets, let start with the belt..." After about half an hour of finding weapons, he was reallly going to ask her when she woke up how she could carry so many weapons and still move so fast. There must be about 30 pounds of weapons there and half of them had come from VERY weird places. He found about 5 daggers in her hair ribbon. About how many more daggers were on her, was a someting only god would know. " Oh forget it!" Isaac yelled out loud has he dumped all the weapons in the lake and started dragging her to the Inn. There were thing he needed to find out and both her and Ivan were need to do it.  
*~ back at the Inn*~  
" ISAAC!!! ISAAC!!! were the hell is he!!" Mia yelled at the top of her lungs. Garet and Ivan were tending their wounds of Mia assault of death. " Damn how can she still have the energy to yell after pounding away at us for a half an hour." Garet said as he put on a few bandages on his right leg. " Beats me... but I wonder were Isaac went so late at night. There are some people that come out at night that aren't the most friendly." Ivan said as held up a wet wash rag to his cut on his left arm. " I thank Jupiter that she didn't attack my right hand, or it would be a while before I can hold a sword again." Ivan said thankfully. " Yeah... but she got my leg!!! I'm going to be slower than I normally am!!" Garet said with a low breath. " Too bad for you..." Ivan said has their new demon girl came in the room. " Why are you just sitting there?!! Isaac missing and all your doing is talk!! GO OUT THERE AND FIND HIM, OR ELSE!!!" Mia yelled. " Yes Mom..." they both said, and that was not a good thing to say. " NOW!!!" she yelled. " On It!!" they yelled a ran out of the Inn. " God that was so not what I needed at the moment." Ivan said as they reached the corner. "I'll go left and you go right towards the park... Ok Garet?" Ivan said has he went left. " Fine..." Garet said has he took the right path. " DAMNIT!!! this leg is going to kill me in battle!!" Garet yelled as he started to feel the results of running on his leg so far and so fast. " DAMNIT,DAMNIT,DAMNIT!!!" Garet keep yelling. The people who were out at the moment ran inside their houses and closed all their door and windows. He figuered that the thought that he was some kind of battle blood freak that loved to bring about death or something. I know weird, but this IS Garet thinking this. " Maybe I should keep the tone down a bit, Yeah..." Garet said as all the doors had been closed and saw about 20 pairs of eyes looking at him as he walked, or limped if you want, by. He must of walk for about ten minutes before he saw anybody. Just guess want his reaction was when he figuered out who the person was. " ISAAC!!! THERE YOU ARE!!! Were have you been, and why are you bleeding and whos the girl?!" Garet said looking at him more closely. " Ill tell you later, but I need to find Ivan first." Isaac said calmly. " Oh can you help me here? I think my arms going numb." Isaac said holding up the still out cold girl. "Oh, Yeah sure!!" Garet said as he picked up the girl and put her over his shoulder. " damn this girl is heavy!! What does she eat?" Garet said thinking about the fact that he eats alot and doesn't way this much, and is trying to figuer out her eating habits. Yes I know, weird, but again this is Garet. " Umm... Its not her thats heavy, it all the weapons she carrys." Isaac said the now surprised Mars adept. " Waa... how many weapons does she carry?!" Garet asked as they headed down the way he came. " Beats me..." Isaac said as he saw the very empty street. " Garet. where is everyone?" Isaac said looking around. " Oh Mia at the Inn, Ivan's somewere looking for you...I'm here-" Garet said but Isaac cut him off. " NOT THEM!!! Were are all the city people?!" Issac said amazed at how thick his best bud was. " Oh... Well after Mia stopped trying to kill us, she went up to your room to talk to you about something, then she ran down stairs and said that you weren't there and started throwing a hissyfit about it. She yelled at us for not caring, theated to kill us again, so we ran out of the house and me and Ivan spit up and I happed to be on the same road as you!" Garet said as they walked down the still empty road. " Thats great but, that didn't give me the answer I was looking for." Isaac said stopping the big adept. " Well when Mia was beating us up she hurt my leg pretty badly and, when she theated us we both ran at the speed of light and lets say my leg didn't agree with that. After a little bit, it hurt like hell and I just felt like saying the pain out loud. Its not my fault that they thought I was a mad killer person thingymabobber." Isaac did the anime drop thing. He got back up and was wondering were Garet got the skill to make up words, learn there meaning, when he had a hard enough learning the words that all ready were there. " Venus where DO you come up with such words?" Isaac asked him, feeling as though he was going to regret asking. " Oh I don't know, they just come to me." Garet said as he shifted the girl to his other shoulder. " Hey theres the Inn!!" Garet yelled as he almost ran, his leg stopped him from running, to the door. " Garet..." Isaac said as he rolled his eyes.  
~* Wherever in Kalay Ivan is...*~  
" Jupiter damnit! where are you Isaac!" Ivan sweared as he kept walking down random streets. He was hoping whenever he went down a street that he would see Isaac standing there or sitting down. " Jebsus...Jubsus? Oh Jupiter I'm turning in to Garet..." Ivan said has he realist that he had just said one of Garet's favorite words. " Thats one of the very few things worse than fighting Felix..." Ivan though has he tried to think of a list of things... here it is:  
THINGS WORSE THAN FIGHTING FELIX  
5) Vegtables  
  
4) Fat-free Items like Ice Cream  
  
3) Mia mad with/out P.M.S ( Oh the horror!!)  
  
2) Understanding the words Garet creates  
  
1) Actually USING the words Garet creates ( HAAAAAA!!!! hey wait... I use those word on a daliy bases...T.T)  
*Yeah... those are some of the things worse than fighting Felix...* Ivan thought himself as he kept walking along, giving himself chills thinking about it. " Think happy thoughts... JUPITER DAMNIT!!!! Screw this!!! I'm back at the Inn!!!" Ivan shouted. ' Really? Then why are you there, little mouse? go ahead and run... but step carfully... or that dream might become a reality...' A little voice said in his head. Ivan spun around trying to see if any one was there, but there was no one there. " Who..o's there?!" Ivan said now very scared. There was no answer, like there was never anyone there, that he was talking to himself the whole time. " I better get..t going." With that he started a dead run to the Inn. * The more space I put between whatever that was and me... the better...* Ivan though to himself. After about five minutes of running he saw the Inn. " Thank Jupiter...Huh?" Ivan stated as he heard yelling come from one of their rooms. " TELL ME ISAAC OR ELSE!!!" He heard Mia yell. " Thats how she got us to go outside a find you!!" that voice belonged to Garet. " Not till Ivans here... It'll be easier like that." Thats was Isaac. but then... " DAMNIT YOU PEOPLE!!! LET ME GO!!!" He heard a voice that he didn't know. * who's that? o well... I guess I'll find out-* Ivan thought but then " IVAN THERE YOU ARE!!! GET UP HERE!!!" Mia voice echoed though the night street so loudly that he felt as though everyone that lived in 6 miles of the Inn heard her. " I'm going up...I'll be right there..." Ivan said as he went inside. It was about 5 seconds before ge heard three ( maybe ten it was hard to tell, so noisy he thought it was ten) * I wonder if any of the other people staying here are actually getting any an sleep.* ( Up stairs... " I can't sleep with all that yelling going on, can you?" " Zzzz....Zzzz...") " Ivan!! I was SO worried about you!!" Mia yelled as she ran up to Ivan and put him in a bear hug ( almost as bad as the assault of death, only thing different is the fact that his was for a good reason... the Horror... No more comments right? right... I feel so loved....) " Mia!...I...don't...want...to...die!!!" Ivan choked out. Mia then realized that she was choking him. " Oh!! Ivan I'm sorry!" Mia said as she sat down. " God Ivan you look like you ran into a killer person thingymabobber." Guess. If you Got Garet then you get Ten points * stops a see every one write down 10 points on a sheet of paper.* You all got that right?! * nods* really...T.T. " Come on Ivan theres someone we need you to talk to..." Isaac said as he took Ivan up stairs. " Isaac!! What happened?!" Ivan shouted when he saw the wound on his shoulder. " Our guest can answer that..." Isaac said with a cold tone in his voice. Ivan didn't like the way he said that. " Who...?" " Here well are..." Isaac opened the door and the girl was sitting in a chair, well tied to the chair, and NOT looking like she was invited. " Who's this?" Ivan asked Isaac. Isaac cleared his voice and told them everything that happed, but I won't write it here so if you want it go to the being of the story. " So Ivan this is the girl from your dream right?" Isaac said looking at the young adept. " I'm so glad that well found her before the dream came true!!" Mia said with relief. " Yep!!" Garet agreed. But when they looked at Ivan, he didn't look happy at all. " What's up Ivan? You'er not really jumping for joy." Garet said looking at him. " Thats because...this girl isn't..." Ivan started. " Isn't what, Ivan?" Mia asked the now shaking adept. Iassc said to him in a VERY shocked voice " Don't tell me..."  
Ivan found his voice and finshed want he was saying. " this girl isn't...the one...from my dream..."  
*********************************************************************  
Me: Ahhh...Finally I got this chapter done!!  
  
Ivan: Why did you knock me out!!! What did I do?  
  
Me: You were born.  
  
Ivan: what?! You don't mean it do you?!  
  
Me: do I?  
  
Ivan: stop that! tell me!  
  
Me: Fine. Yes I meant it.  
  
Ivan: Waaaaa!!! * tear, tear, drop,drop*  
  
Me: DAMNIT!!! IVAN YOU WUSSY!!! GET BACK HERE!!! FELIX TAKE OVER!!!  
  
Felix: Fine...While Angel trys to calm Ivan down, which as a 10:1 chance of working, I will do the most funniest part of this whole ending....REVIEW OR I GET THE GREAT PERMISSION TO DO WHAT I LIKE TO DO THE MOST WITH PEOPLE IN MY FREE TIME!!! GUESS....HEADHUNTING!!! HAHAHAHAHAH-* Is out cold to two hit on his head at the same time.*  
  
Alex: Hmmm...looks like he found the fun-dip again...  
  
Isaac: Yeah...Um...Review? 


	7. What! Enter Kokoay, the warrior of venom

Felix: Why didn't put all of us in the into of the chapter! And when will I have a part in the story!!!  
  
Me: Um...never  
  
Felix: NOO!!!  
  
Me: KIDDING!!! Don't take it to the ass. I'm planning on making this story go though the lost age, for two things. 1) Ivan and the others need to meet picard and sheba, and join up with the others so they grow to be friends. thats why Ivan cared about Felix in the dream. 2) For half the The Lost age, Isaac and them we NOT be in the game, which gives me the fun of making up a unreal jounery they did before they meet up with Felix at the Jupiter lighthouse.  
  
Felix: Ohh... does that mean you'll had the part on top of Venus Lighthouse? I'm in it...  
  
Me: Umm... Maybe... I've got to think in how I can add it in the story, but most likely yes.  
  
Felix: HAHAHAHA!!!! I'm going to have a part and be a bigger star than Ivan in the story!!! * is hit hard on the head by two things, both VERY big*  
  
Ivan: I'm the star!!! * put down his wooden mallet* Your not going to be bigger than me!!! * starts hitting Felix over and over*  
  
Me: Stop Ivan!!! * Put down her chair* It looks like Felix ate...Oh NO!!! He ate FUN-DIP!!!  
  
Ivan: * realizes that fun-dip make Felix high* THATS WHY!!! I'M SORRY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WERE HIGH!!!   
  
Felix: High...hi...FUN-DIP!!! Wheres... Fun-Dip!!! * gets up, but his eyes are out of focus, and start chasing the two of them* FUN-DIP!!!  
  
Me and Ivan: HAAAAAA!!!! ITS A FUN-DIP MONSTER!!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!  
* are running and past many of the others who were having a rather boring day. note the word 'were'*  
  
Garet: Um... whats up? why are you running- AHHH!!! * Sees Felix and thinks that maybe he should run* DID HE HAVE FUN-DIP?!!  
  
Ivan: YEAH!!!  
  
Garet: Who let him have it?!  
  
Ivan: Who has a box full in HER room?!   
  
Garet: Who?  
  
ME: Lalalalala...  
  
Garet: YOU!!! DIE YOU!!!  
  
Felix: YOU ARE FAST... BUT WITH SUGAR POWER, I FASTER!!! ( uses sugar power and is moving at the speed only a sugar high person can reach, the speed of light!!! OK not... but its still fast!*  
  
Ivan: Hes faster!!! now what?!!  
  
Garet: We are dead!!!  
  
ME: Ivan can you cast Blue Bolt?!  
  
Ivan: Yeah!!! Oh yeah...Venus is weak to Jupiter!!!  
  
Me: Yeah* Is charging Blue Bolt*  
  
Ivan: Now!!! BLUE BOLT  
  
Me: BLUE BOLT  
  
Felix: X.X  
  
Garet: We are saved!!!  
  
ME: Yippee!!! Now on with the story!!!  
  
Ivan: Wait!! You didn't say why you didn't put everyone in the intro of the last chapter!!! Don't think I'm going to let you start the story without you telling everyone why you didn't?!  
  
Me: Yep  
  
Garet: I have an Idea-  
  
Ivan: Well I won't!!! * Is too mad to hear Garet, wait Garet as an...an IDEA?!*  
  
Me: Yes you will  
  
Garet: Let the readers decide!!!  
  
Me: fine  
  
Ivan: FINE!!! on with the story!!!  
************************************************************************  
*What?! Enter Kokoay, the maiden of vemon*  
  
" Ivan? What do you mean? This has to be her?!" Mia said as she begain to feel like she was going to faint. " It's just as I said...she not the one from my dream...she just..." Ivan started but couldn't find the words to end his statement. " But... does that mean that theres TWO killers out there?!" Garet yelled. " Theres more than two of us out there..." The girl said. They had forgotten that she was there. Isaac had a something he needed to ask her... " What's your name?" Isaac asked his prisoner. " Huh?! Ohhh...What makes you think that I'm going to tell you?!" She said turning her head to the right, away from him. " Jupiter.. I'll read her mind..." Ivan said walking up to her. " Hey...what are you doing?! Why are you glowing?!" She yelled as Ivan read her mind. " Her name is- wait. What did you mean by 'glowing'?!" Ivan asked when he remembered what she said. " Just as I said it. You closed your eyes and you started glowing." Ths girl said turning her head so her hair smacked Ivan. " Puupuu... Damnit... Why could you see the glowing?!" Ivan said. " Yeah a normal person shouldn't be able to see the glowing." Isaac said while sitting down trying to figure this all out. " Are you sure you saw glowing?" Mia asked thinking that maybe the girl's eyes were playing tricks on her. " YES!!! GOD DAMNIT PEOPLE!!!" She said, not happy with the 3rd degree. " Hey maybe shes an adept and doesn't know it yet. Yeah right!!! HAHAHAHAhaha? What did I say?" Garet joked intill he found out that no one else was laughing. " ...That must be it... never though Garet would be the one to solve this..." Mia muttered under her breath, but because everyone wasn't saying anything they heard her loud and clear. " Mia..." Garet said as he started to ignite fire in his palms. He had had ( funny the way thing must be done to make sense huh? had had...) enough dumb jokes on his behalf for the day. " Garet calm down!!" Isaac said tryind not to have two hours of the assualts of death. " I!! His hands are on fire!!!" She said afraid. " Well that proves it... she an adept..." Isaac said. " Ivan what was her name?" Mia asked. " Oh... its-" Ivan started intill the girl cut him off. " How is HE going to know my name-" She said till Ivan said, " Kokoay" " cocolaid?" Garet said unable to say her name right. " KOKOAY!!! CO-CO-A!!! learn to say it right!!" Kokoay said, very mad. " OK!!! gez don't throw a hissy fit!!!" Garet said backing away from her. " OK. Rule one, don't say her name wrong. Rule two, Garet don't say anything at all." Isaac said shutting both of them up. " Um...Kokoay... why did you attack Isaac?!" Ivan said making everyone look at Kokoay. " Because." " Thats great... We're really making progress today!!!" Garet said sarcastically. " Garet follow the rules!!!" Isaac said making Garet shut up again. " Kokoay... again... why did you attack Isaac?!" Mia asked again, her anger getting the best of her. Kokoay could tell because her voice was a bit raspy. " ... I was told to..." Kokoay said quietly. Everyone was still, thinking the samething as everyone else. This girl was told to kill someone?! Who would do something like this? and If this guys underlings were this tough, then how tough is he? Everyone, other than Kokoay, were thinking this for awhile intill Kokoay got tried of the quite. " HEY UNTIE ME!!! THIS IS KIDNAPPING!!!" Kokoay said trying in vane to get the ropes untied. " Oh? But it OK for you to try to kill someone WITHOUT them knowing?" Mia said, making Isaac and Garet laugh. " ITS NOT FUNNY!!!" Kokoay continued this for about ten minutes and they kept laughing intill they realist that Ivan wasn't laughing with them. " Ivan whats up?" Isaac asked. " For once!!!" Garet yelled happily. " For once What?" Isaac said wondering if he was going to regret asking. " Oh... For once I know somthing you don't!!!" " And what would that BE?!" Isaac asked really getting the regret feeling. " Well everyone knows that, Oh Mars this is really easy, that the SKY is up." Garet said happily as everyone did the anime drop thing. " Garet..." " I'm tried... lets do this tomorrow..." Mia said climbing in to her bed. " yeah good night..." Ivan said going to his. " Night Isaac, everyone, killer girl person..." Garet said leaving the room. " ITS KOKOAY!!!" Lets just say that that was her good night. " Nite y'all."  
  
~ The Next morning...~  
" Morning!!! Mia said as she went down stairs. " MORNING!!!" Both the boys said this at the same time. " Wheres Ivan?" Mia asked sitting down, picking up some bread. " dunno... Didn't see him this morning... " Garet said while eating an apple. " yeah... but I think hes still in the Inn... as his cape thing is still folded nicely on his already made bed... how him as the time and energy to MAKE those bed this early is something beyond my mind..." Isaac said wondering WHY the Jupiter adept was such a clean freak. " Yeah... Hey is that girl, Kokoay still here?" Mia asked just remembering that none of them untied her. " Must be... No one untied her..." Garet said shrugging his shoulders. " Hmmm... Do you think-" Isaac started but then, " No Garet doesn't." Mia said honestly, then all of a sudden she was under the table. " What?" " WELL before I was stopped... Do you think that Ivan is talking with Kokoay?" Isaac asked the two fighting friends. " MAYBE." The two of them said. " Fine... I'll go see..." Isaac said walking out of the room to let Garet and Mia fight with more space. " Ivan... Why did you go to talk to her alone?" Isaac muttered to himself. When he reached the door he heard Ivan and Kokoay talking. " Umm... would your boss be a Woman?" Isaac heard Ivans voice. " No... well actually it depends on how you spin things..." Kokoay said. " What do you mean?" Ivan said. " Well the head Boss dude is a guy... but the second in command and the leader of your squad is a Woman. She tells us who and why to kill." Kokoay voice said, " Why do YOU care?!" " Umm... Does she have a sword that is kinda sained with blood and is about 18..." Ivan asked almost praying that he was wrong, but then, " YEAH!!! How did YOU kno that?! Anyone who sees her doesn't live along enough to tell anyone else what she looks like..." Kokoay trailed. " Um... just guessing!!" Ivan said quietly. " Um... Isaac said that you used a Venom on him... how did you know how the Venom would work?" Ivan asked wondering how she had such a knowledge Venoms. " Oh I'm the Angel of Venom in the Class A type A team." Kokoay said proudly, intill she saw Ivans clueless face. " You don't have a clue what I'm talking about do you?" Ivan shook his head. " Angel of Venom means that I am a specialist of venoms, Class A means how good our team is, A being the best and and E being the worst. Type means if your bound to certain kinds of jobs, A being that you can do everything and B meaning you can't." Kokoay said as if It was the most easy thing to get. " Um... Yeah... What, Umm, Angel is your boss lady?" Ivan asked. " Why are you so worked up about my boss? Whats it to you?" Kokoay said getting mad about all the talk about her boss. " Oh... its nothing..." Ivan said leaveing the room. " HEY UNTIE ME!!!" Kokoay said as Ivan left the room and closed the door. He nust of been very deep in though because he walked right by Isaac and didn't really realize that Isaac was there. " but why...?" Ivan asked himself as he went right by Isaac to their room. " Ivan...?"  
************************************************************************  
Me:Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehhehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Felix: Um... Why are you laughing?  
  
Me: I have a great Idea for the story to add Kokoay to it more.  
  
Kokoay: WHY DIDN'T YOU MAKE ANYONE UNTIE ME!!!  
  
Me: Because.  
  
Kokoay: DIE!!!  
  
Me: * yawns* If you kill me you'll never find out WHY you can see psyenergy.  
  
Kokoay: your just so evil...  
  
Ivan: AHHH!!! FELIX!!! WHY ARE YOU EATING FUN-DIP!!! WHERE DID YOU FIND IT?!!!!  
  
Felix: Angel keeps a big box of it under her bed... Fun-dip!!!  
  
Garet: But he seem normal...  
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Thats because that my special formula for Anti-Felix-High-On-Fun-Dip-Powder. A.F.H.O.F.D.P!!!  
  
Ivan: Your just too creative for your on good...  
  
Kokoay: Hey how about the website-  
  
Me: REVIEW!!! 


	8. Why me!

Me: I'M BACK!!! SORRY ALL MY FANS, BUT HERE IT IS THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Felix: Do you care to tell them WHY you didn't update?!  
  
Ivan: Yes DO tell us.  
  
Kokoay: All ears...I'M SO HAPPY!!! I GET TO BE A INTRO CHARACTER!!! anyways  
  
Me: Um, Look at the time, I've got to go to...um...SCHOOL!!! bye!!!  
  
Garet: Hey I though its easier break right, nobody is in school!!  
  
Me:...can't believe GARET was the one to figure it out...  
  
Isaac: I know why!!! Let me tell you! You see-* gets hit on the head with a wooden hammer*OWWWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Ivan and Felix: We feel your pain...*both get hit on the head* OWWWWW!!!  
  
Garet: Gezz, SOMEBODY is NOT in a good mode right now...*Garet see hammer, but unlike the others was smart, yes smart, enough do duck to the right* HAHAHAHA-...look at all the pretty colors...good night...*he didn't see the second one*  
  
Kokoay: God, I think you can stop trying to kill the people now...angel?!  
  
Me: That..t wasn't me..e...I though it was..s you...  
  
Kokoay: Not me...  
  
Voice: ~ run like hell little mice!!! hahahaha~  
  
Ivan( the voice woke him up): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*breath*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*breath*NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!*breath* NOOOOOOOOOOOOO-* get knocked out because he wouldn't get to the point*  
  
Kokoay: That was a waste of time...  
  
Me:...hehehehehe...  
  
Kokoay: Mu?  
  
Me: HUH!! um,oh...nothing...  
  
Voice: HOTGIRL515 DOES NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN!!! BUT SHE DOES OWN THE RIGHT TO CHOP OFF ALL YOUR HEADS AND DEEP-FAT-FRY THEM!! HAHAHAHAHA...OK she doesn't...but go gotta say it was kinda funny...  
  
Kokoay: Right...On with the story!!!  
  
***********************************************************************  
* Why Me?!*  
  
" GOD DAMMIT!!! WHEN WILL YOU PEOPLE UNTIE ME!!!" Kokoay yelled at the three adepts who were playing cards, trying to pretend that they didn't hear the yelling of a girl who was just about to call their blood. Note the word TRYING. Yep Kokoay wasn't the kind of person you could ignore, but they were trying.  
  
" Um... So Ivan was asking Kokoay a lot of questions about what she is?" Mia asked putting down two cards face down. " Two fours." " Bullshit!!!" Garet yelled flipping over the two cards " HAHAHAHAHA!!! the deck is your Mia!!"   
  
*Do you really need me to tell you WHAT card game their playing, Do you? Please don't make me tell you the rules of the game... If you REALLY need them e-mail me at animeangel515@yahoo.com.*  
  
" God Garet your pretty smart at this game...Yeah Ivan did ask her a lot questions, Three fives..." Isaac said as he out three cards. " Humm...Four six's, what kinda questions were they?" Garet said, deciding that he wasn't going to take the risk of seeing if Isaac was telling the truth or not. Isaac, unlike Mia who had just learned this game, was pretty good. Garet did teach this game to them, them meaning Isaac, Jenna, Felix, before the storm did broke up all their friendships.  
  
" Isaac did you just call Garet smart? Well now that I think about it, everyone has to be good at SOMETHING...BS...NOOOO...." Mia said as she flipped over the four cards Garet had played to find out that he wasn't lying. " I'm no good at this game..."  
  
" Sure you are Mia, I mean sure you are REALLY losing right now, but you are just learning the ups at down of this game. But that was a good that you made sure that Garet wasn't lying. Four cards at once is always call for concern. OK...One six..." Isaac said to Mia as he put down one card.  
  
" Just one huh...OK-" Garet started as he began to put down three more cards but then again, Kokoay doesn't like to be ignored.   
  
" GOD DAMMIT!!! ALL YOU PEOPLE SUCK AT THIS GAME!!! I COULD KICK ALL YOUR BUT AT THIS GAME!!! Oh...ummm...that gives me an idea..." Kokoay yelled, but stopped then she began to think about what she had said.  
  
" What is she doing, three Sevens." Garet said as he put down those cards he was going to play earlier. But one thing Garet really didn't like the way she said idea... ideas were always bad unless you were the one using the idea.  
  
" Bullshit...Garet its called 'thinking' you should try it sometime, it might help you. Oh...YES!!!" Mia yelled as Garet said "Shit." Turns out that he had played the jacks, not sevens. "I finally did it right once..."  
  
"Good for you Mia-" Isaac started, but Kokoay had finished thinking and she ready to let them know that.  
  
" HELLO!!! EARTH TO MY KIDNAPPERS!!!! I have a deal for you...If you have the balls for it...that is..." Kokoay said to the adept, glad that she had gotten their attention.  
  
" What is it...and what the catch?" Isaac asked her, not really trusting her. She did try to kill him after all. He wasn't going to let her forget it. His shoulder still hurt from the wound.  
  
" Hey can't we forget and forgive? Anyways, how about we play a game of ...um...thirteen? If I'm the winner you untie me. If any of you win, you can do as you please... but your the kind of people who like to play fair, right? Then why don't you pick one of you to play me in a two-on-two game? That sounds fair..." Kokoay said. She was proud of her gift with words and persuasive talk. She could get anyone to do anything, even make a lawyer tell the truth.  
  
" Fine...now whos going to do it..." Isaac said. He look at Mia. Judging by her clueless face, he could tell that she had no idea what that game was. Then he looked at Garet. Um...Garet was really good at card games but he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box. And he could tell that Kokoay was good at messing with people heads. He himself wasn't that bad but he wasn't nearly as good as Garet, but he would let somebody like Kokoay mess with his head that easily.   
  
" OK, I'll-" Isaac started, but was stopped when a voice said " I'll play her..."  
  
Everyone, yes even Kokoay, jumped up when they heard the voice. Ivan was standing in the door way. He look a little on the sad side and he didn't seem as perky as he always was.  
  
" Ivan do you know how to play this game?" Mia asked Ivan as he walk to the table that had their playing cards on it. " Kinda" Ivan said then, to everyone's even Garet's, Ivan mixed up the deck the way those pros at gambling places do. You know so fast that you think that the cards are flying. Well...I can't mix the deck at all so it really something for me. T.T. Lets just say that Kokoay isn't feeling as sure of herself as is was three minutes ago.  
  
" You CAN play this game." Mia said, very,very impressed. " Wow Ivan...I think your better the Garet is...Dang..." Isaac said under his breath. " Come on...Hes not better then me...OK he is so what..." Garet stated. He went to his seat and started muttering stuff that they couldn't hear. Poor sport aint he?  
  
" Fine...let play thirteen, little boy..." Kokoay said, getting the reaction that she wanted from him, or so she though. " ...little boy?...I'M ONLY ABOUT TWO OR THREE YEAR YOUNGER THAT YOU!!! I'M NOT A LITTLE BOY!!! I'LL SHOW YOU LITTLE BOY!!!" Ivan yelled. He looked over at Kokoay and smiled when he saw her smiling. "...But then... that what you wanted me to say when you did that so I would play the best I can... right?" Ivan smiled even bigger when he saw her face fall. * This boy is good... can't belive that didn't work...* Kokoay though to herself as she picked up her cards. * Oh I have TWO bombs and the two low twos... the odds are in my favor...*  
  
" OK... I have the lowest three...So i'll go first. I'll play this four card combo, lowest three, high four, low five, highest six." Ivan said as he put down four card face up. " Hmmm...Not bad...OK! I'll play...these four cards... lowest four, highest five, low six, high seven. Top that." Kokoay said putting down another four cards face up. She looked at the three others. Only Mia seemed deeping impressed, the others looked like this was just another game.  
  
" I CAN top that, but I'm not going to...Pass." Ivan said after thinking over which card to play. " Pass? Fine... I'll Pay this BOMB!!! Four Jacks!!! Read them and weep!" Kokoay said thinking that she won. It was sure to say that everyone else thought she won, even Mia. But she only thought that because of the way Kokoay said 'bomb'. Ivan looked down at his cards then smiled. "...your good...but...not good enough... I play to bomb of KINGS!!!" Ivan said lying down four kings.  
  
Lets just say that Kokoay wasn't feeling happy right now, no not happy at all. They were both down to five cards. ".............Pass..." Kokoay said quietly. Ivan just smiled and said " Fine... Three card combo... low seven, high eight, highest nine." Ivan sat all the way back in his chair looking happily at his two last cards.  
  
" ...Pass..." was all Kokoay could say. She didn't have the card to play this turn. All she had was a three, a Queen, a five, and two low twos. She was wipped. " Really? I end by playing the two highest twos...I win..." Ivan said as he played his last cards. " Yippy!!! Ivan won!! Ivan won!!" Mia said happily jumping up and down. " Right on man!! How did you learn to play thirteen?" Garet asked Ivan. "...I use to play it a lot with the others that lived in Hammet's ( thats the right way to spell it, right?!) place." Ivan said. "....Oh..." Garet said, sitting back down.   
  
" Anyways... deals a deal, so Kokoay... how did you like the chair? I think you and him will be getting to know each other for a while...hehehehehehe..." Isaac said walking to Kokoay. " Oh no you don't, unlike you, I'm in full heath and can still move at top speed." Kokoay said. Then she jumped over Isaac, and landed behind him. Garet tried to tackle her but she rolled to the right and jumped up. Mia casted Ice horn, but Kokoay was faster than Mia so she was able to get out of line of fire. " Bye Losers!!! Hahahahaha!!! Kokoay yelled as she ran out of the room to the hall.   
  
" Damn there she goes... NOW how are we going to catch her?" Garet said looking defeated. " Ivan, why do you look so happy?" Mia asked the wind adept that looked like he was just about to roll over laughing.   
  
" Two things!!" Ivan said holding up to fingers, trying REALLy hard NOT to laugh. " What?" Everyone said at once. " One, Garet's gotta a hole in the back of his pants." Ivan said ducking under the table, just about to fall apart and laugh. " WHAT?!" Garet yelled and looked at his butt. Yep, There was a really big hole on his butt showing his very 'man-ish'boxers. Doesn't pink bunnys just say Bad Ass all over it? " Wow Garet... didn't think you'd have such... unusual likeings in boxer patterns...those are boxers, right?" Mia asked Garet right before she fell over laughing. " Gee Garet, I TOLD you to stop wearing your little BROTHERS underwear!!" Isaac said laughing reall hard. " Shut up, what number two, Ivan?!" Garet said at the now laughing like crazy adept.  
  
" I though she might try to make a run for it if she lost so I put a little something at the bottom of the hall...Let me go check..." Ivan said getting up, which wasn't easy. He left the hall and closed the door. "Wha...?" Isaac said to the other adept, who were just as confused. Then they heard Ivan laughing and so one yell " DIE YOU MOTHER FU*KING A$$HOLES!!!" Safe to so whatever Ivan put in the hall caught Kokoay.   
  
A few minutes later Ivan came in draging in a wet Kokoay in a net. It turns out that Ivan put a net over the hall and when Kokoay got caught, she tried to pull it down. Ivan had put a back up trap, so when she pulled that rope, a nice pail full of water came down.  
  
~ Two Hours later~  
  
" Well Kokoay, we've got to go to Hammets for awhile, make your self at home, bye!!" Mia yelled at the now tied and gagged girl in the room. " dry you attolls!!" Kokoay yelled though the sock. Yes a sock, they could find any thing else so Garet took of one of his socks. Poor Kokoay. OH what she really was saying is 'die you assholes' but with her trying not to get the sock in her mouth she could say it right.  
  
*/ WHY ME?! WHY ME?! DO HATE ME UP THERE OR WHAT?!*/  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: What to you think?  
  
Ivan: ummm...were you trying to write a chapter of golden sorrow?  
  
Me: Yes...why...  
  
Felix: Because this chapter is like a page on ' how in play mostly asian played card games' not a drama on Ivans dream.  
  
Me: WELL IF YOU WERE READING IN-BETWEEN THAT LINES YOU WOULD OF SEEN THAT IVAN WOULDN'T OF HAD ENOUGH TIME TO SET THAT TRAP IF HE ONLY JUST HEARD THE DEAL AS HE WALKED PASS JUST WHEN KOKOAY SAID SHE'D PALY THEM!!!  
  
Isaac: umm...your right...How did he know...?  
  
Me: For me to know and you to find out!!!  
  
Felix: Come on  
  
Garet: Please?  
  
Alex: Yes please  
  
Felix: Hey Alex, were have you been?  
  
Alex: Oh there was this big sale at target on hair care products.  
  
Ivan: Sooo...you were like buying out the whole department or what?  
  
Alex:.....how did you know?....  
  
Ivan:....Hehehehe...  
  
Me: does ANYONE CARE!!!  
  
Mia: Tell us!  
  
Me: Ummm... only if the readers want to know!!!  
  
Mia: Review, and tell her to tell us about that. 


	9. Oh no! Mia's pissed again

Ivan: PEOPLE OUT THERE!!! LET ME OUT!!!  
  
Garet: Did you hear anything Felix?  
  
Felix: Not at all Garet.  
  
Ivan: DAMNIT PEOPLE!!! LET ME OUT OR ELSE!!!  
  
Me: Whos yelling?  
  
Garet: Someones yelling? I don't hear ant one yelling, do you Felix?  
  
Felix: Once again, I don't hear anyone...  
  
Me: Hmmm...  
  
Isaac: Those two are getting along to well...  
  
Me: ...did you lock Ivan in the closet again?! * starts to cast blue bolt on the two men who just stopped playing dumb, and who had just ran under a table, who only god knows how it got there in the first place*  
  
Ivan: I'll do the shout outs all ready!!!  
  
Garet & Felix ( From under the table): Good boy!! Eep! * both roll to the right to get out of the way of blue bolt*  
  
Ivan: COOKIES GO TO NIGHT ANGEL, WHO IS A LOYAL REVIEWER. AND FOR ONCE SHE WASN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO REVIEWED!!! A COOKIE GOES TO DRAGON EMPERESS WHO EVEN THOUGH SAID HOTGIRL515 WAS CRAZY, STILL INJOYED THE STORY. AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST BISHOUNEKO-AND-BISHOUNINU WHO THOUGHT THE STORY WAS FUNNY. OK I DID IT NOW LET ME OUT!!! * Sparks are heard behind the door*  
  
Me: Garet...Felix... WHY is Ivan in the closet, and why did he say he'd do the shouts outs all ready when I told YOU to do them?!  
  
Felix: We were going to do it when we ran it Ivan who just looked like he wanted to do it so we gave him a try.  
  
Me: Ohhh...Soooo....Why is he in the closet?Hmm...?  
  
Felix: He felt a bit, uh, shy!! Yeah shy!!  
  
Garet ( who wasn't listening, which is bad for them, very bad indeed...): You know that isn't true!!! We didn't want to do it so we made Ivan do!!!  
  
Felix: Oh no...RUN!!!  
  
Me: Felix...Garet...DIE * blue bolt*  
  
Felix: X.X  
  
Garet: X.X   
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHA!!! LETS SEE YOU DO THAT AGAIN!!! it OK Ivan I'll get you out!!! * goes the closet and opens it.*  
  
Ivan: I'M FREE!!! FREE!!! FREE!!!FREE!!! FREE!!!FREE!!! FREE!!!FREE!!! FREE!!!* does this for about ten minutes*  
  
Me: Oh Mr. free... did you use psynergy in here?! * has the litte vein thing that shows up on people when their mad*  
  
Ivan: ...Um...yes...  
  
Me: YOU COMPETELY FRIED MY CLOSET!!! DIE IVAN DIE!!! * picks up Garet's sword*  
  
Kokoay: ...I didn't know you could use a sword...* proceeds to pull out popcorn, sit down, and watch hotgirl515 try to kill Ivan by swinging Garet's sword all over the place amost hitting Ivan loads of times.*  
  
Ivan: SHE CAN'T!!! SHES JUST SWINGING IT!!! AND DON'T SIT THERE EATING!!!  
  
Kokoay:...want some...?  
  
Ivan:...OK...* stops and take a hand full, puts it all in his mouth and then runs*  
  
Me: Me too!! * takes some and then goes after Ivan*  
  
Kokoay: damn nutters...* looks around and sees Alex trying to sneak to another room* Hey Alex!!! come do the disclaimer!!!  
  
Alex: ...damnit...OK!!! THIS IS TO EVERYONE OUT THERE WHO IS A BIG ENOUGH DICK TO THINK THAT HOTGIRL515 OWNS GOLDEN SUN!!! HEM...SHE DOESN'T YOU FREAKING PEOPLE!!! USE YOUR HEADS IF YOU HAVE ANY!!!... is that good?  
  
Kokoay:... ... ... ...yeah... i think they got the point...  
  
Alex: that was what I was trying to do. Hey to you have any hand cream? I'm all out...  
  
Kokoay: NO!! what do think I am?! God damnit, let the fic begin!!!  
*****************************************************************  
  
* Oh no... Mia's pissed again...*  
  
It was a nice day in Kalay. The birds were happliy flying around. All the people were being nice to another ( " Go ahead and take this free bun" " I couldn't..." " I love you" " I love you too..." that sort of thing) A lovely day. ( Evil isn't it?!) Then...out of no were...  
  
" WAKE UP GOD DAMNIT GARET!!!" ( thank god...) Isaac yelled at his body who had over sleeped. I know it bad gammer, but none of you out there are teacher...right?  
  
Anyways...  
  
" Huh...? Where the fire?" Garet said sleepily. Isaac now had the vain thing. " In this flame-thrower that I will use, and if I do then the fire will be on your head!!!" Isaac shouted at the now fully awake Mars adept.  
  
" Damn Isaac... and here I thought that JENNA needed anger treatment...now I know what I'll do as soon as I get back to Vale..." Garet said to his very,very pissed friend. " What do you plan to do?!!" Isaac shot back, he was plain to see that he wasn't in the beat mood. Lady Layna ( Or something like that...I not sure, I really don't care because I think shes a asshole. But if you know what the name is tell me...) didn't really lift in his mood.  
  
" Sign you and Jenna for a anger management class." Garet said as he held up his shield protect himself from Isaac sword. " Geez your not in a good mood are you?" Garet pointed out.  
  
" Gee did you figure that out on your own?!"  
  
" Yep!!"  
  
" DAMNIT YOU DUMB ASSHOLE YOU!!!"  
  
" Stick and stones..."  
  
" DIE!!!"  
  
The following is censored out to protect the readers from danger. You can say that Isaac isn't happy.  
  
~* Mia and Ivan walking by the room the two boys are in*~  
  
"Umm... ...Ivan... do you think we should go talk to Kokoay insead of talking with Isaac and Garet?" Mia said has they heard a big BOOM from the room.  
  
" Oh...Yeah lets go..." Ivan agreed as a BANG noise came from the room.  
  
" ... ... ... Her room isn't to close, is it?" Mia asked Ivan as a nasty CLASH noise came out.  
  
"...What the hell are they doing?! Are they fighting WITH their swords?!...Great...how are bill here is going to cost us a pretty penny... ... but yeah its on the other floor..." Ivan said to Mia as they walked down the hall.  
  
You'd think he'd care more about their safety then the cost, wouldn't you? I mean they really ARE using swords...  
  
"... do you think we should of broke those two up? I mean they might get hurt..." Mia asked Ivan as they went up the hall.  
  
" Yeah and have them start trying to kill us too, I don't think so... I'm more worried about the cost of damage... We'll be kill monsters for about two months... I don't want to think about it..." Ivan said as they opened the door.  
  
" True... hey Kokoay...wakey wakey!!!" Mia said to the girl who was sleeping in a chair.   
  
Yes, they have'd untie her yet. Mean aint they? She must have a sore ass by now...  
  
" Wa...?" Kokoay said, still a little sleepy. " What do you want now? hasn't the midget done enough already?!" Kokoay said at them.  
  
" Now, now... do you really think you should be talking that way? I mean WE ae the ones that have you here... keep that up and you'll never get out." Ivan said with a smirk on his face.  
  
" No you wont... your not going to stay here in Kalay for long... you'll leave soon and you can't keep me here..." Kokoay said with a smirk that matched Ivan's.  
  
" Well we could take you the jail and you'll never get out..." Mia stated looking at Ivan, who nodded. That would work, If Kokoay wasn't as tricky as a fox.  
  
" No, that wont work." Kokoay said, her smirk growing by the minute. " How do you figure that? You tried the kill somebody... they wont let you get away." Mia said.  
  
" Proof, you don't proof that I was the one..."   
  
" Isaac as a wound on his shoulder... thats proof..." Mia muttered under her breath.  
  
" Yeah I don't think their going to prove your not guilty!!" Ivan said smirk gone now. Why was she smiling? Somethings up...  
  
" Only a wound on the shoulder... I think its safe to say that y'all are warriors." Kokoay said with a even bigger ( If that was possible...) Smirk. Yep Smirks weren't really the best expression she had. ( " Mommy!!! the lady is scaring me!!!" hehehehe...)  
  
" What does THAT have to do with it..." Ivan asked her, sitting down. Mia was already sitting on the floor.  
  
" Well... If your warriors, it would mean that you fight monsters all the time... If said in the right tone... someone could make the solders that it was just a battle wound and you were just trying to get back at me for something and used that as a reason to get me put in jail. And with all the fights that you've had with each other, I'm not going to be shocked if they think that you gave the wounds to him yourself!!!" Kokoay said in a voice that clearly said victory. I seemed to be the case...  
  
" ... ... Ivan let go talk in the hall..." Mia said getting up. " huh? Oh Ok..." Ivan said getting the Idea.  
  
"... You people should at least get me some food..." Kokoay said as they closed the door.  
  
" Whats up?" Ivan asked Mia, who didn't look happy.  
  
" ...shes got us... she as us in her hands... with all the fighting we've been doing, theres no way they'll believe that SHE was the one..." Mia said looking at Ivan then the door.  
  
" ... ... ... ... yeah... ... ..." Was all Ivan could say. Mia turned around and started walking down the hall. " Were are you going Mia?" Ivan asked her.  
  
" I'm going do see if Isaac done killing Garet and then get some food for her... if she dies because of no food, then we will be the ones in jail." Mia said heading to the boys room which was quite.  
  
"...Um...is it safe in here..." Mia said poking her head in the doorway.  
  
The room was a mess. It looked like a army of two hundred fought in here and lost. She even could she blood on the carpet. Ohhh... how the Inn owner was going to charge them...  
  
"Oh Mia, good morning!!" Isaac said cheerfully, while kicking something behind the bed.  
  
"...Morning Isaac...I hope that you'll clean this room up BEFORE the owner sees it... and weres Garet?" Mia asked trying to see what Isaac kicked.  
  
" Ohhhh...hes kinda out of it right now... give him a hour or so..." Isaac said trying to lead Mia out of the room. But she pushed him away and whent to see what the thing was.  
  
" OH MY GOD GARET!!!" Mia yelled looking at Garet. Well Isaac was right about one thing... He sure was out of it... She wasn't sure if even she could heal all the wounds he had... not that she didn't try or anything.  
  
" PLY!!!" Mia said out loud and the room glowed blue-ish. Garet wounds heal... well most fo them.  
  
" gee... I wonder what for breakfast...I'll go see..." Issac said creeping away. He hoped to get to the door before Mia blew out. He guessed that the door was about 5 feet away.  
  
four feet.  
  
three feet.  
  
two feet, almost there...  
  
one foot... just about there  
  
He's at the door nob... then...  
  
" DON'T YOU TRY TO GET AWAY ISAAC!!! YOUR GOING TO DO A FEW THINGS FIRST!!!" Mia yelled.  
  
"...damn so close..."  
  
" WHAT WAS THAT?!!"  
  
" nothing..."  
  
"RIGHT!!! FIRST, YOU NEED TO CLEAN UP THIS ROOM BY YOURSELF!!! SECOND, YOU NEED TO DO WHATEVER GARET TELLS YOU WITHOUT QUESTION!!! FOR ONE WHOLE WEEK!!!" Mia yelled at Isaac.  
  
" Whatever he says...? Even if he says ' sit down, don't say a thing, and let my kick your butt?" Isaac said the water adept. He could of sward that steam was coming out of her ears.  
  
" YES!!!" Mia yelled at him as Garet came to. Its a good thing because if he didn't, Mia would've started another assault of death. But how much better was it than being Garet punching bag for a week, you guess...  
  
" GARET!!! I'M SO HAPPY THAT ISAAC DIDN'T KILL YOU!!!" Mia yelled as is begain hugging him. Isaac figured that the cracking noises he heard was Garet bones... And he thought that Jenna had a firm grip. Almost killed once, now being killed again.  
  
" M..MIA...I'M..GLAD YOUR HAPPY ..BUT..YOUR..KILLING..ME..!"*crack* Garet said as Mia whent on cracking his bones. Isaac decided to save him.  
  
" Mia, I can't be Garet's punching bag for a week if you kill him before the week starts." Isaac said coldly leaning against the wall. Mia finally let go of Garet.  
  
" Oh Garet!!! Did I hurt you?!! Here let me heal it!!" Mia said at Garet.Garet begain to back away from the killer healer.  
  
Killer healer... that has a weird ring to it...Garet thought to himself.  
  
He could see it now...  
  
* warning!!! warning!!! Garet's imagination has begun to work!!! weird and usual thing we be appearing... If your afraid of the danger please skip ahead, for this as nothing to do with the story line.*  
  
" Oh No!!! Its MIA!!!" " RUN FOR YOUR LIFES!!!" the people yelled. A old man with a bad leg, came by. " Run from Mia?! I thought she was a healer?! I need her to heal my leg." The old man said. " SHE A KILLER!!! IF YOU HAD ANY SENSE, YOU'D RUN AWAY!!!!" A woman said as she ran away.  
  
" Hmmm... But I need to heal my leg-" the old started, but Mia appeared. " A bad leg? I'll heal it for you!" Mia said walking up to the old man. " Thank you Mia!!! But why were those people running away from you?" the old man asked. " Beets me..." Mia chuckled. " There all better... I'm so happy for you!!" Mia said as she hugged him.  
  
" Thats nice...but I can't breath!!! Your cracking my bones!!! OWWWW...gaaa..." The old said as he limped over her arms. " Hehehehehe..." Mia chucked " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! ANOTHER ONE BITES THE DUST!!! HAHAHAHAHA"   
  
* danger over due to being hit in the head about 20 times*  
  
" Garet?! WHAT were you doing?! I healed your bones?!" Mia yelled at the spacing adept. But Garet wasn't fully back to earth, which in this case isn't good for his heath.  
  
" DON'T HURT YOU KILLER HEALER!!!" Garet yelled making the room go quite. Garet finally came to his senses, a little to late though... " Um...did I say that out loud...?"  
  
Isaac could've counted the vains on her head. Garet was going to get it. He wished that he had some popcorn to sit down the watch show, but he didn't so he though he'd make the most of it. He sat down on the floor and begain watching.  
  
" Killer healer?! Thats the thanks I get for healing you?!! I WAS going to make Isaac be your punching bag for a whole week, but now... I'm going to make you and him MY punching bags!! For two weeks!!!" Mia yelled at Garet and then Isaac.  
  
" Damnit..."  
  
" Damnit..."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
" Yes ma'am...  
  
" Yes ma'am!!"  
  
" BETTER!!"  
  
*~ Out in the hall were Ivan had desided that it was better for his heath and freedom to stay in the hall then go in the room with them.*~  
  
" I'm going to go see Kokoay again...yeah...but I don't want to alone in the room with her...I know, I'll call a djinn to go with me... but which one..." But before he could decide, Gust, Breeze, Zephyr, and Smog appeared before him. ( You can find Smog in the evil dessert.)  
  
" We'll all go with you!!!" Smog said. " YEAH!!! US ALL!!!" Breeze chirped. " Why not..." Zephyr stated. " We'll all go with you if you want us to.." Gust said. Ivan was happy that his dijnn were so loyal to him.  
  
" Sure lets go." Ivan said as he let the way down the hall. " Is she the one who tried to kill Isaac?" Gust asked Ivan, flying infront of him. " Yeah..." Ivan said opening the door. Kokoay was sitting there looking out the window. " Hey did you get some-...WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Kokoay started but changed her sentence when she saw the dijnn.  
  
" What the hell are we... how rude!" Smog said to her, flying up to her.  
  
" AHHHHH!!! The freak talks?! This is not happening?! I'm going to wake up and this is just going to be a dream!!!" Kokoay yelled at them. The arent very happy with this, on no there not.  
  
" FREAK!!!" They all yelled. Ivan started to watch the dijnn use their special attacks on her, but not a full power. Good or bad you decide...  
  
They weren't making Kokoay happy, and she was just about ready to kill them. " AHHH!!! Make these freaks stop!!! Make them stop!!!" Kokoay yelled as she tried to bite them. Ivan just laughed.  
  
" Hmmm...Maybe if you say your sorry, they'll stop on their own... but who knows..." Ivan said giving a wink to his djinn. They smiled ( if they can) at him and started talking to themselfs.  
  
" ... ... ... ... sorry... ... ... ..." Kokoay said to the djinn who were conspiring something. " hehehe...Oh... Umm...Ok we forgive you... hehehehe..." Smog said to her while making the others laugh quietly. " Really?..." Kokoay asked the four djinn and one adept that were still laughing.  
  
" NO!!!" They all said and they pulled out a big bucket of water and poured it on her. " GOD DAMNIT!!! I'M GOING TO KILL Y'ALL!!!" Kokoay yelled at the five things leaving the room. Ivan closed the door behind him.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHA!!! That was a good one guys!" Ivan said to his djinn. " I know, wasn't?!" Zephyr said looking proud of himself. "...Can you tell that Zephyr was the one that came up with the Idea?" Gust asked Ivan, who nodded. " Zephyr as a really igo!!" Breeze said to the others. They all sweatdroped and then Smog asked Breeze, " Don't you mean 'ego'?" " Thats what I said!!" Breeze replied. They all did the anime drop thingy.  
  
Then all of a sudden... " GOD DAMNIT YOU TWO!!! GET BACK HERE AND DO IT!!!" Mia's voice could even be heard in Lalivero with the pitch of her voice she was using.  
  
Person in Lalivero: " What was that?!"  
  
Another person in Lalivero: " I don't know sounds like someones mad at someone."  
  
Back in Kalay. See? I wonder if Mia's going lose her voice... Maybe...  
  
" IVAN SAVE US!!!" Isaac yelled at the wind adept as he ran down the stairs. " COME ON IVAN!!! GET THE KILLER HEALER OFF US!!!" Garet yelled as he followed Isaac, and they both jumped behind Ivan.  
  
" Fine I'll do what I can... but if my freedom or heath becomes at stake, your on your own..." Ivan told the two older, cowering boys behind him.  
  
" IVAN MOVE!!! OR ELSE!!!" Mia yelled as she came down the stairs. Ivan moved at once. " Sorry guys but my heath was at stake!!!" Ivan yelled at the two boys running from the killer healer. " DAmn you Ivan..." Was heard as they ran down the street. " ... I pray that you'll live..."  
****************************************************************  
Me: YAY!!! This is my longest chapter!!! Go me, Go me!!  
  
Ivan: yeah go me, go me... * continues to mutter while emptying his pocket of all the gold coins he as* Do you really want me to repay you?!  
  
Me: Yes... Now pay up!!!  
  
Ivan: ... damnit...  
  
Felix: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Ivan: ... Are you going to say anything?!  
  
Felix: * holds up a sign* Nope  
  
Alex: ... Stop talking....I'm ending this...  
  
Me: NO!!  
  
Ivan: NO!!  
  
Garet: NO!!  
  
Isaac: NO!!  
  
Felix: *Holds up a sign* NO!!  
  
Kokoay: NO!!  
  
Random person who just showed up : NO!!  
  
Alex:... ... REVIEW!!! 


	10. Kokoay's a earth adept?

Ivan: Oh no... you readers picked a bad time to come... Hotgirl515's... watching TV!!!  
  
Me: Shhh!!! I'm watching my anime, which was evilly dubbed but I can help it!!! If you talk to me right now I'll blow your head off!!! Wait I'll all the shows are over, intill then just do something!!!  
  
Ivan: And there you have it!!! She have begun her daily run of shows that her mom and dad think she regressing!!! * hit with a shoe that come out of the T.V room* X.X  
  
Garet: HAHAHAHA!!! Your parents think your regressing!!! HAHAHAHA....   
  
Isaac: Whats up? Why did you stop?  
  
Garet: I just thought of something-  
  
Ivan: OH MY GOD!!! STOP THE PRESSES!!! * everyone stops doing what their doing ( besides hotgirl515 who is still watching but is listening) and looks at Ivan to hear what he as to say* CAN I HAVE A DRUM ROLL PLEASE!!!  
  
Everyone but hotgirl515: DUMMMMMMMMMMMM DUMMMMMMMMM DUMMMMMM DUMMMMMM DUMMMMM!! WHAT?!  
  
Ivan: GARET THOUGHT OF SOMETHING!!!  
  
Everyone in the world besides hotgirl515: NO WAY!!! REALLY!!! OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Garet: WHY MUST YOU RUB IT IN!!! T.T  
  
Mia: What were you thinking of?  
  
Garet: Well I was-  
  
Jenna: It was food, right?  
  
Isaac: Maybe it was Jenna...  
  
Felix: Maybe he was thinking about what I do to him if he was thinking about what you think he was thinking about.  
  
Alex: Maybe he's thinking about buying me some more hair spray... I ran out...  
  
Garet: I was thinking about-  
  
Ivan: He wouldn't buy you hair spray!!!  
  
Alex: WHY?!  
  
Ivan: One, he spend it all on buying candy * ^ ^ * Two, If he did have money, he'd buy more candy first!!!  
  
Mia: True!  
  
Jenna: Garet even gave me Fun-dip!!!  
  
Felix: ... Did you leave that fun-dip on the floor?...  
  
Jenna: Yes...why...  
  
Felix:... Uh no.... ... I ate it...  
  
Everyone but Garet and hotgirl515: AHHHH!!! Run!!!  
  
Garet: STOP!!!  
  
Everyone stops  
  
Ivan: Whats up?  
  
Garet: TWO THINGS!!! ONE, THAT WAS SUGAR FREE FUN-DIP BECAUSE I THOUGHT FELIX MIGHT TRY TO GET IT!!! * throws a dirty look at Felix, who throws a look just as dirty* TWO, I WAS THINKING ABOUT WHAT REGRESSING MEANS!!!  
  
Everyone just sits there for about three seconds intill what Garet said sunk in, then they all did the anime drop thing.  
  
Everyone but hotgirl515: GARET YOU DUMB ASS!!! DIE!!!  
  
Everyone casts something ( what they cast, you decide... you'll get more of a kick out of it if you do) And knocks Garet out.  
  
Garet: X.X  
  
Ivan:... ... ... ... ... ... ...* just keeps looking around*  
  
Isaac: Something up?  
  
Ivan: yeah...  
  
Felix: What it on you mind?  
  
Ivan: Not on my mind... over my head!!! DUCK!!! * ducks down*  
  
Everyone but Ivan and hotgirl515: Huh? OWWW * are hit by something that flew from the roof* X.X  
  
Ivan: Kokoay must you scare the crap out of me like that?  
  
Kokoay: Yep!!  
  
Ivan: For that you do the shout outs.  
  
Kokoay: Fine, but you do the disclaimer... THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READ THE LAST CHAPTER!!! HOTGIRL515 IS GLAD THAT YOU CAN'T STOP SMILING BECAUSE THAT IS THE WHOLE POINT OF PUTTING FUNNY CRAP IN THE CHAPTER!!! AND... HMM... THANK YOU FOR PUTTING UP WITH SOMEONE WITH A BAD HABIT OF STOPPING AN PROJECT BEFORE ITS DONE, AND WILL HOTGIRL515 WILL TRY TO FINISH THIS STORY!!! Thats it...  
  
Ivan: Fine I'll do the disclaimer... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... hotgirl515... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...doesn't... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .... ... ... ... ... own... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... golden sun... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... so... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... stop rubbing... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... IT IN!!!  
  
Kokoay: ... that a new one... way to be creative!  
  
Ivan: I know!!  
  
Sheba: Hello!!  
  
Ivan: Hey how did you get there?!  
  
Kokoay: Yeah I didn't hear you!  
  
Sheba: I'm Ivan's own stocker! Your not suppose to know I'm there...  
  
Ivan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Kokoay: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
* both run out of the room, and hit hotgirl515 who wasn't done watching TV, So soon after zaps and yells of mercy and pain were heard*  
  
Sheba * with a sweatdrop*: Ummm... let the fic begin?  
****************************************************************  
  
*~ Kokoay's a earth adept? ~*  
  
Ah, the sun was shining brightly. It was a warm peace full day in Kalay and the sounds of peace could be heard all over the town... yeah right!  
  
" DAMNIT GARET!!! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?! YOU TOO ISAAC!!! HURRY UP!!!" yelled a voice full a evil and unjust thoughts to take over the world!!! Well, thats code for day two of Garet and Isaac enslavement by Mia. Being Mia slave or being a slave for someone trying to take over the world, Which is worse? You'd think that was easy to say, wouldn't you?  
  
" Yes ma'am!"  
  
" Yes healer lady!"  
  
I think you can guess who said what...  
  
" I MEAN RIGHT NOW!!!" yelled Mia, putting fear in everyone hearts around them.  
  
*~ streets were people walking by the Inn can heard Mia's slave calls~*  
  
Person 1: " Oh my god! I wonder what kind a horrible person is on there!! Maybe we should go tell someone at the manor about these people stay here!!  
  
Person 2: " Yeah and have the yelling person have one of her slave boys come after us!! I don't think so!!"  
  
Person 3: " I know the Inn keeper and he says that four warriors are staying here and at the Inn and they've caused him lost of customers!!"  
  
Person 2: " then he should kick them out!!"  
  
Person 1: " What about the slave thing you were just talking about? he doesn't what to get hurt, you know!!"  
  
That sort of thing... anyways... back to the people that actually have a something to do with the story line other then had slap stick comedy.  
  
" Gee... at this rate will' never leave Kalay... Isaac! Garet! while your out getting whatever Mia wants you to get, Get me a few herbs. " Ivan said looking over his book and putting down his tea. Isaac and Garet had been running all over town getting things or doing things that Mia wanted. They weren't happy that Ivan was trying to cash in on it.  
  
" Hell no Ivan! Get your self up and you go buy it!" Isaac shouted at Ivan. Then they heard a voice yell " IF YOU HAVE THE TIME TO YELL AT IVAN, THEN GO CAN GO GET ME A FEW MORE THINGS!!!" yep Mia had them right were it hurt... Ivan was going to pay for that.  
  
Ivan didn't really want them to get him some herbs, he just wanted him to get in more trouble then they were in. He had been doing this a lot lately, and each time Isaac and Garet had a another new reason to do something bad to Ivan... But they decided to do it after Mia let them go... and when they were on the road so if Mia puts them back on the slave thing, there wouldn't be so many things to do.  
  
* Calm down Isaac... think about the plan...* Isaac thought to himself. Ivan saw this thought maybe some mind reading was in order. Ivan had gotten good at reading minds with people seeing anything to weird. But none of them were adepts so when Ivan was reading their minds, all they saw was a little boy with his hand out and eyes closed.  
  
Ivan walked past Isaac, then turned around and said " What the hell?!" pointing over to the left. And just because Garet and Isaac are brain dead, they fell for it, though Garet more than Isaac.  
  
" WHAT?!" Garet said leaping over to the direction Ivan had pointed to. Isaac just stood were he was, look over were Ivan pointed. Ivan got behind Isaac and began the read his mind, well kinda... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
* Lets see what your thinking Isaac...heh heh heh...* //*... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...*// Ivan couldn't figure out why there wasn't anything on Isaac's mind. * I'll try again...* //* ... ... ... ... DIE IVAN!!!*//  
  
BANG!!!  
  
Isaac had pull out his sword and head Ivan on the head with it. Not with the blade or anything... just with the dull part of the sword. Garet looked up in time to see Ivan fall to the ground. " Look at all the pretty birdies... " Ivan said before he become out of it.  
  
" ... Isaac... did really have to hit him that hard? If Mia finds out..." Garet started, but then saw Isaac pick up Ivan and put him in a closet. " She wont find out if see doesn't find the proof... come on..." Isaac said heading for the door. " OK but how are what are we going to saw when Mia find out that Ivan isn't anywhere in the Inn?" Garet asked his buddy as they walked over to the shopping part of town.  
  
" Easy... we say that Ivan wanted to go out of a while..." Isaac said walking over trying to find the item shop. he needed herbs for when Mia killed them, if he used psynergy, he'd run out in about three minutes.  
  
" Um.. Here one of the things Mia wanted.."  
  
*~ back to the Inn because I'm sure you don't want five pages of Isaac and Garet shopping for whatever Mia wanted ~*  
  
" Ivan!!! were are you!!! IVAN!!!" Mia yelled thought the Inn, looking for the young wind adept. She was running around the Inn, going in to other peoples rooms... yeah... she was scaring all the other people in the Inn. " AHH!!! What are you doing?! This isn't your room?! What are doing looking at my closet?!" " GET OUT OF MY WAY!!!" Mia yelled at the person ( who it is doesn't matter because everyone in town looks about the same...) and whet to the closet to finish looking in there, but he wasn't there.  
  
" OK, hes not there... I'm going to check the next room..."  
  
" GOOD! NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!"  
  
" Jesus... Don't get butt hurt about it..." Mia said walking out the door. " I wonder if Kokoay has seen Ivan." Mia opened the door to the room Kokoay was in. "... ... Were's my food at...? What's up...? You look like you lost something..." Kokoay said to Mia as she watched Mia walk around the room, looking in different spots every once and a while.  
  
Mia turned around and said to Kokoay " Have you seen Ivan? He's the short with blond hair." Kokoay thought for awhile then " Oh... you mean the kid that started glowing and then knew my name... hmm...Nope haven't seen him today..." Mia looked at her, then decided that she was telling the truth. " OK, fine... but about the glowing thing... HOW did you see it...?" Mia asked her. Kokoay just looked at her, looking like she was thinking about something.  
  
" Well... I just saw it... It kinda looked like what happens when I do my black magic... It's earth-based for me..." Kokoay said to Mia. Mia's mouth fell. " What? You look shocked... Is there something I should know?" Kokoay said. " Well I think your an adept... You said earth-based, right?" Mia said to Kokoay, who nodded. " What an adept?" Kokoay asked. Mia thought for a moment ( Good thing Garet's not here... He'd never be able to keep up with all the thinking going around! ^.^! ) Then she said " Well an adept is someone with power, like us... Me, Garet, Ivan, and Isaac are adepts... I'm a water-based... Ivan is wind-based, Garet is fire-based, and Isaac is earth-based, like you..." Mia said.  
  
Kokoay looked shocked. She never thought that there were so many kinds to powers. " So how many different kinds of elements are there to control?" Mia said to her " There are only four... If you want I can show you the power of water..." Kokoay thought for a moment, then said " OK, then I'll show you my power, but you'll have to untie me, and not tie me up again... I wouldn't run away again... well not in till I find out about this element thing." Kokoay, nobbing her head to the back of the chair.  
  
" Fine, I want to see if it really is psynergy, or something else..." Mia said while uniting her. " OK your untied... now let go to the park and to it there... It'll let to some wierd questions if water come through the door or if the ground starts to shake..." Mia said going to the door. Kokoay followed her out of the door at through the door and down the hall. They were just about out of the Inn, when they heard a knock on the closet door.  
  
" What the...?" Kokoay said opening the door. Ivan fell through and landed on the floor. " Owww... I'm going to kill Isaac..." Ivan said rubbing his head. There was a bumb on his head from Isaac's sword. " Isaac...? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!!" Mia yelled out. Kokoay look at her then blended down to Ivan and said " ... Is she always this scary when she mad?" Ivan looked up at her, then looked at Mia, then said " Yeah... well this is kinda mild, for her... Why are you not tied up?" " Mia said that she was going to show me the power of the psynergy of water... then I'm going to show her my earth magic..." Ivan just looked at her.  
  
" Mia... Are you really going to show her your psynergy? That could be bad... But what is this about earth magic...?" Ivan said to Mia and Kokoay. Kokoay wasn't happy about that. " What do you think, that I'm going to try to take your power or something like that?!" " Ivan... why don't you show her your psynergy, too?" Mia said to Ivan. Now, if you don't know Mia, then asking like that doesn't seem so bad to you... but for someone like Ivan, that meant 'do it or die!' So Ivan agreed to it. I didn't want to end up like Isaac and Garet... Speaking about, guess who just came in through the door... heh heh heh... it's time for the 'lets kill Isaac and Garet show!"  
  
" ISAAC!!! GARET!!!" Mia yelled. Soon they were having a adult talk... a.k.a, Isaac and Garet trying in vain to stop Mia from killing the two of them. Ivan and Kokoay took their seats and started to watch the three. " Want some popcorn?" Ivan asked handing the popcorn to Kokoay as a BANG noise is heard. " Oh...sure." Kokoay said taking some popcorn while a BOOM is heard. " IVAN HELP US!!!" Isaac yelled. " Nope..." Ivan said eating some more.  
  
" YOUR NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS!!!" Mia yelled.  
  
" OH NO!!!" The boys yelled.  
****************************************************************  
  
Me: Heh heh heh... I didn't feel like going any longer.. so you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out more...  
  
Kokoay: ... well at least I'm not going to be tied up again...  
  
Garet: For now...  
  
Kokoay: What do you mean ' for now'?!  
  
Isaac: Just as he said.  
  
Kokoay: You just got beat up in the story... do you really want to be beat up now?!  
  
Isaac: bye!  
  
Garet: see ya!  
  
* both are seen running away*  
  
Kokoay: Freaks...  
  
Ivan: Review!!! * Sheba shows up behind him*  
  
Sheba: I found you!  
  
Ivan: AHHH!!! * runs away*  
  
Sheba: Your not getting away!!! * runs after him*  
  
Me: freaks... 


	11. What were leaving Kalay? No way?

Me: I'm back! I got in trouble because I came home a LITTLE late, and I didn't call home... BUT HERE I AM!  
  
Ivan: sadly  
  
Felix: painfully  
  
Jenna: sorrowfully  
  
Mia: joylessly  
  
Isaac: unfortunately  
  
Garet: unhappily  
  
Kokoay: undeightfully  
  
Alex: undesirably  
  
Sheba: detestfully  
  
random kid who over heard: dreary  
  
Me: Do you all really hate that much? T.T  
  
A loud mummer saying "YES!" is heard, even from the random kid who over heard.  
  
Me: Grrr... THATS IT!!! BLUE BOLT!!!  
  
Ivan:X.X  
  
Felix:X.X  
  
Jenna:X.X  
  
Mia:X.X  
  
Isaac:X.X  
  
Garet: Look at all the pretty stars...goo hight!X.X  
  
Kokoay, who was smart and wore rubber: Hah!  
  
Alex: Siff...siff...don't cry..don't cry...MOMMY!! THE MEAN GIRL MADE ME CRY!!!( goes and runs to his mom)  
  
random kid who over heard: ...why wasn't I hurt?  
  
Me: Because of two things. 1) Your a random kid who over heard what we were saying and 2) WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!  
  
random kid who over heard: Because I need a job, and I thought you could use a muse that no one else uses.  
  
Kokoay: Good point!  
  
Me: Quite! Your lucky that I made you wear rubber...  
  
Kokoay: Why did you let me wear rubber?  
  
Me: Because you play a big part in this chapter and I want you to do the disclaimer.  
  
Kokoay: make the random kid who over heard do it!  
  
Random kid who over heard: I haven't done this before.  
  
Me: Kokoay, disclaimer. random kid who over heard, shout out I wrote them down. NOW!!!  
  
Kokoay: HOTGIRL515 DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN...BUT SHE DOES OWN THE RIGHT TO MAKE YOU EAT VEGETABLES AND HEATHLY THINGS!!! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! OK SHE CAN'T BUT WHAT IF SHE DID? SCARY, HUH? Thats how you do a disclaimer. Do the shout outs.  
  
Random kid who over heard: COOKIES GO TO THE FOLLOWING PEOPLE!! A COOKIE GOES TO NIGHT ANGEL WHO HOPES THAT MIA IS P.M.S.ING, BUT GUESS WHAT...THATS RIGHT FOKES SHES NOT!!! THAT JUST HER WHEN SHES MAD!!! TAKE A GUESS ON HOW SCARY SHE'D BE IF SHE WAS! TO DRAGON EMPRESS ( I hope this is right, I have a problem with spelling and my spell checks lack of words doesn't help...) WHO SAID THAT MY MIA WAS ENJOYABLE EVIL! FOR THAT ONE SHE DOESN'T GET A COOKIE, BUT A WHOLE CAKE!!! Is that good?  
  
Me: ahh...you made me proud... OK you my muse!  
  
Kokoay: Are they finally leaving Kalay?!  
  
Me: maybe...hehehehehe...  
  
Kokoay: Are you going to make them tie me up again?!  
  
Me: Only god knows...but then again, he doesn't have the right kind of spys...*goes to the closet, opens it, and we see an angel tied to a chair.* Trying to hide, eh? (note: this is just a joke. If you a really in to god, let me know and I will not do this again.)  
  
Kokoay: let-  
  
Me: let my new muse do it!  
  
Random kid who over heard: Let the fic began!  
****************************************************************  
*~ What! Were actually going to leave Kalay? no way!~*  
  
"Ah the clear skys and the fresh air. The lovely sound of birds chirping, doesn't make you sick?" Isaac said limping behind with Garet.   
  
Mia had refused to heal them, and had Ivan cast bind ( His safety was at stake) on Isaac so he couldn't heal them. Evil anit she? Nope no P.M.S...lets hope that she actually doesn't get it... ( "Have mercy on us, ruler Mia" the boys cried)  
  
" Yeah... You want me to start some fires? A few burning houses should lighten the mood..." Garet said looking for the house with the least amount of people in it. Yeah I know, he doesn't want to kill anybody... but hes a hero after all, killing people just would fit right...well killing good people anyway...  
  
"Hmm...That might lift the moods...-" Isaac but then a voice behind them cut him off.  
  
"Yeah it would, but I don't think the two of you could take another Mia beat down at the time. Besides I think a earthquake would be less obvious thing to do and do more damage then a fire and cause more fear, too." Kokoay said scaring the two boys.  
  
Isaac wasn't in the mood to deal with Kokoay, but that doesn't mean Garet wasn't.  
  
"Damn it Kokoay! Dont sneak up on us like that!" Garet yelled at the girl that started to walk in front of them.  
  
"I didn't sneak up on you." Kokoay said, tossing her hair to the side. She had decided let just keep it down.  
  
"Come on! ninjas make more noise than you!"  
  
"No, Garet, they make the same amount." Isaac said, getting to hair that Kokoay tossed out of his face.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I don't know, maybe because I am a ninja?" Kokoay said, walking faster.  
  
"Damn her...She piss's me off..." Garet said flipping Kokoay off.  
  
"Calm your self Garet...But shes right... an earthquake would cause more damage than a fire...plus a fire would be to easy to point back at you... an earthquake is more likely to happen at this time of year." Isaac said to Garet, while the image of a earthquake causing mass damage to Kalay plays in his head.  
  
"If you don't want to die, you better not try anything...I'm watching you..." Mia said turning around. It appears that Kokoay told her everything. Mia and Kokoay were getting along way to well. That wasn't good at all, A killer healer and killer ninja, not good at all...  
  
Ivan started to walk slower so he could walk with the boys. " Hey guys... Isaac...I don't trust Kokoay... We need to be a top shape... I'll remove your bind... Heal yourself and Garet..." Ivan said, removing to bind with his last bottle of that stuff that removes that kind over thing. ( I don't like using them, so I don't buy them and If I get one I sell it.)  
  
Isaac was happy about this, he didn't trust Kokoay either. Garet trusted Kokoay as far as he could through her. Safe to say that the guys weren't Kokoays fans.  
  
*~ Mia and Kokoay ~*  
  
"Kokoay are you sure that your a adept? I find it hard to believe..." Mia said to her new friend. Kokoay tossed her hair.  
  
"I'm sure... I think I'd know what I could do, or not." Kokoay said coldly as the park came in to view. She didn't like being asked so many questions. Mia heard the tone in Kokoay voice an decided that it was time to stop asking questions.  
  
"OK, let find a clearing to do this in... Ah, over here!" Mia said taking them to a spot away from everyone else in the park.  
  
" Garet you first, so after you start a fire I can use my powers to put it out." Mia said to Garet before he asked the question Mia already new he was going to ask.  
  
"How the...? OK, I'll go... Flare Wall!" Garet yelled, and a wall of flames appeared and begain to spead. Kokoay was impressed at this. "Wow...umm...their speading..." Kokoay said to Mia.  
  
"OK, My turn.... Ice Horn!!!" Mia yelled, and a bunch of ice pillers came out of nowhere. The pillers out out the fire. This also was new to Kokoay, but she didn't think it was as cool as the fire.  
  
"Nice...how about the taller blond...?"  
  
"Fine... Earthquake!!" Isaac yelled and the ground began to shake. This wasn't new to Kokoay, but to see some one else do it was. "OK...I'm not the only one...OK...Little blond..."  
  
"I'll show you little...." Ivan said. " Whirlwind!" Ivan yelled and a whirlwind appeared. Now this was the biggest shock of all. She had seen that kind of spell before, but...  
  
"... ..." Was all Kokoay could say. The others didn't know what was up. She had said something about the other powers used. Maybe she didn't like the wind thing?  
  
"Um...Kokoay... is something up?" Mia asked her, but she didn't say anything. "Yo, earth to Kokoay!" Garet said loudly, waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello!!!" Isaac yelled in her ear. "Damn she out of it... I wonder... what was it about Ivan psynergy that made her do that?" Mia asked out loud. Garet and Isaac thought for a moment, yes Garet thought, then Isaac got than Idea.  
  
"Ivan! Mind Read her to find out what shes thinking about." Isaac said to the smaller blond adept. Ivan nodded and then began to Mind Read.  
  
After about two minutes of Mind Reading, Ivan stopped and looked like the world was going to end.  
  
"Whats up, Ivan?" Mia asked. The three of them looked at Kokoay and Ivan, but neither one of them said anything. "Ivan..." Isaac started but then, Ivan cut him off.  
  
"You...know that Kokoay... as had contact with the girl from my dream, right?" Ivan started but the othes cut him off.  
  
"That dream thing again?"  
  
"Ivan, is that dream still haunting you?"  
  
"What does the dream as to do with this!"  
  
"... turns out that everyone in Kokoay's group is an adept... and the girl from my dream...is a wind adept like me..."  
****************************************************************  
Me: Go me! Go me! Go me!  
  
Ivan: No, not go you!  
  
*~ Smacks Ivan on the head.~*  
  
Ivan: X.X  
  
Me: Ah...better...Anyone else?  
  
* Everyone starts backing away *  
  
Me: Good... now that we've got that across... my new muse will do the ending!  
  
Random kid that over heard: Reviewers review...  
  
Kokoay: boy/girl put more feeling in it!  
  
Random kid that over heard: Why?  
  
Kokoay: because...  
  
Me: Damnit just do it right!  
  
Random that over heard: REVIEWER REVIEW!! 


	12. Seeing hell once is bad, so about again?

Felix: ...Um... I don't mean to be rude-  
  
Ivan: Yes you do...  
  
Felix: Well yeah I do, but anyways, Isn't this story suppose to be about Ivan dream? You went about 4-5 chapters without Ivan even thinking about it!  
  
Me: Hahahahahaha! Vash is so funny!!! *sits in front of T.V and is watching trigun *  
  
Garet: Oh no! she's watching T.V!!!  
  
Everyone but the random kid who over heard gasps and starts to back away.  
  
Random kid that over heard: Whats up? Hotgirl515-GAA! * Garet puts hand around random kid that over heards' mouth and takes him out of the room.* Whats up with that!  
  
Isaac: Do you have a death wish? NEVER talk to hotgirl515 while shes watching T.V.  
  
Random kid that over heard: Why?  
  
Ivan: She loves T.V. way too much! If you talk to her while shes watching, the only thing your going to get is a taste of the blue bolt spell!  
  
Random kid that over heard: ...I don't think I need to talk to her anytime soon...  
  
Kokoay: Smart kid.  
  
Mia: Very smart kid.  
  
Jenna: Very,very smart kid.  
  
Sheba: I-  
  
Ivan, Felix, Garet, Isaac, Kokoay, and the random kid that over heard: Well know! smart kid!  
  
Sheba: no I wasn't going to say that... I was going to say, I'm watching you Ivan, I'm following you!!!  
  
Ivan: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!* breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! * Breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHH * breath * AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! * breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-* Is hit on the head*  
  
Ivan: X.X  
  
Kokoay: gee... Ivan was going to do the disclaimer, but because Sheba made him go crazy, She'll have to do it!!!  
  
Everyone cheers, besides Sheba  
  
Sheba:..Fine... UMM...UMM...HOTGIRL515 DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, BUT WHY DO WE CARE WHO MAKES IT? AS LONG AS THE GAME ROCKS!  
  
Isaac: Ahhh... straight to the point!  
  
Garet: Not bad at all...  
  
Random kid that over heard: ... aren't I suppose to do the disclaimer?  
  
Kokoay:... did you want to do it?  
  
Felix:... Isn't anyone going to answer my question?  
  
Gart: Which?  
  
Felix: The one that went like this... Isn't this story suppose to be about Ivan dream?  
  
Kokoay:...yeah...  
  
Garet: ...yeah...  
  
Isaac:... yeah...  
  
Sheba: ...yeah...  
  
random kid that over heard: It is?  
  
Me: *ending song to trigun is playing* I love that show!!  
  
Ivan *who came to*: Hotgirl515 is done watching T.V.! She can answer question, Felix!  
  
Me: yes I can, but I'm not going to... You've got to solve it on your own...  
  
Felix: NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Garet: NOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Ivan: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Kokoay: Mind Read her Ivan...  
  
Ivan: OK!  
  
* walks up to hotgirl515, but before he starts hotgirl515 holds up a paper*  
  
Ivan: Huh?  
  
Me: Hem... HOTGIRL515 IS PROTECTED BY SECTION 5B OF THE WRITERS CODE. ANYONE YOU ATTEMPTS TO BRAKES THIS LAW WILL RECEIVE TO VERY HARD BEAT DOWN  
  
Ivan: Umm...Whats that?  
  
Me: here section 5b  
  
Ivan: What the-?  
  
Garet: read it out loud!  
  
Ivan: SECTION 5B PROTECTS ALL WRITERS FROM HAVING THEIR MIND READ. THIS IS BECAUSE THE WRITERS IS THE ONE WHO IS CREATING THE STORY IS ALLOWED TO LEAVE HIS/HER MUSES AND INTRO PEOPLE HANGING INTILL THE WRITER WRITES DOWN THE PART OF THE STORY THE PERSONS WANT TO KNOW ABOUT. (Note: All writers, meaning everyone that reads this story and knows something about golden sun, are protected by this law)  
  
Kokoay: DAMNIT!!! start the story!!!  
  
Me: wait!!! Shout outs!!! random kid that over heard, do the shout outs!!!  
  
Random kid that over heard: OK!!! FIRST TO NIGHT ANGEL. SHE GET A CAKE, FOR TWO REASONS! 1) SHE WAS THE VERY FIRST PERSON TO REVIEW THIS STORY AND 2) BECAUSE SHE YELLED AT HOTGIRL515 BECAUSE SHE ONLY GOT A COOKIE IN THE LAST CHAPTER. DRAGON EMPRESS GET A COOKIE BECAUSE WHEN HOTGIRL515 GAVE HER A CAKE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, SHE GOT A SUGER RUSH. OH AND THOSE ARE POWERED CAKES, SO THEY HAVE A HIGH SUGER CONTENT.  
  
Me: Now you can start!  
  
Ivan: No you can't!  
  
Kokoay: Why not?!  
  
Ivan: Because Night Angel still wants to know what regressing means!!  
  
Me:...Oh... OK regressing means...well you know how progressing mean to move on, go forward? regressing mean moving back, so in the case that my parents think I'm regressing means that they think that I'm going back in age... in mind....OK start!  
  
Kokoay: Thank god!!!  
**********************************************************************************  
*~ Seeing hell once is bad, so about again? ~*  
  
The sky was bright and the birds were chirpping and... they all needed to burn in hell. Ivan thought to himself as they headed back to the Inn. A little movie popped in to his head.  
  
Girl: lalalala!! look at all the pretty birds...Umm...Ivan dear? why are you holding a gun and a torch on fire in your hands?  
  
Ivan: *walks up to girl and runs his sword through her* Heh heh heh heh... All things must die!! * loads gun and shoots the birds* HAHAHAHAHA!!! *runs into town and throws the torch on the houses*  
  
"AHHHH!!! run for your lives"  
  
"Everything is burning!!!"  
  
"MOMMY!!!"  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!!!!YOU WILL ALL DIE!!!"  
  
Ah...if only dream could come true...  
  
anyways on to thing that matter...  
  
Ivan didn't like all the love and peace going around. To him it looks like that Mia and the others were trying to give him some time alone.  
  
He had almost forgotten about the damn, then he had to read Kokoay's mind and then remember about it. Aint life a drag?  
  
Ivan looked back and so Kokoay nursing a few small burns she had gotten. Sense she was out of it, and Garet was the 'good' guy, he had thought that Kokoay needed a little...spark or flare to get her going. ( Hehehehe thanks for the tip night angel!)  
  
Safe to say that Kokoay was not happy with this... And when earth adept aren't happy, things start to 'rock and roll' (Bad pun I know but hey! shutting up now...)  
  
If you know what I mean...Heh heh heh...  
  
Ivan looked over at Garet, or what was left of him that is.  
  
"Damn it, Kokoay, did ya have to hit him with a quake sphere?!" Isaac asked. He was a bit on the ticked side... was it because Mia made him carry the bag of bones one would call Garet? Naa...couldn't be... Heheheheh...  
  
"Yes." Kokoay stated shortly. Ivan had the feeling that Garet was still on Kokoays hurt list.  
  
*// I wonder whats scarier Mia when shes P.M.S.ing or Kokoay when shes mad at somebody...something we'll never know...not that we'd want to find out...I don't think that any of us are going to want to test that match...//*   
  
Ivan thought this to himself, na really? Unlike two of our hero's who don't know when to keep their mouths closed, Ivan actually thought before he did something...well most of the time that is...  
  
"Ivan? Is something on your mind? You looking back, is something there?" Mai asked Ivan when she saw that Ivan had turned around again.  
  
"Huh? Oh no! I was just thinking about something... its not important..." Ivan turned back around. "Hey, before we go back to the Inn we should get something to eat... and maybe have the healer bring Garet back while were out..." Ivan said without turning around, and hearing his belly roar.  
  
"GOOD IDEA!!!" The three adept, that weren't out of it, cheered. All of them were hungry, especially Kokoay. After being tied to a chair for awhile and not getting any food, being able to suff her face was a treat.  
  
"YEAH!!! FOOD!!!" Kokoay yelled happily while throwing her fists in the air. Kokoay begain to repeat this and took the lead.  
  
"I hope Kokoay's going to help pay... judging by what shes doing, It could be a save bet to say that she eat almost as much as Garet..." Isaac said looking at the crazy girl and the big adept on his shoulder.  
  
"Um guys... lets deal with Garet first... I don't think my shoulders can take any more of this!!!" Isaac yelled still trying to carry Garet.  
  
"Fine...anyways the healers is on the way... right over there..." Ivan said pointing to a imporant looking house about three minutes away.  
  
"OK!!!" Isaac said, entering the house. There was an old man sitting in the back of the house in the normal healer robes. They were all use to seeing this now.  
  
"What may I do for you fine people, today?" The healer asked.  
  
"Can you bring him back?" Ivan asked. "Yes I think so... It will cost 175 coins to do so...OK, thats the amount...OK I'll call on my healing powers..." The healer said beginning to glow.  
  
"All done." The healer said, while Garet opened his eyes.  
  
"Woah...Rule one...don't make Kokoay mad! Two... Don't brake rule one!" Garet said jumping up.  
  
" Gee... I think we all learned that..er... those rules when Kokoay downed you with quake sphere." Ivan said as they headed out of the house and to the dinner were Kokoay was waiting for them.  
  
Kokoay looked like she was spacing out, intill they were right in front of her. "Huh? Oh...what took ya?" she said looking around, then saw that Garet was no longer downed. "Brought him back did ya? heh heh heh..." Kokoay turning around and headed in the dinner.  
  
" Guys... how about the three of you sit between me and Kokoay, OK?!" garet said as the four of them headed in and found Kokoay sitting at a table in the very back of the joint. She was talking to the manger, who was bent over, she the two of them were almost face to face.  
  
"...Why?" Isaac asked as they watched Kokoay talk to the man. Kokoay had just pointed to them and the man stood up tall and gave her a nod then backed to the back of the place.  
  
"...Because... I think that I'm still on Kokoay's hurt list..." Garet said moving behind the three of them ( mainly Mia) when Kokoay waved her hand in a 'come here' way.  
  
"...Fine, Garet you wussy... but I mean it with a P" Ivan said taking the lead before anybody could think about what he said. Mia figured it out first.  
  
"Ivan!!" Mia yelled "Watch your mouth!!" She said this while taking a seat next to Kokoay. Ivan sat down next to Mia and Isaac next to Ivan. Garet took the seat that was the most away from Kokoay.  
  
"Gee... not happy Garet?" Kokoay asked shing that Garet was trying not to look her in the eyes. "Oh, and yes, your still on my hurt list...Ah the waiter..." Kokoay said seeing the waiter coming over. They saw the manger standing a bit behind were the waiter was, so they figured that he was talking to her.  
  
"Good day, ya'll! What'll it be?" She said taking out her paper pad thingy. They all made their orders ( Garet's and Kokoay's being a bit on the huge side... heh heh.... pigs...) and began to talk, well, besides Ivan.  
  
"Yeah and the lemon really brings out the color..."  
  
"really? I've got to try it some time! My hair need more color tone..."  
  
"Yeah and then you bend your knees and then you thrust the sword forward like this..."  
  
"So that how you pack your a wallop!!"  
  
It went on like this for the whole meal, before the food came and after. They were all taking about different thing, none of them important, let alone sensible... Like Isaac and Garet were talking about how the size of a breadstick made it harder to break.  
  
"I mean it... the stick that are how this big are the best..." Garet said holding his hands apart. They were about 1 1/2 feet apart.  
  
"Really? Is that why you always win when we fight?" Isaac said srugging his shoulders.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
I'd go on, but for yor well being, I'll stop here... but if the boys are talking about breadsticks then what are the GIRLS talking about? Heh... I'll let you think about it.  
  
*~ about two hours later back that the Inn ~*  
  
" I can't belive that you got the manger to let all the food be on the house? Why didn't you tell that you had connections in Kalay?" Isaac asked Kokoay. They were in Mia's room, but Ivan was sleeping back in his room that he shared with Isaac and Garet.  
  
"I have connections everywhere... There isn't a place on Angara or Gondowan that there isn't anyone that I don't know give something for free..." Kokoay said " ...Um...two threes..." Yep...they're play bull-shit!!!  
  
"Wow...One four..." Mia said. She was getting better, but she still sucked.  
  
"BULL-SHIT!!!" Garet yelled turning over Mia's card, and it wasn't a four. "Hahahahaha!!!"  
  
"Damn you Garet..."  
  
I wont go in to detail about his game so...  
  
*~ Ivan, laying in bed, in the dark, all alone...dun, dun, dun! ~*  
  
"... ... Why did that girl have to be an adept?" Ivan said to himself. He still couldn't over it. "I'm getting sleepily..." He said with a yawn. He closed his eyes and went to sleep...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"DAMN YOU ANGEL OF BLOOD!!!" Ivan yelled running to her, pulling out his rod. She didn't say a thing... but keep smiling.   
  
When Ivan got within 5 feet of her she stopped smiling and said in a low, deadly voice " Foolish one... giving away your life away like this... but... if you want to die... I can HELP YOU THERE!!!" she yelled pulling out her sword and jumped out of Ivan's way.   
  
" Damn,...where are you!!!" Ivan yelled looking around. " When I find you, your head will fry!!" Ivan started to cast blue bolt.   
  
He could hear feet running behind him, but when he turn around she was 3 1/2 feet away and she way too close and too fast to run from. She lifted her sword and...  
  
Another person, a girl around his age blocked the sword. Both Ivan and the Dark haired girl stopped what they were doing. The new girl turned to Ivan and said " Are you OK, Ivan? the others aren't dead yet... but their lives are just about to end, you've got to act now if your going to help them!" There was something about her voice that sounded like he heard before. "That mean NOW!"  
  
"OK!" Ivan said running to the others. "I don't think so!" The dark-haired girl said pulling out a throwing knife. The new girl jaw dropped when she throwed the knife.  
  
Ivan saw it coming to late. He turned around and--  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"IVAN!!! WAKE UP!!!" Breeze yelled loudly in Ivan ear. Ivan woke up with a start.  
  
"What happened?!" Ivan said looking around. All his djinn and the four other adepts were in the room with him. They all looked at Ivan, then Mia talked first.  
  
"We heard you yelling..."  
  
"So we came in to check on you..."  
  
"You were turning like you did when..."  
  
"You first had the dream." Isaac finished.  
  
The eight beings in the room (Four humans, four djinn) looked at Ivan, who looked back...then...  
  
"I had the dream again... But this time it start a bit before were I woke up at... I think... this dream isn't going to leave me alone..."   
**********************************************************************************  
  
Random kid that over heard: HAHAHAHAHA!!! chiffhanger!!! HAHAHAHA!  
  
Felix: hes/shes just like hotgirl515... they bought do love their chiffhangers, don't they?  
  
Ivan: You know what they say, birds of a feather...  
  
Me: *hits Ivan and Felix on the head* What were you saying about my poor little muse? *runs over to rondom kid that over heard and hugs it*   
  
Random kid that over heard: T.T  
  
Garet: Didn't you want to ask the reviewers something?  
  
Me: Later... Review!! 


	13. the cunning Kitsune and the tricky Tanuk...

Ivan: ...Hotgirl515?... Playing hide-and-go-seek, are we?  
  
Garet: Were's Hotgirl?  
  
Ivan:Umm...  
  
Felix: *walking out of the living room* Damnit, she won't tell me what wrong...  
  
Garet and Ivan: WHO?!  
  
Felix: Hotgirl515-Woah!   
  
*Ivan and Garet zip past Feilx before him can finish*  
  
Ivan: HAHAHA!!! We found...you?  
  
* hotgirl515 is seen in front of the T.V, but the T.V. isn't on *  
  
Garet: Umm...isn't she, like, not safe to be around when shes near a T.V.?  
  
Ivan: Well, I don't know...I think shes only unsafe when the T.V's on... but I can't really tell you...  
  
Me: ...Tri...  
  
Felix * Who just came in the room *: She just said something!  
  
Garet: Wait and see if she says anything else!  
  
Ivan:OK!  
  
* All three sit down near hotgirl515 and wait for her to talk *  
  
~ 2 hour later ~  
  
Felix: ...OK...  
  
Garet: How much longer?  
  
Ivan: Don't look at me!  
  
Sheba: What are you doing?  
  
Ivan: Woah! Sheba, how the hell did you know that Ivan was here?  
  
Sheba: Because I've been watching you, remember?  
  
Ivan: ...Damn...  
  
Garet: Why is that?  
  
Sheba: Why is what?  
  
Garet: Why are you following Ivan around?  
  
Sheba: Because.  
  
Felix: Because why?  
  
Sheba: Because hotgirl515 decided that it would make the intro alot funnier if I followed Ivan around.  
  
Ivan: ...OK...why you?  
  
Sheba: Because I'm the only other adept that she likes that wasn't in the intro and decided on putting me in because shes so nice!  
  
Ivan:...is that true?  
  
Sheba:...No...but I gotta sat everything she tells me to say.  
  
Garet: Why?  
  
Sheba: Because, shes the one who types up the intro, puts words in your mouths, types the story, and types the outro.  
  
Felix:...Good point...  
  
Garet: Hey I just had a idea!  
  
Felix: !!!  
  
Ivan: !!!  
  
Sheba: !!!  
  
Garet: what?  
  
Sheba and Ivan and Felix: YOU HAD AN IDEA!!!  
  
Garet: Shut up... Ivan and Sheba, why don't you just mind read her?!  
  
Felix: Good Idea!  
  
Ivan and Sheba: FINE!!! * begin to mind read *   
  
Sheba: What the?  
  
Ivan: Damnit Hotgirl515! GROW-UP!!! * yells at hotgirl, and hits her on the head *  
  
Me: oww...  
  
Garet: Whats up?  
  
Ivan: shes sad...  
  
Sheba: because-  
  
Me: WHY DID LAST TESUDAYS SHOW OF TRIGUN HAVE TO BE THE END OF THE STORY!!!  
  
All the adepts in the room fall over.  
  
Me: But then...that gives me the chance to give trigun a better ending than the creater gave it!! Hehehehe...  
  
Kokoay: speaking about storys...  
  
Random kid that over heard: Why don't you tell them about Tears for Kalay?  
  
Garet: Whats that?  
  
Me: Its a one shot I'm writing on the school computers... I have a third period computer class and I always get done before the class ends so I decided on writing something at school so I could have something to do!  
  
Ivan: Whats it about?  
  
Me: You.  
  
Ivan: Me? Wow!  
  
Garet: That not fair...  
  
Me: whats not?  
  
Garet: This story is about Ivan as well!  
  
Me: No really?  
  
Felix: Just because Ivan is your fav. person doesn't mean that everything is about him  
  
Me: I know but...Thats just the way things are! Kokoay and Random kid that over heard! Shout outs and disclaimer!  
  
Kokoay: Fine...I'll do the disclaimer...HOTGIRL515 DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN.  
  
Ivan: Is that it?  
  
Kokoay: Oh yeah...THANK YOU  
  
everyone falls over.  
  
Random kid that over heard: THANKS GO TO NIGHT ANGEL AND DRAGON EMPRESS! HOTGIRL515 IS HAPPY THAT YOU LIKED THE CAKE NIGHT ANGEL, AND IS GLAD THAT YOU AT LEAST WEREN'T BOUNCING OFF THE WALLS, HOWEVER, DRAGON EMPRESS... THE PLASMA CANNON ISN'T GOING TO MAKE HOTGIRL515 GIVE YOU A CAKE! IF SHES DEAD, WHOS GOING TO GIVE IT TO YOU? AND...UPDATE!!!  
  
Me; Yep...thats it...  
  
Ivan: What about the thingy  
  
Me: Oh... look...readers if you want me to put lovey dove crap, let me know... I all ready have the groups set up, so, yeah...  
  
Kokoay: and the website?  
  
Me: Ok, all the readers! go to this site! www.freewebs.com/animeangel515/  
  
Ivan: And tell hotgirl515 what you think about the craply place that one might call a website!  
  
Kokoay: On with the story!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
~* The tricky Tanuki and the cunning Kitsune *~  
  
Kokoay sat on the tree tops out side of Kalay. She had just learned what Ivan dreamed about and why he seemed to know stuff about her... But, She hoped that her senior didn't find out that they knew about her...People who found out about her never lived much longer...  
  
"IVAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!" Kokoay heard Mia yell at the top of her voice. Ivan had ran off about three hours ago, and they still hadn't found him. Ivan looked so sad... He had reminded her of herself about six-years-ago...  
  
"Kokoay! Have you seen Ivan!" Isaac yelled to her as she looked down. She hadn't really been looking, but she didn't want to tell him that so...  
  
"Umm..no...but I did see something kinda big...thata way-" Kokoay didn't get to finish what she was saying because Isaac took off too soon. "Damn...someones a bit freaked out...hmmm?" She saw something move, what ever it was, it had a green cape...  
  
"Ivan..." Kokoay jumped down and followed the green cape. "Ivan...If I go get the others, I'll lost Ivan's trail...I better just follow and wait intill I have Ivan trapped and then bring him back." She ran in to the woods and disappeared. Garet had seen her go, but didn't know why.  
  
"Maybe shes gone to look in the woods..." Garet said to himself as he went the other way. "I hope we find him...I wonder what made Ivan run away like that..." Garet was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't see the two pairs of eyes watching him...  
  
*~ to wherever Ivan was... ~*  
  
"Why... why didn't those memories have to come back now?" Ivan said sitting down. he was at a grove were he could hear a river not to far away. "Kalay... I miss you... I wish that I had your pure heart right... I need you here..." Ivan said to himself. he didn't know that Kokoay had catched up with him, nor that Kokoay was there at all...( Note: you will not know who Kalay is intill you read Tears for Kalay ...so suck it up, and read it!)  
  
"Ivan..." Kokoay sat down next to him. Ivan tried to move away, but Kokoay didn't let him. "Ivan, who is Kalay?" Kokoay asked Ivan. Ivan's face darkened.  
  
"She's...she was a friend..." Ivan tried to avoid Kokoay's eyes but Kokoay look at him and he couldn't avoid them.   
  
"She WAS a friend?"  
  
"yeah..."  
  
"Why what happened?"  
  
"Umm...I don't want to talk about it..."  
  
"Ivan tell me!" Kokoay pulled out one of her many blades and held it up to Ivans neck, which meant that Kokoay wasn't giving Ivan a chance to weasel out of talking about it.  
  
"I guess this means that I have to... OK..."  
  
Ivan tells Kokoay everything about Kalay and him. If you want to know, go read Tears for Kalay. I suggest that you do because from now on, parts of the story, mostly the end, will refer to Kalay.The person not the Town...  
  
~* Isaac, Mia, and Garet *~  
  
"DAMNIT! IF IT ISN'T IVAN, IT'S KOKOAY!" Isaac yelled. He had hoped to be able to leave Kalay tonight but...  
  
"Don't worry Isaac, Garet said that he saw Kokoay go off in to the woods that way... She most likely went to go look for Ivan by herself..." Mia said to try to calm Isaac down. However it didn't work to well.  
  
"Fine... but she should of told us about it!" Isaac said stomping off in the direction Mia had pointed. "Kokoay's going to get it!"  
  
"Oh no... I hope Isaac doesn't find Kokoay tonite..." Mia said going back to town to see if Ivan had gone back already. She had made so that every 30 minutes. But like Garet, Mia didn't see the two pairs of eyes that were watching her...  
  
~* Back to Ivan and Kokoay... *~  
  
"gee... I didn't know that you went though all that...That reminds me of...never mind..." Kokoay said, seeing that Ivan wasn't in the mood to hear another story.  
  
"...I miss her..." Ivan said looking down. Kokoay saw tears forming in his eyes and knew that he really cared about her.  
  
"...The others are worried about you... lets go back to them... Ivan... I don't know this Kalay... but... i don't think that she'd want you do be sad about her..." Kokoay said putting her hand on Ivan's shoulders.  
  
"I think your right about that... Kalay isn't the one to let people be sad..." Ivan said standing up. Ivan turned his head and saw two pairs of eyes...or did he? he blinked and the eyes were gone. 'Hmm... "  
  
"What?" Kokoay said looking at the tree Ivan was looking at.  
  
"I thought I saw people looking at us...but I think my eyes were playing a trick on me..." Ivan said looking at Kokoay.  
  
'...maybe... but then again..." Kokoay said looking more closely at the tree.  
  
"...Let go now." Ivan said turning around, heading back to Kalay. (gee... we can't seem to leave Kalay can we?)  
  
"Yeah, lets...' Kokoay said following Ivan's lead. But when the two of them were out of sight...  
  
"I little blond almost saw us..." A voice said coming from the tree Ivan and kokoay was looking at.  
  
"Yes... a good thing we use our powers... I can't believe that Kokoay isn't following her mission any more... She isn't one to turn her back on us..." the other voice said looking at the two tiny black dots moving farther away.  
  
The two people jumped out of the tree. They were two girls, both in black, and they both carried a kodachi and the blue-haired one had gloves with spikes. One girl had red hair, the other had blue.  
  
"Let follow and see what Kokoay's up to..." the red head said, being to run after them. "Yes, lets." the blue-haired girl said running after the red-headed girl.  
  
~* Kalay's Inn...Most of the story so far, as taken place in Kalay's Inn...hasn't it?*~  
  
Isaac, Mia and Garet had given up looking for Ivan and Kokoay. They had decided the it would be better to wait for them at the Inn, then run around the woods till the crack on dawn. Garet had decided that playing 21 would help the time fly. Poor Mia... Garet had also said that they should bet coins too... and she doesn't even know what 21 is, let alone how to play it!  
  
"Umm...hit?" Mia said asking for another card. Her hand already was 18...I know, 'why the hell would anyone that has any common sense take a hit when they already have 18?!' don't ask me... It's Mia playing...  
  
"A four...HAHAHA! You lose again Mia!" Garet said happily, while taking the 35 coins Mia had betted.  
  
"No!" Mia said, that was the tenth time she had lost, and she was running out of coins..." I only have ten left..."  
  
"Mia... use common sense... if your number is too high, like 16-20, don't risk taking a hit. If it under those numbers, it should be OK to take a hit..." Isaac said getting tried of watching Mia lost all her coins to Garet.  
  
"Mia, you should listen to Isaac! It take common sense to play this game!" Garet said, mixing up th deck.  
  
"Then how come you can play it Garet?" a voice from the door said.  
  
"Yes Garet, one would think that common sense would be your weakest field of thinking..." Another voice said. Isaac, Mia and Garet turned around to see...  
  
a pair of twins in a tong bathing suits!  
  
OK, what they really saw was Kokoay and Ivan... But I bet that I threw you off with the tong twin thing...heh heh heh...  
  
"Ivan! Kokoay! See Isaac, she was looking for Ivan!" Mia said getting up to go see if Ivan was OK. Ivan was and so was Kokoay.  
  
"What happened? Why did you run off like that, Ivan!" Garet said jumping up, also going to see if Ivan was OK.  
  
"GEEZ! I'M FINE PEOPLE!" Ivan yelled as Mia and Garet began to fuss about him.  
  
"But why did you run off like that?"  
  
"You know that you scared us half to death!"  
  
"Are you OK?"  
  
" What the hell made you run off!"  
  
So on and so forth. I think that the lot of you guys that read this story can tell who said what.  
  
Ivan was trying to answer all of Garet's and Mia's questions. They had him just about pinned to the wall, and had forgoten about Kokoay. she was laughing at Ivan for awhile, then something out the window catched Kokoay's eye.  
  
She saw two things by the window, Isaac looking out the window, and something else that was in the tree... she decided that Isaac should by the matter of importance, for the time being...  
  
"Isaac...? What are you looking at?" Kokoay walked over to Isaac and looked out the window too. This brought Isaac back to earth, or weyard, whatever you prefer.  
  
"Oh... nothing really... besided trying to figure out what that thing in the trees is..." Isaac pointing to the thing that Kokoay had seen earlier. She got closer to the window to get a better look, then it hit her...  
  
"Is that...? Oh damn it is! Isaac, get away from the window!" Kokoay yelled as she pulled Isaac away from the window.  
  
"What the?" Isaac said but then something or someone crashed in to the window, breaking it. This got Mia and Garet off Ivan. All five of them looked at the two things that had just entered.  
  
"Who are they?" Mia said looking at the two people. They were two girls, one red-headed and the other blue-headed. The red-head's hair was a boy cut, and the blue-headed one's hair went to her butt. The red-head had a light-sword, like Ivan's. And the blue-haired one had gloves with spikes.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" Garet said at the two girls as they stood up. Kokoay looked shocked. Ivan saw this but didn't say anything.  
  
"I'm Kitsune..." The red-head said. "And, I'm Tanuki!" The blue-haired said. "Kokoay, why didn't you compete your mission? Me and Tanuki have been watching you..." Kitsune said pointing to Kokoay.  
  
"WHAT!" Everyone of the GS crew said.  
  
"Let begin..." Tanuki said.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ivan: It took long enough for you to update this story.  
  
Felix: Hey! Didn't you compete Tears for Kalay?  
  
Me: Yeah I did! Its going great! I've gotten a few reviews and all of them say about the same thing...' this story is so sad, but great...' 'your good at writing sad storys...'  
  
Ivan: And it about me!  
  
Sheba: I'm watching you...  
  
Ivan: AHHHH! *runs away*  
  
Sheba: Oh no you don't! *runs after him*  
  
Kitsune:...Hey I in the outro!  
  
Tanuki: So am I!  
  
Me: Hehehehe... theres a reason why I named Kitsune and Tanuki. If yo want to know tell me in your reviews!  
  
Ivan: So review! 


	14. The backstabbing truth

Ivan: ...I'm sorry... My Kitsune is hiding from Dragon Empress...  
  
Me:... I'm safe... I'm safe... I'm safe...  
  
Felix: What happened?  
  
Ivan: Dragon Empress is too attached to cakes... And made a threat...  
  
Garet: What was the threat?  
  
Ivan: ... Here, let me quote 'a Laser-powered rocket launcher, a X-42 blaster pistol, a Super-Cannon 3100, a pair of nifty little ninja swords and a great big broomstick' ... Thats one hell of a treat!  
  
Me: ... I'm safe...I'm poor... I'm poor... I can't afford a cake...  
  
Ivan: Believe me! She can't!  
  
Mad reviewers that want a cake: WE DON'T CARE!!! GIVE US CAKE!  
  
Me:... KOKOAY!!!  
  
Kokoay: What?  
  
Me: HELP!  
  
Kokoay: Fine... let me go get something's...  
  
Me: like what?!  
  
Kokoay: You'll see!  
  
*she goes and unplugs the T.V and pulls a video from she shelve, the part that you can tell that no ones used for a long time because of all the dust*  
  
Garet: What are you doing?  
  
Kokoay: Shhh!  
  
* Goes into the bedroom and gets about five pairs of earplugs*  
  
Kokoay: OK! Watch this! Ivan, Ivan's kitsune, Garet, and Felix, put these on now!  
  
Me: OK! But get the reviewers away!  
  
Mad reviewers that want cake: What are going to do with a T.V?!  
  
Kokoay: THIS! *pushes the video in that puts on her earplugs. she turns the T.V away from the people that matter and makes it face the reviewers*  
  
Mad reviewer that wants cake: Huh?  
  
* The show comes on and... Theres a dinosaur with green spots!*  
  
Evil being on the T.V: I love you...  
  
You love me!  
  
were a great big family,  
  
with a hug and kiss  
  
from me to you,  
  
wont you say you love me to!  
  
*Kokoay pulls the power plug out and goes to look at the reviewers*  
  
Kokoay: Ummm... I think I over did it...  
  
* the reviewers are either out cold or dead, except for one...*  
  
The mad reviewer that was start enough to plug her ears: HAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Me: YOU MISSED ONE!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
Ivan: OK, I'll just zap her out! * sparks start flying from his hands *  
  
Kitsune: Why don't I just run my sword through her? * Pulls out her sword *  
  
Tanuki: Ummm... because if the reviewers are dead then they wont review...  
  
Kitsune: ... true... * puts sword away * You better not kill that last reviewer...  
  
Ivan: Fine...  
  
Random kid that over heard: I don't wont to be your only make-up muse! Make-up someone else!  
  
Me:... all these orders... too many orders... orders... orders... orders...  
  
Felix: It looks like she in a coma...  
  
Ivan: DAMN YOU REVIEWERS!!! PUTTING MY KITSUNE IN TO A COMA!!  
  
*leaves the room*  
  
Garet: He pissed... I think that the reviews should be nicer from now on...  
  
Kokoay: Lets do the disclaimer and the shout-outs!  
  
Garet: UMMM... UMMM... THIS IS A DISCLAIMER... UMMM... WHATS A DISCLAIMER?  
  
Everyone falls over...  
  
Kitsune: Garet!!!!!!  
  
Kokoay: HERES THE SHOUT-OUTS!!! TO DRAGON EMPRESS... YOU MEANIE!!! IF I DON'T WANT TO GIVE YOU CAKE I DON'T HAVE TO! BUT BECAUSE I'M SOOO NICE, I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU A CAKE, BUT TO BE MEAN, IT'S GOING TO BE SUGER-FAT FREE! HAHAHAHA! NIGHT ANGEL, BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TREATEN TO KILL ME, I'LL GIVE YOU A CAKE, BUT, IT'S GOING TO BE FAT FREE! AND, I THINK IF YOU WANT TO HAD A CHAPTER TO YOUR HARVEST MOON FANFIC, THEN KNOCK YOURSELF OUT!!!  
  
Tanuki: Well thats it...  
  
Ivan: START THE DAMN FIC!!!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
*~ The back stabbing truth ~*  
  
Kitsune and Tanuki walked right up to Kokoay and looked her in the eyes. It appeared that Kokoay wasn't to happy that they were here...  
  
"What are you guys doing here?!" Kokoay yelled at the twins.  
  
"Finding out why you haven't done your mission yet!" Tanuki yelled out.  
  
"I think that you should us why?!" Kitsune barked at Kokoay.  
  
Kokoay was about to say something but Garet had to but in...  
  
"What the hell are you bitchs doing here! And, your going to give us the money to fix that window! If you don't then WE'LL have to pay, and we don't want to do that!" Garet yelled at the two of them, flames in his hands.  
  
"GARET!!! CALM DOWN! BURNING THE INN DOWN IS GOING TO COST MORE THEN THE WINDOW!!!" Ivan said to Garet. Kitsune and Tanuki looked at them.  
  
"What does he have a flame-thrower, or something?" Tanuki said looking around Garet.  
  
"Yeah, And what with the weird pose for the hands, you look like your trying to hold something..." Kitsune said looking at his hands.  
  
"Huh? I guess that their not adepts... thats one good thing..." Isaac said to the others.  
  
"Whats a adept?" Tanuki said, with one of those questions marks over her head.  
  
"Who cares!!! Let just find out why Kokoay hasn't done her job, and get her to do it!" Kitsune yelled, pulling out her short sword.  
  
"NO WAY I'M I GOING TO LET YOU TURN THE INN IN TO A BATTLE ZONE!!!" Mia yelled. She was getting ticked at the twins. Mia pulled out her staff to try to fend off Kitsune.  
  
"Your going to fight me? Ha! Go ahead a try!" Kitsune said holding her sword in front of her.  
  
"Don't fight her Mia, your not going to win at your current level." A voice said. Everyone turned to see Kokoay had finally said something. She had her sword out as well, but it didn't look like she was going to fight with it.  
  
"Well Kokoay, are you going to tell us why you didn't do what you were suppose to?" Kitsune said walking in front of Kokoay again.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about..." Kokoay said looking the other way.  
  
"Kokoay... are you hiding something from us?" Isaac said. The whole room looked at Kokoay. "Ummm...ahhh.... you see...." Kokoay started but, Tanuki butted in.  
  
"Kokoay! You know that your job was to kill the blond one that had the power to stop master!" The whole room went quite, then Garet spoke up first.  
  
"I TOLD THAT SHE WAS NO GOOD!!! SHE TRIED TO KILL ISAAC AND WE THOUGHT THAT WASN'T ENOUGH, BUT SHE WAS ORDERED TO DO I!!!"   
  
"Kokoay... I trusted you..." Mia said.  
  
"Hmmm...." Isaac turned his back to Kokoay.  
  
"I'm sorry... Ivan?" Kokoay turned to Ivan to see that he wasn't looking to happy...  
  
"I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT!!! I TRUSTED YOU WITH A SECRET BECAUSE I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE A GOOD PERSON AT HEART!!! Ivan yelled at Kokoay, and left the room.  
  
"Ivan..." Kokoay said trying to go after him, but the others stopped her.  
  
"You've done enough Kokoay! leave us alone!" Garet said to her.  
  
"Let us be Kokoay, let us be!" Mia yelled.  
  
"... ..." Isaac still didn't say anything.  
  
Tanuki and Kitsune were watching the little show that was going on. They thought it was funny. To them they were seeing three people fend out another, to protect someone else. Like was like watching a soap with a bit of Jerry Springer.  
  
"Well Kokoay sense they don't trust you anymore, but now it you should be able to kill the blond without any trouble...Hmmm?" Kitsune started but Kokoay wasn't really listening to her at the moment...  
  
"Let me go!" Kokoay said. She pulled Garet down out of her way, and jumpped over Mia and Isaac and jumpped out of the window that Kitsune and Tanuki had jumped through. Kokoay was gone.  
  
"Well that went well... so lets go find Kokoay, Tanuki!" Kitsune said jumpping out the window, and Tanuki followed.  
  
"Well... this is good... not..." Garet said to Mia and Isaac as they helped him up.  
  
"Is she gone?" Ivan said from the door way. Ivan had went outside the room, but he didn't leave the Inn, he had just stood outside the door.  
  
"Well theres no point staying in Kalay anymore... lets get going..." Isaac said leaving the room.  
  
"NOW he says something..." Garet said following Isaac. "Well Ivan, lets get your stuff and head out!" Mia left the room as well.  
  
Ivan went to the window and looked out it. He could of sworn that he saw something running away in the outskirts of Kalay, but at the moment he didn't care. "I'm going to go somewhere first... I'll be back in about 20 minutes... Get my stuff for me, will ya?!" Ivan yelled. He heard Isaac yell back, "SURE!!!"  
  
Ivan left the Inn and was heading to the graveyard. *// Kalay... I will be strong, for you and for me... I will not forget what you did for me... never will I forget... //* Ivan was standing in front of a grave that was the only one that had fresh flowers on it. "It looks like her parents still vist her grave..."   
  
"Ivan... is that you?" A voice said from behind him. He turned around and saw a middle-aged woman standing behind him. "Kalay's mom... what are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"I could ask you the samething... We now own the graveyard, so will live near by. I saw you walk up to my daugters grave, and I thought that you were a grave robber." She said trailing off.  
  
"... I have to go... my new friends are waiting for me... we've got to cross th sea..." Ivan said turning around.  
  
"Are your new firends like you?"  
  
"...Yes... different, but the same..."  
  
"I see... birds of a feather... Well I got to go back to bed, see you Ivan..." She left.  
  
"IVAN!!!!" Garet yelled. Ivan turned around to see everyone waiting for him.  
  
"Sorry! lets get going!!!" Ivan jumpped down the ledge.  
  
"Here we go!" Mia yelled as the four of them ran out of the town.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Me: I this chapter done at last! I'm so happy!!!  
  
Ivan: Why did it take so long?!  
  
Me: Ummm... I had the finals of hell and I got in trouble, so I thought that it'll be best to take a while off the computer...  
  
Felix: For you reviewers that don't now the code of a kid that as a gpa of 2.7 that means that she was to lazy and didn't want to do it.  
  
Me: ....  
  
Kokoay: What happened to me?  
  
Kitsune: And me?!  
  
Tanuki: And me?!!  
  
Me: Your going to be gone for a while... people will talk about you, but you wont be in it for a while...  
  
Garet: Didn't you ask the reviewers somethings, bur did any of them answer you?  
  
Me: OK reviewers... I have two questions about the story and one questions that as nothing to do with golden sun.  
  
1) do you reviewers want their to be lovey dovey crap in the story, and if you do you can tell me what couples you want. But I most likely wont use them, but I might...  
  
2) Do you reviewers care about why I named Kitsune and Tanuki?  
  
and...  
  
1) Does any one know at what level does Aron ( a pokemon that is a steel type) change shape, or what make it change shape. My Aron is at level 31, and it hasn't changed yet!  
  
Ivan: OK... REVIEW!!! 


	15. How we are in Toibi! Yes that means we a...

Felix: Well... here it is... another chapter of Golden Sorrow... and Kokoay is throwing a hissie fit...  
  
Kokoay: I'm not throwing a hissie-fit!!! And I don't want to be out of the story for awhile!!!  
  
Me: Well thats to bad!!! Your going to be out of the story for awhile and thats it!!! Live with it!!!  
  
Ivan: ... I'm not sure if thats a good thing or a bad...  
  
Garet: Why?  
  
Ivan: Because, Kokoay gets a little... murderous... when she pissed...  
  
Kokoay: If you don't put me in the story I'll murder you!!! *pulls out her sword* So what will it be!!!  
  
Me: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Kokoay: Say something!  
  
Me: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Kokoay: DAMNIT!!! SAY SOMETHING!!!  
  
Me: ... ...  
  
Kokoay: I'M GOING NOW!!! * she puts her sword away, and leaves*  
  
Ivan: Thats a good idea, being quite and stuff...  
  
Me: ... ... ... ...  
  
Felix: You can talk now!  
  
Me: ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Garet: TALK!!!  
  
Me: ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Ivan: I'm leaveing!  
  
Felix: Wait for me!  
  
Garet: Me too!!  
  
* the three of them leave the room *  
  
Random kid that over heard: * steps out of the closet * Hey that worked well!!!  
  
Me: I can't believe that worked! The quite treatment works every time!  
  
Random kid that over heard: He he he he he he he!!!  
  
Me: Heh heh heh heh heh heh heh!!!  
  
* they high five *  
  
Ivan: So it was a trick!!  
  
Felix: Why we should go in there and hurt her!!!  
  
Garet: Yeah!!  
  
* they walk in there, looking like there mad *  
  
Me: What do you want? * lays down, putting on sunglasses*  
  
Ivan: We're going to hurt you for lieing to us!!!  
  
Me: * yawn * Why?  
  
Felix: Because you made us look like fools!  
  
Garet: Yeah fools!!!  
  
Me: * yawns again * Garet, you make yourself look like a fool...  
  
Ivan: Can't disagree there...  
  
Garet: Hey!!!  
  
Felix: The truth hurts, live with it...  
  
Garet: y'all mean!!! * runs out of the room, crying *  
  
Ivan: I think I we hurt Garet feelings...  
  
Me: Its OK... I can fix it... I am the one writing this story after all... * pulls out her handy dandy laptop and types something... *  
  
Garet: I'm so happy!! Happy!!! Happy!!! * Jumps around the room *  
  
Ivan and Felix:???  
  
Me: heh heh heh... her look... * turns around the laptop and shows what she typed, ' Garet begins to bounce around the room happily ' *  
  
Ivan: ...  
  
Felix: ...  
  
Me: Scary aint it?  
  
Ivan: ... Yep  
  
Random kid that over heard: Why don't we just get on with the story?! I'll do the disclaimer...  
  
FOR SOME WEIRD REASON IVAN'S KITSUNE DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, DON'T ASK ME WHY, THATS JUST THE WAY IT IS!!! SAD AINT IT?  
  
Me: ahhh... not bad, not bad! OK, who wants to do the shout-outs?!  
  
* everyone looks that other way and starts to whistle *  
  
Me: I'll make sure the person will have a better time in the story then they will have if they don't...  
  
Garet: Nope...  
  
Felix: I'm not in the story yet.  
  
Ivan: Not falling for it.  
  
Me: Damn... I know! I'll make a new muse!!! Another one that nobody will use!  
  
Bob the cheese king: Hi! I'm a new muse!  
  
Random kid that over heard: T.T  
  
Bob the cheese king: Hahahahahahahaha!!! here I go!  
  
THANKS GO TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!! IVAN'S KITSUNE GOT TWO NEW REVIEWERS!!! HEY, HO, HEY, HO!!! WELL... BECAUSE IVAN'S KITSUNE IS IN A GOOD MOOD AT THE MOMENT SO EVERYONE GETS A CAKE!!! AND GUESS WHAT? THERE SUGER IN IT!!!  
  
Felix: Not bad... Roll story!  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
*~ To the town across the Karagol sea, Toibi!! yes that means we are NOT in Kalay! ~*  
  
(note: if you know the right why to spell this town then tell me!!)  
  
Ivan looked back across the sea. They were too far away to see Kalay any more. All he could see is water... They had just gotten off the boat and the people were talking to each other.  
  
" I can't believe that guy picked me to row!"  
  
" Well I'm gald that I wasn't picked!"  
  
" Hey rowing wasn't that bad, I got buff rowing!"  
  
" Well la-di-da!"  
  
Isaac and the others were trying not to catch the eye of the other people, but the other people were trying to make she that they heard them. Three of these people they picked didn't like doing that. And judging by the looks they were giving them, they were just about to pick up the first sharp thing they could find.... not good... Mia was to first one to see this coming, so she pointed out to the others.  
  
" Umm... Isaac, Garet, Ivan... I think it would by better if we leave..." She said turning her head and saw that a few of them were taking a stick and rubbing it against a rock. Sharp.  
  
" Now Mia?" Garet said, not really seeing the look of death on the other people. But when the two people that were done sharping the sticks, he got the idea.  
  
" Yes Garet... NOW!!!" Ivan yelled as the three people attacked them. The people that werent attacking, or running, sat down and started to watch the show.  
  
" Die evil warriors that made us row!" Person 1 said.  
  
" Run damnit, run!!!" Isaac said to the others.  
  
" I'm running as fast as I can Isaac! It's not my fault I have a low speed rating!!!" Garet yelled as the fastest person of the assault got his sharp-stick-like-thing three feet away from his butt.  
  
" Oh dear... I thought it was bad with the all monsters on the boat!!!" Mia yelled as another person appeared and poked her in the back.  
  
" Really? It doesn't feel that bad...." Ivan said, or rather yelled, to the others. Ivan was about seven minutes infront of everyone else so it was more like a jog in the mornings.  
  
" DON'T RUB IT IN IVAN!!!" The others yelled.  
  
*~ Later in Toibi... Ivan's in trouble!!! ~*  
  
"Damn it... what did I do?" Ivan said to himself in his empty room. When they had gotten away from the crowd of death, Ivan was to only one that didn't look hurt, or tired. They decided that that wasn't fair so they gave Ivan a little beat down... " Just because I didn't get hurt buy the people that wanted to kill us tht didn't mean that THEY had to hurt me!" Ivan turned around in his bed. He felt tired and decided that he needed to sleep...  
  
*~ Outside of the Inn... ~*  
  
Garet, Isaac and Mia were doing some shopping. Mia had decided that it would be better if they waited for Ivan to get better before they did the gambling. She felt like Ivan should have fun with them too. Issac and Garet weren't happy with this, but they were cooking up a plan to change that...  
  
" OK... we tell Mia that..."  
  
" ...we saw... Umm..."  
  
" A nice steel plate!"  
  
" Yeah that'll do... go tell her Isaac!"  
  
" You!"  
  
" I don't want to die!"  
  
" Oh, but i do?"  
  
" Yeah!"  
  
" Gee... some friend you are..."  
  
Isaac walked away from Garet and looked around for Mia. He saw Mia looking at some shirts.  
  
" Oh, these are so cute!!!" Isaac felt like the world had began to care about him. Mia would get mad at him for making up something to get away if she was busy looking at shirts. Isaac headed back to Garet to told him the news.  
  
" Great!!! Lets go win us some gold!!!" Garet said heading to the dice house.  
  
*~ To Mia, gee all this jumping around is really getting to me! ~*  
  
Mia had about threes bags full of things ( shirts, herbs, sharp things that she planned to use on Isaac and the others to make them obey her every order...), and she was looking around for Isaac and Garet.  
  
" Maybe... they went back to the Inn to see if Ivan is OK... I'll go check of them... but they better not be at that dice game... I think I'll go check there first..." Mia turned around and started to go to the dice game house...  
  
*~ To Ivan... I don't need to go on with Mia and the others because I think you know whats going to happen to them... And I'm going to give you the joy of making up what Mia does when she sees Isaac and Garet.... ~*  
  
Ivan turned over in his sleep. He found it hard to calm down. He turned to the left, then the right... he only stayed in the same spot for about three minutes, ( sounds like me! ^.~) and it wasn't getting any easier to sleep.  
  
" Darn... why can't I go to sleep?! It anit that hard to do..." Ivan said breaking off.  
  
*// ... fear... boy... fear...//*  
  
Ivan jumped up and looked around. He thought he heard the voice of someone else. But there wasn't anyone else in the room but him...  
  
" W-who's there? What d-do you mean, f-f-fear?" Ivan stuttered.  
  
*// ... can't you see, boy?... you fear the thought of having the dream again... but it wont go away... not intill you learn what it means... heh heh heh...//*  
  
Ivan looked like he was frozen. He didn't move a bit. * How did that voice know about the dream... and why is it that I can hear the person, but not see them? I just want the dream to stop... I don't want to learn what it means... *  
  
He layed back down. He had a feeling that the person who had told he all that wasn't there anymore for talking to... " It's just a dream that wont leave me alone... that it, nothing else... nothing..." Ivan didn't really believe himself when he said that but he could hear three people coming and he didn't really feel like sharing what he just learned...  
  
" DIDN'T I TELL YOU NOT TO GO TO THAT DICE PLACE INTILL IVAN WAS WITH US?! YOU GOT WHAT YOU GOT AND I'M NOT GOING TO HEAL YOU!!! I'M GOING TO KEEP A EYE ON YOU ISAAC INTILL I CAN GET IVAN TO CAST BIND ON YOU SO YOU CAN'T HEAL YOURSELF!!!" It was easy to tell that Mia was the one yelling this. If you couldn't tell then theres something wrong with you....  
  
" But we didn't want to wait!!! We thought that if we started then, we could tell Ivan what we learned, and would have a better shot at winning!" That was Garet.  
  
" YEAH RIGHT! AND HOW MUCH OF HIS WINNINGS WOULD HE HAVE TO GIVE YOU?!" Once again, lady pissed.  
  
" Ummm... none?" Isaac that time.  
  
" Yeah, why would we do that to Ivan?" Garet, not doing a good job, are they? I mean, would you believe them if they told you that? I know I wouldn't...  
  
" CARE TO TRY AGAIN?!!!" The lady is really blowing down Isaac and Garet tonight.  
  
" Ummm... No?" Garet, and thats just sealed there fates... dun,dun,dunnn!!  
  
Ivan could hear Mia beating the two boys up. He decided on doinf them a favor, on;y because he could then later on get them to do something for him...  
  
" Whats going on Mia?" Ivan said as he opened the door. Mia stopped hitting Isaac and Garet.  
  
" Oh, Ivan, I didn't know you could hear that..." Mia said to Ivan.  
  
" Ten gold says she did..." Garet muttered under his breath. Mia heard that and hit them on the head.  
  
Garet: X.X  
  
Isaac rolled his eyes. He knew better then to pick a fight with Mia... or did he?  
  
" Garet you dumb ass..." Isaac said a bit to loudly to be safe...  
  
SMACK!!! Mia's rod connected with Isaac's head.  
  
Isaac: X.X  
  
" Well... at least they won't try to heal themselfs for a while..." Mia said.  
  
" Should we take them into the room?" Ivan said to Mia, not wanting to end up like Isaac and Garet.  
  
" Yeah... it might lead to weird questions if we leave them out here..." She said taking Garet's arms to pull him. She knew that Ivan would never be able to pull Garet so she decided to pull him, and left Isaac to Ivan. Ivan knew what she did but didn't say anything, he was still afraid of ending up like the boys.  
  
They pulled the two of them in to the room and left them in the middle of the floor. Ivan pulled out his deck of cards.  
  
" Well... why don't I show you some tricks for the game those two like to play..." And then he started to teach Mia what many would believe, could never be done... make Mia a good card player!!! dun, dun, dunnnn!!!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Me: Hahahahahahahaha!!! How many of you out there think that Ivan should really make Mia a better player, or should she still suck? Reviewers you have your say!!!  
  
Reveiw!!!  
  
Aren't you going to review? you better....  
  
Review now...  
  
DAMNIT REVIEW!!!! 


	16. The way feelings work

Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
  
* Garet, Felix, Ivan, Random kid that over heard, and Bob the cheese king run in... *  
  
Ivan: What?!  
  
Felix: Whats up?!  
  
Garet: Where's the fire?!  
  
Random kid that over heard: Is something wrong?!  
  
Bob the cheese king: La-la-laaa.... as long as theres cheese in the world... I'm sure you'll be all right...  
  
Ivan: I can just feel the love, Bob...  
  
Bob the cheese king: I'm sure you can...  
  
Felix: Why did you yell?  
  
Me: They... Evil cartoon network people... They- I CAN'T SAY IT!!!  
  
Garet: Tell us!  
  
Me: THEY MOVED R.K. TO SATURDAYS! AND THEY GOT RID OF INU-YASHA!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
* Everyone sweatdrops *  
  
Ivan: What the hell-?  
  
Felix: Damn you! Why the hell do care about that stuff!  
  
Me: WHAT!? WHAT KINDA OF MUSES ARE YOU!!! AS MY MUSES YOU SHOULD LOVE ANIME JUST LIKE ME!!! T.T  
  
Random kid that over heard: Umm... Noo!  
  
Mutaki_Tanuki: IVAN'S KITSUNE!!! I ALSO FEEL YOUR PAIN!!! I WILL HELP YOU MAKE THESE MUSES UNDERSTAND!!!  
  
Me: Tanuki!!! Yes lets get them!  
  
* The boys run and as they pass Isaac, he decides that something's missing and stops them. *  
  
Isaac: Wait! Stop!  
  
* They all stop *  
  
Isaac: There's something missing here...  
  
* Everyone looks at each other and they all scratch their heads *  
  
Isaac: Wheres the chase music!  
  
Everyone: Ahhh!  
  
Isaac: * walks over to the radio and turns it on. The chase music from 'A pup named scooby-doo'* OK, now you can go!  
  
* They all nod not each other and they start to chase each other again. But this time they have the rocking music from 'A pup named scooby-doo that run to. *  
  
Garet: I'm glad Isaac's so smart! * Ducks from a lighting bolt from Ivan's kitsune*  
  
Felix: Why? * jumps over about 20 throwing stars from Tanuki, Big Miaso fan and Karou, and hits his head on a wall * Oww! * rubs head *  
  
Ivan: Because, now we have this great chase music to run to. * Jumps under a table, watches His kitsune and Tanuki run, jumps out and starts to dance. * Do a little dance, make a little love, GET DOWN TONIGHT!!!  
  
* Everyone stops and begin to watch Ivan dance like a freak. *  
  
Tanuki: Wow... Hey Ivan's kitsune!  
  
Me: Yeah?  
  
Tanuki: Because Ivan acting like a freak, lets record this and use it as blackmail!  
  
Me: But everyone's watch it right now!  
  
Tanuki: Not Kokoay...  
  
Me: Right...* Pulls out a video camera from her mini-backpack that as everything you can think of! Really, I've carried my mini-backpack to the boys and girls club for the past two weeks and I've gotten about five comments about how I'm prepared for everything... I think I got batties, lend pencils, and tape player that doesn't have any headphones, a few tapes, My gameboy, My golden sun the lost age, link to the past, seasons, ages, ruby version, lunar legends, some yu-gi-oh cards, a tattoo, and gameboy link cable, and some other stuff... the thing change daily... *  
  
* Everyone sits down and watches Ivan dance like a freak... *  
  
*~ Two days, five hours and ten minutes later... ~*  
  
Ivan: Work, work, work it out baby-  
  
Felix: *from down the hall, half-dead * Its been about two days and he's still dancing... god save us...  
  
Me: Hem, hem! * Hahaha! This is another reason why I'm called a Harry Potter fanatic... Umbridge, that woman should die! Die Umbridge, Die! Putting Harry though hell like that! * We don't pray to god, he isn't the god we follow!  
  
Garet: Right... who is?  
  
Me: Tanuki?  
  
Tanuki: Right! You god we follow is... Pluto! The Roman god of death!  
  
Random kid that over heard: Thats sooo cheery!  
  
Me: Right! I don't what to use a god that everyone else uses, I like to be different!  
  
Bob the cheese king: That you do... Anyways... I think I know how to stop Ivan...  
  
Isaac: How?  
  
Bob the cheese king: Turn off the radio!  
  
Everyone: Ahhh!!!  
  
Garet: I'll go!  
  
* Starts to walk near the radio, but Ivan sees him and shoots him. No, I don't mean with lighting, I mean shoots him, with a pistol *  
  
Garet: X.X  
  
Everyone: AHHHH!!! HE KILLED GARET!!!  
  
Me: It's OK! * Pulls out a laptop from her mini-backpack and types something down. * There! * hits save *  
  
Garet: Hello!  
  
Everyone: Huh?  
  
Me: Helloooo! I'm writing to story here! If I want to bring Garet back from the dead then I can do it!  
  
Felix: Then...  
  
Garet: You...  
  
Isaac: Can...  
  
Random kid that over heard: Turn...  
  
Bob the cheese king: The...  
  
Tanuki: Radio... Why the hell are we talking like this?  
  
Garet: Don't know, but its kinda fun!  
  
Me: Hmm... I could turn it off... I think I will... I need to get the fic started after all... * starts typing things down, and hits save. *  
  
Ivan: I don't want to dance anymore! * Turns and walks away. *  
  
Everyone: What?!  
  
Me: see! * turns laptop around, and they see on the screen ' Ivan now longer wants to dance.' They all sweatdrop * OK lets get started!  
  
IVAN'S KITSUNE DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, AND EVEN IF SHE COULD, WHO WOULD REALLY CARE? I MEAN, AS LONG AS THE GAME ROCKS, WHY SHOULD WHO OWNS IT MATTER... I'LL TELL YOU WHY... BECAUSE IT TELLS YOU WHO TO KILL WHEN YOU REALLY NEED TO GET SOME STRESS OFF YOUR BACK! HAHAHA!!!  
  
Tanuki: Wow... I think I would be scared if I owned golden sun... shoot... I'm scared and I don't own golden sun... I'll do the shout-outs...  
  
HEM,HEM! THANKS GOES TO EVERYONE WHO READ THIS FANFIC AND THINK THAT IVAN'S KITSUNE IS NOT CRAZY ( which some of you right now are most likely doing as you read this, yes I mean you... I'm watching you...) AND THINK THAT SHES AN OK WRITER. BUT SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY CAKE AT THE MOMENT... SOOOO...  
  
Felix: Will that works... Lets get this party started!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
*~ The way feelings work... ~*  
  
*// Ivan... I didn't mean to hurt you... //*  
  
Figure was walking across a road. She was the only one there. She had picked to take the road because she knew that no one would be on it. The road had been blocked and no one wanted to climb over the mini-mountain , so they all took the ship if they could. She jumped in mountain is about three seconds, so it was a easy to walk to Toibi.  
  
She had been walking for a while and decided that it was time for a break. She sat down on a rock on the road and looked up into the sky. The stars were shinning brightly above her and she saw a raven fly over head.   
  
" Lucky bird... wings to carry you away when things get to bad... How I wish I could do that as well... But dreaming never got anyone anything... " Kokoay keep looking up, Because that was the only thing worth seeing... Or was it? Kokoay looked down because her neck was hurting and saw someone walking a bit farther from the road. She could tell that this person was older, as in old man older, and male... but that wasn't her problem... no she had more important things to do, and to think about.  
  
" I better get to sleep...hmm... I don't want to sleep out in the open like this, muggers might pass by soooo... Ah! a tree, that'll do." Kokoay went over to the tree, climbed up it, found a good place to lay down, and went to sleep...  
  
*~ To the stars of the story, or maybe just the star... ~*  
  
Ivan turned in his sleep. It was about the sixth time he did so in the last five minutes ( once again, like me when I try to sleep! ^_^;). He just couldn't get any rest...   
  
He sat up in his bed. He had gotten a room to himself out of luck, so nobody saw him get up. He really didn't feel like sleeping... He had a feeling that somebody he knew, besides Isaac and the others, and that they were near by...  
  
" I think I'll go out for a walk... " Ivan pulled on his green overcoat and cape, put on his belt thingy, his shoes and picked up his staff and walked out of his room. He walked quietly down the hall and out of the Inn.   
  
( note: I just remembered that Isaac and his friends didn't get to use the Inn when they first get to Toibi. But I'm going to think of something to fix this so bare with me!)  
  
Mia thought she hear someone walking outside of her room, but thought it must of been the Inn keeper so se went back to sleep...  
  
Ivan was following silk road because it was the only road that Ivan knew that would take him to and from Toibi without a problem, so he was walking along, that feeling getting stronger, but he didn't see anyone. Ivan saw a rock up head, so he sat down on it. he looked up in to the sky and looked up at the stars.  
  
" The stars are so bright... I've heard somewhere that the stars hold the future. I don't know if the power of Jupiter will let me see what the stars hold but... Theres nothing wrong with just looking at them like this... " Ivan laid back on the rock and just keep looking at the stars... in tell he got the feeling that someone was watching him...  
  
He stood up and looked around, but he didn't see anyone. He turned around and saw a tree a bit away, but he couldn't see anyone... " I think I'll go back to Toibi now..." Ivan turned and left.  
  
*~ To the tree that Ivan thought had no one in it... ~*  
  
Kokoay watched Ivan walk away. She had heard Ivan talking and that had woken her up. She was watching as he looked around and as he looked in the tree. She also heard him say that he was going back to Toibi, so now she knew where they all were... But what good did that do her? They all hated her now...  
  
She jumped down from the tree. She just had the feeling that she should follow Ivan, and she did...  
  
*~ Back to Ivan... ~*  
  
Ivan walking slowing kicking a rock as he went. He was so busy with his thoughts that he didn't see the group of people that were watching him, judging him to figure out how rich he was. They decided that he was rich enough to be worth kidnapping...  
  
" Hey that kid doesn't know about us yet... " Thug 1 said.  
  
" Shhh!!! You that way, you that, and you that..." Thug 2 said pointing in three different ways. They all went different ways, slowly gaining on Ivan. Ivan, after all, was to busy thinking about his things that he didn't see the thugs behind him...  
  
" GOTCHA!!!" thug 3 yelled as he put his arm around Ivan. This brought Ivan back to earth. Ivan looked around as the other two thugs ran up to him as well. One tied a rope around him. Ivan began to focus for a blue bolt, but before he could finish, the last thug hit him over the head with something and everything blacked out.  
  
*~ The Inn in Toibi ~*  
  
" IVAN!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!! IVAN!!! " Mia yelled as she looked high and low for Ivan. " I heard someone leave down the hall, but I thought that it was the Inn keeper! That must of been Ivan!!! Where is he! Ivan!!!" She ran around the Inn turning over every thing.  
  
Isaac and Garet were worried about Ivan too, but, unlike Mia, realized that turning over everything in the Inn wasn't going to help. So they were watching Mia's mad search for Ivan, while every once and a while, throwing out ideas to Mia about what happened to Ivan. At first they said things that might be true but then they made it in to a game and started saying things that were very murder some ( Maybe some old lady cut off his head and pulled out his brains and fried it for lunch? ) or just plain weird ( Maybe he got picked up by giant robots and he showed them how to read four letter words and how they are making him teach they everything he knows!) Things like that...  
  
" ISAAC! GARET! STOP THAT AND HELP ME FIND IVAN!!!" Mia yelled after getting tried of hearing all the things they were saying.  
  
" Mia... look we're worried too, but up turning everything in the Inn wont help us find him..." Isaac said but it turns out that he didn't say the right thing.  
  
" ISAAC!!! SITTING THERE ISN'T GOING TO HELP EITHER!!! IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP ME LOOK IN THE INN, THEN GO OUTSIDE AND FIND HIM." Mia started smacking him over the head with her staff.  
  
" Hahaha! Isaac! " Garet said, but like Isaac, that wasn't the right thing to say either...  
  
" YOU TOO!!! GET OUT THERE AND HELP ISAAC!!!" Mia started him over the head with her staff over his head too. Once again, Mia started the world famous assault of death!  
  
I think that for the humor of the story, I think that I'll end it here and I leave to guess what Mia does to Isaac and Garet...  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Me: I know, I know! The intro is longer than the chapter, but... well live with it!  
  
Tanuki: Right!  
  
Ivan: Were the radio?  
  
Felix: Why?  
  
Ivan: nothing!  
  
Garet: ... I don't think-  
  
Ivan: You got that right!  
  
Garet: Hey!  
  
Felix: Sorry Garet, but the truth hurts...  
  
Garet: T.T  
  
Me: This is for dragon empress... UPDATE!!! I WANT TO READ YOUR NEW CHAPTER!!! HURRY UP!!!  
  
Tanuki: REVIEW!!!  
  
Of course your going to review!  
  
I'll hurt you if you don't...  
  
I'm watching you... I can see you...  
  
Were you thinking about leaving, WITHOUT reviewing?  
  
I didn't think so... 


	17. To be forgiven

Ivan: I thought you said that Kokoay wasn't going to be in the story for a while!  
  
Me: I changed my mind, do you got a problem with that?  
  
Ivan: Yes!  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Ivan: Because your making me get kidnapped!  
  
Me: And... thats a bad thing?  
  
Ivan: Yes!  
  
FBM: HOW DARE YOU HURT IVAN-CHAN!  
  
Felix: You had the FBM come?  
  
Ivan: Yep!  
  
Garet: Gee... why isn't there a short name for my fans...  
  
Isaac: There is.  
  
Garet: * looks happy * What is it!  
  
Isaac: Well lets see... it's... FDMMA. And for Felix it's... FMVA  
  
Garet & and Felix: What does that mean?  
  
Isaac: Fans of the dumb male mars adept, and Fans of the moody Venus adept.  
  
Garet: T.T  
  
Felix: ^_^; I'm going to hurt you!  
  
* Felix and Isaac run out of the room leaving a crying Garet, a mad Ivan, a even madder group of Ivan lovers (^,~) and a board Kitsune. Looking good, isn't it? *  
  
Me: Soo... You want me to change how the kidnappers wanted to kidnap Ivan in to something else? How would that fit in to the story?  
  
FBM: WHO CARE!!! WE WANT IVAN TO BE SAFE!!!  
  
Ivan: ^,^ It's good to be so loved!  
  
Me: Your my favorite character in Golden Sun too, but that doesn't mean that I'm going to go on and on about your safely...  
  
Ivan: ... your thinking about making a costume of me...  
  
Me: How do you know that?  
  
Ivan: I can read minds.  
  
Me: I'm a Jupiter adept too, I would know if your in my mind...  
  
Ivan: Not when your in your sleep of death.  
  
Me: ^_^;  
  
FBM: SO IVANS GOING TO BE SAFE?!  
  
Me: YES!!! * is starting to get ticked off *  
  
FBM: Good! * They leave *  
  
Ivan: * turns around a watches them * Wait a minute... If there gone then...  
  
Me: Ohhhh Ivan...  
  
Ivan: * slowly turns around and sees his Kitsune hold a sword * AHHHHH!!  
  
Me: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
* They leave and Isaac and Felix come back in... *  
  
Isaac: OK... I get the point...  
  
Felix: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Isaac: I think Ivan and Ivan's Kitsune are to busy to do the disclaimer and the shout-outs.  
  
Felix: Me too... I'll the disclaimer and you do the shout-outs...  
  
Isaac: Fine...  
  
Felix: IVAN KITSUNE DOESN'T OWN GOLDEN SUN... IF SHE DID, DO YOU THINK THAT IT WOULD AS GOOD AS IT IS? I MEAN YOU'VE GOT THE HAIR BALLS TO THINK ABOUT!  
  
Isaac: You better hope that when Ivan's Kitsune in done with Ivan, that she's to tired to beat the crap out of you...  
  
Felix: Get on with it!  
  
Isaac: Fine. THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY REVIEWED A STORY OTHER THEN THIS ONE. I THINK THAT 'BASICS OF RPGS 1O1' IS A RATHER BIG HIT... CAKES GO OUT TO EVERYONE WHO READS THIS BECAUSE I DON'T FEEL LIKE GOING IN TO DETAIL ABOUT WHO SAID WHAT... OH, AND DRAGON EMPRESS, YOU BETTER UPDATE OR I SEND THE HAPPY BUNNY ON YOU!!! BUT IF YOU DO, YOUR CAKE WILL BE A DOUBLE FUDGE CAKE.  
  
Felix: I think she'll like that...  
  
Isaac: Me too...  
  
Ivan: * who just ran by * START THE FIC!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
*~ To be forgiven... ~*  
  
" I heard something... what was it?" Kokoay said as see looked around. She had heard the sound of people fighting...  
  
" Hmm?" Kokoay said as she saw a fire a bit away...  
  
*~ To Mia and the others in Tolbi ~*  
  
" COME ON!!! WE'VE GOT TO GO FIND HIM!!! " Mia yelled at the two boys. The both of them were in bandages. After Mia's most recent assault of death, the two of them weren't in the best of shape to help look for Ivan.  
  
" Miaaaaa.... How can you expect Isaac and me to help you find Ivan when the two of us are too pooped to walk, let alone run over town and look of Ivan. " Garet said. But after he was done, and saw the look on Mia's face, he new that he either had to run for it, or have the rest of his bones crushed to death. However, with his wounds and his natural slowness, he wasn't going to get very far. Mia was faster then him even when he wasn't hurt. He began to pray to Mars...  
  
" GARET!!! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!!!" Mia was outraged. She was just about to kick the shit on of him, or what was left, when Isaac did some quick thinking.  
  
" But, if you heal us back to normal, we'll be able to keep up with you and we'll be able to find Ivan!" Isaac crossed his fingers. It worked.  
  
" Oh! Stupid of me to not think about that myself! Here!" Mia casted Wish Well and they were back to normal. Well, not totally, but good enough.  
  
" OK... Lets start..." Garet said as Isaac and him left the Inn, mainly to get as far away from Mia as possible. " Good thinking..."  
  
" Thanks... At least your alive..."  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" I think we should choose what we say to Mia more carefully..."  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" Especially if its about Ivan..."  
  
" Yeah..."  
  
" Can you say more then ' yeah '?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" Forget it..." Isaac was far use to Garet's dumbness to know when its time to call it quits, like they say, you can't teach a dumb dog a mild trick...  
  
" Hey, don't the two of y'all travel with a short feller?" A voice behind them said. And the two of them turned around to see a older looking man standing behind them.  
  
" Yeah... why?" Isaac said slowly as he took a better look at the man. The man was most likely a farmer. He even had the straw hat on. He was about a foot taller then Garet and he had the look of someone that had alot of stress to deal with. Isaac figured that the man wasn't a threat.  
  
" Well last night I saw a small blond feller walk outside of the town. He looked like he had the world on his shoulder." The man looked a little worried. " Outside of the town, lives a gang of thieves and kidnappers. They're well know for taking the kids of rich people and asking for ransoms. That boy looked like he came from a rich family, so if they saw him they might try something... but something about him gave me the thought that he saw stronger then he looked..." He spat on the ground and looked up to see Isaac and Garet's worried faces. " Is he stronger then he looked?" Isaac and Garet nodded. " You two, and the girl, all of you are?" They nodded again. " Then, can you show them a lesson? For the town?" They nodded once more. " Thank you!" The man ran off in the direction of the manor.  
  
" Great... now we have another chance to play the hero... Oh no!" Garet said suddenly pointing over his shoulder. Isaac turned around to see...   
  
Wait for it...  
  
Do you really want to know what they see?  
  
come on... don't you like to wait...  
  
Ohh... I better hurry up in tormenting you...  
  
I see...  
  
PEOPLE WITH PITCHFORKS!!! AHHHHH! OK! I'LL GET ON WITH IT!!!  
  
Mia running over to them, while pushing people out of the way. When she was half way to them, they saw her push a old lady out of her way. The lady almost fell, and this is the kind of person that looks like they'll die if they hit the floor like that, but some people catched her and a river of swearword flowed after her, mainly from the old lady.  
  
Isaac and Garet look on with horror as Mia got in front of them. She looked mad again. ( gee, Mia sure gets mad a lot. ^,~ )  
  
" I saw you talking to a man, I hope you weren't pulling that stunt that you pulled in Bilbin..." Mia's voice was on the edge of murder, so they thought that it's best not to tell her what they were really doing in Bilbin...  
  
It ended with Mia and Ivan giving them a lecture about using their psynergy for good not evil. It had to do with the new mansion and a earthquake that no one could explain, and fire that kept burning and dying out only to burn up again. I sure was funny intill Mia finally worked out the truth. But I'm not going to go in to detail about it... But think about... Mia tried to help put out the fire... Ok, got enough to put together a story? Tell me what you think happened, I'll pick the best one and I'll use it later in the story. I talk about this later after the chapter ends.  
  
" Nooo! We were talking about Ivan! The man said that he saw him leave town in the dead of night!" Isaac said to Mia. Isaac saw her face change from 'lets murder Isaac and Garet' to 'Oh my god! lets go help, but I'll still going to hurt you later!' At least they wouldn't get hurt for a while...  
  
" Really? What else did you learn?" Mia asked as the ran to the gate out of town.  
  
" Theres a bunch of people that live outside of town that are kidnap-!!!" Garet started but Isaac shut him up. The last thing Mia needed to hear is that Ivan might of been kidnapped...  
  
*~ Back to Kokoay ( at last) ~*  
  
Kokoay jumped in to a tree when she got close to the site and couldn't believe what she saw. Ivan was hog-tied and in a cage ( I think that they have cages in the golden sun world, but... If they don't... I DON'T CARE!!!). He was still out of it.  
  
" Is the brat alive?" A low voice said. It sounded like a man.  
  
" Yeah..." Another man answered him.  
  
" He better be..." That time, It still was male, but he sounded like a young boy rather then a man.  
  
"Yeah, yeah..." The second man answered again, while helping himself to the thing they were cooking over the open fire.  
  
Kokoay narrowed her eyes. She had figured that they were going to hold him ransom. She looked down and saw that Ivan had just come to.  
  
" Ahhh... man... My head feels like I just got hit over the head with a lizardman..." Ivan tried to rub his head. But, once your hogged tied its not that easy. But he was sure that he and a bump. *// gotta have Mia heal that late- Huh? I'll in a cage and hogged tied?! I'm not Garet, I should of felt the rope and seen the cage when I came to... Whos the freaks? //* Ivan looked up and saw that the three guys were looking at him.  
  
" He's wake." The low voiced one said.  
  
" It's 'A-wake' not 'wake'... dumbass..." Ivan said under his breath.  
  
" Did you say someum to me? I would think that you would not talk like that because of the cage rope thing..." He said. Ivan figured that he was just as smart as Garet.  
  
" I think he called you a dumbass, Marko..." The higher voiced man said.  
  
" I heared him, Leon." Marko said, still looking at Ivan the same way Mia did a little sooner to Garet and Isaac. Scary...  
  
" What should we do with the brat... I don't I want to carry this kid back to his home town if he's going to mouth off to me and Marko..." Leon said to the last one. He stood up. He looked like he was just as tall as Ivan. He had brown hair and green eyes.  
  
" We'll ask him if he comes from a rich family or not, if he does, Then you'll carry him to the ends of the world if you have to, smart-mouthed or not." The boy brushed some of hair out of his face.  
  
" Condor... I... Um..." Marko started but Condor shut him up.  
  
" If you monkeys had any skills, you would have noticed that this kid isn't as weak as he looks. Did you see him when we tried to catch him? He looked like he was trying to focus, he might have some of those weird powers that I heard about. If he does, then he's going to help us first before we let him go..." Condor put a smile on his face and bended down to face Ivan. " Do you have powers? Answer when you feel like it... but don't push your luck boy."  
  
Ivan looked around. He saw that his sword was on the other side if the fire. He looked up and saw that they knew were he was looking. He looked a little higher and he saw someone in the tree... It was too dark to their was too many leaves in the way to tell who it was, but he saw the sparkle of metal. Whoever they are, they had a sword...  
  
But then... Its best not to try to figure out whos in a tree when three crazy men were down the floor and loseing their patience... And one way he found this out is by the sharp pain in his back.  
  
" AHHHH!!" Ivan looked around and saw that Marko had kicked him in the back.  
  
" Answer, now." Condor said. He looked at Ivan, and Ivan looked right back.  
  
"... No..."  
  
" What was that? I didn't hear you." Condor said, even thought Ivan said it loud enough for all of them to hear. Ivan read his mind and found out that they weren't fooled, he knew that Ivan was lying. Ivan didn't knew what to do. The only thing that came to mind was to keep up the dumb act...  
  
" You heard me... I don't what your talking about..."  
  
" I saw you just now... You looked like you were focusing on something again. I don't believe you. Boys, show him why he should tell us the truth." Condor went back to his seat on the log and turned around so he could watch Ivan get his ass kicked.  
  
" OK brat, say hello to hell for m- AHHHH!!!" Marko said as he got hit in the face by something.  
  
" Whos the girl?!" Ivan looked up and saw Kokoay standing in front of him. She pulled out her sword as the other two men did.   
  
" Kokoay! What are you doing here!" Ivan snarled. She was the last person that he wanted to see.  
  
" Saving your ass." She said back. But she didn't sound nasty.  
  
" Friends huh? Well lets see what you can do..." Condor snapped his fingers.  
  
" Ivan! Can you use your powers while tied up like that?!" Kokoay said as she fended off a goon.  
  
" Yeah I can... Why?" Ivan said as he looked at Condor and saw that he was smiling. He had heard Ivan confirm that he had powers. This was going to be hot.  
  
" Because it would be nice if you would help out a little!!!' Kokoay kicked a goon in the face and the other jumped her. She barely doged him.  
  
" Fine!" Ivan closed his eyes and begain to focus for a storm ray. When he got the power he needed do decided that he didn't want to hit Kokoay. She was helping him at the moment. " Move!" He shouted, and Kokoay obeyed. She jumped behind the cage the moment Ivan let out the storm ray.  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!" Both of the goons fell to the ground. They were only human after all, so even a weak attack like storm ray would do them in. Condor stood up. It wasn't fun anymore.  
  
" So you do have some tricks up your sleeve, huh? Well... at this moment, It wouldn't be wise to fight right now. But before I go remember this, this itsn't the last time you see me." Condor turned and bolted. Kokoay walked around the cage in look and see how they locked Ivan in.  
  
" Hmmm... Just a basic lock... I could pick it... Let me see..." Kokoay out her hand on her head and felt around. She pulled out a bobby-pin. She stuck it in the hole and turned it around. After about five minutes the lock opened and she pulled Ivan out of the cage.  
  
" Watch it! That hurt!" Ivan said as landed on a rock. Kokoay pulled out her dagger from her boot and cut the ropes holding Ivan.  
  
" Picky, picky... I got you free... I wanted to talk to you..." Kokoay sat down on the ground facing Ivan. He sat up. Normally he wouldn't have wanted to listen but she did save him...  
  
" What about?" Ivan had a feeling that it was about Kalay ( the town and the girl).  
  
" I don't want you to hate me..." Kokoay started. Ivan stood up and turned around. " Ivan..."  
  
" Look Kokoay, I trusted you, and you went against us... AND YOU WANT US TO TRUST YOU!!" Ivan yelled at her. But Kokoay looked down.  
  
" I don't want you to trust me, I just want you to forgive me..." Kokoay curled up. She didn't want to look at Ivan. Ivan thought about what she did.  
  
" I don't know... I really don't know..." Ivan said honestly. He didn't know if he could. He trusted her with a secret from his past, but she had to betray them all... But then again, she was honest about what she was feeling and she did look sad about it...  
  
" Please...?" Kokoay still looked down. Ivan heard sobbing, and that ment that she was crying. For some reason, Ivan didn't want to see, or hear, her cry. He never liked it when anyone cried.  
  
" I'll think about it... Whos that?" Ivan said as he saw three people running over to them.  
  
" It must be Isaac and the others. I think I'll take my leave... don't hate me..." Kokoay said as she got up and left. Ivan turned and watched her leave. He did see Mia hug him or Garet hit his shoulder. finally Isaac got him back to earth.  
  
" EARTH TO IVAN!!!" Isaac yelled loudly in his ear. Ivan jumped a little and turned around. All three of them looked like they were worried about them. Ivan smiled and they laughed. They were relived, they had thought that Ivan was in shock, but he looked fine.  
  
" I'm glad that your OK, Ivan! We were worried about you! We hear that there were kidnappers in this area!" Mia said to Ivan as she cheaked him for wounds.  
  
"Yeah, well... here I am! Sorry I worried you... I just fancied a walk..." Ivan said as Mia found his bump.  
  
" What happened here?" Mia asked as she ran her hand over the bump.  
  
" Fell over in the dark." Ivan lied. Mia casted ply and the bump was gone. " thanks..." Ivan said. " No problem." Mia replied.  
  
" Lets get back to Tolbi..." Garet said. They all turned around and started to head to Tolbi. *// I think I'll keep this to myself for the moment //*  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Me: THis was a great chapter If I don't say so myself!  
  
Ivan: Whats that thing about Bilibin?  
  
Me: I want to add some more people to join Isaac and the others for a while, so if you want to be in the story tell me what kind a of person you want to be, I might change your name a little, and make up a story about the joke. The best joke wins.  
  
Felix: This is pointless...  
  
Garet: Yep...  
  
Me: Why do you care?  
  
Ivan: Because it means that theirs going to be more people that pick on us!  
  
Me: Sooo?  
  
Isaac: People, do you think Ivan's Kitsune cares about that?  
  
* They all look at Ivan's Kitsune, and she looked out the window, not listening to a thing they were saying. *  
  
Garet: Do you think she'd care if we put something on her head?  
  
Isaac: Like what?  
  
Ivan: How about this? * holds up a gallon of pink paint *  
  
Felix: Yeah, that'll do.  
  
* They all sneak up behind Ivan's Kitsune and pour the paint on her head. *  
  
Me: AHHHHHH!!! DIE ASSHOLES!!!  
  
Garet: I think she cares!  
  
Ivan: No shit Sherlock!!  
  
Isaac: We better get out of here!  
  
* All five of them turn around and run *  
  
Sheba: * who came out of nowhere* Review!! 


	18. The voice only Ivan heard

Hello! This is Ivan's Kitsune. I've decided to do the intro differently.  
  
I also wanted to say that...  
  
I SMELL LIKE CHEESE!  
  
Me: * from the other room * Why are you three yelling?  
  
Ivan: Umm...  
  
Felix: Nothing!  
  
Garet: Yeah, nothing!  
  
Me: OK...  
  
As I was saying-  
  
Me: Is that a works document?  
  
Ivan: Ahh-  
  
Felix: Were just playing around with ideas!  
  
Me: Oh...  
  
Like I was saying... I ONLY LIKE TO WERE CLOTHS WHEN PEOPLE PAY ME!!!  
  
Me: OK, There got to be a reason your yelling that... * walks up to the computer, and reads what written * Ivan... Felix... Garet...!  
  
Ivan: Bye! * Runs left out of the room *  
  
Felix: Later! * Runs right out the room *  
  
Garet: Wait for me!! * Run right... Into the wall in the middle of the room... *  
  
Me: Garet, you dumbass... * walks over Garet and chases after Ivan, because she figured that Ivan was the brain.*  
  
Isaac: * walks in to the room * Garet, why are you on the floor? Did you run into a wall again?  
  
Garet: Y-yeah...owww...  
  
Isaac: Dumbass...  
  
Garet: I was just called th-OWWW! * Yells because Ivan and his Kitsune run over him, not step over him, step ON him. Heh heh heh *  
  
Ivan: * stops to see what he stepped on * I'm sorr- Oh, its just Garet.  
  
Me: Yeah... I'M GOING TO HURT YOU!!!  
  
Ivan: AHHHH!!!  
  
* They run out of the room. *  
  
Isaac: Nutcases...  
  
Felix: Is it safe?  
  
Isaac: For awhile... She thinks that Ivan was the brains of that little... 'joke'  
  
Felix: good, really Garet was the brains-  
  
Isaac: Do you know what you are saying?  
  
Felix: Huh?  
  
Isaac: Garet was the brains? Thats like saying Garet's smart!  
  
Felix: Ohhh... Well... The sooner we start this, the less likely she comes and starts running after me...  
  
I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN, BUT THEN, WHY DO I NEED TO? I'M A CHARACTER IN THE GAME AND WELL... THATS BETTER THEN OWNING IT! HOWEVER... IVAN'S KITSUNE ISN'T A GAME-CHARACTER SO SHE, LIKE MANY OTHERS, HAS DREAMS OF OWNING GOLDEN SUN. BUT SHE ALSO WANTS 30,000 DOLLARS SO SHE CAN BUY A PS2 AND A GAMECUBE (all she as a gameboy A. and a PS1) WITH ABOUT TEN GAMES A SYSTEM. BUT. WE CAN'T GET EVERY THING WE WANT... SADLY... SHE'D ALSO HAVE BARBIE BANNED FROM THE FACE OF THE EARTH... BUT LIKE I SAID BEFORE...  
  
Isaac: That was nice... my turn!  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING, PEOPLES.  
  
Felix: Yeah? What else!  
  
START THE FIC.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
*~ The voice only Ivan heard... ~*  
  
" Whats with the sand?" Garet said as they headed to Suhalla. ( Note: Lookie! I didn't spend six chapters in Tolbi!! Go me! Go me!)  
  
" It's called a desert, Garet. And in deserts, theres sand." Ivan said in a abnormally mean voice. The others heard this.  
  
" I like picking on Garet just as much as you do, but that was a little under the belt there Ivan... " Isaac said to Ivan. Ivan just walked farther in front of them.  
  
" Ivan! You've been acting weird for three days already. We had to drag you down to that cave, And I know you like to raid caves like that. And Garet had to carry you out of your room so you could be there for Isaac! I want to know whats going on!!" Mia yelled as she jumped in front of Ivan and pushed him back. Ivan wasn't ready for the push, so he fell...   
  
Heh heh heh...  
  
What you want me to get on with it?  
  
Whats that? Stop doing this you say? Fine... party-poopers...  
  
On a sand crab!  
  
"OWWWW!!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Ivan yelled as the crab grabbed his ass. ( maybe the crab wanted a feel...? The lord know I do... ~,^ ) The others pointed and laughed at Ivan's new butt ornament. But Garet laughed the hardest.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And you made fun of me for asking you whats with the sand!!!" Garet fell over with all the laughing he was doing... only to get himself a bigger butt ornament. "OWWWWW!!! MOMMY!!!" Isaac and Mia sweatdrop at this comment.  
  
" 'Mommy'? Garet... you need help... " Mia said hanging her head down, trying really hard not to laugh at Garet.  
  
" I help... but I wont do much good... " Isaac pulled the crab off Garet's butt, but like he said, it wasn't a walk in the park...  
  
"OWWWW!!! MOMMY!!! DADDY!!!" Garet jumped up, rubbing his butt. Once again, sweatdrops showed up, but this time there were three.  
  
" Garet, you dumbass!" Ivan hissed as he walked ahead of the group, careful to say a safe space away from Mia...  
  
" Hey! You have a crab on your ass too! " Garet said jumping in front of Ivan's face.  
  
" Past tense, Garet. HAD a crab on my ass. " Ivan hissed again, this time patting Garet on the shoulder, like a mother that pats a child that says something dumb in public. Garet wasn't happy with this...  
  
" Let me at him!!" Garet tried to jump Ivan, but Isaac and Mia held him back. Both of them had a look of disgust on their faces, something Ivan saw.  
  
" Well, how did you get your crab off then?" Mia hissed at Ivan. Now this made all the guys jump. Mia had her mean times, but that kind of tone just wasn't Mia.  
  
" Well, I did something that any Mars adept would do, well... any with brains." Ivan said just as nasty as Mia had said it.  
  
" And what was that?" Isaac said with the same tone. No one looked happy. None of them had liked this 'new' Ivan. They kept wondering what happened that night...  
  
Ivan hold up a very black crab. " I fried it." Ivan turned around and threw the crab at Garet to show him what he did.  
  
"THAT IT!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU IVAN!!!" Garet broke free of Mia and Isaac and punched him just as hard as he could. And with someone like Garet, as hard as he can is very hard. Lets just say that Ivan wasn't happy with this ether.  
  
Ivan turned around. He was bleeding from his mouth. When the three of them saw the look on Ivan's face they all knew that Garet had gone to far. Ivan's eyes flashed purple and he started glowing. The others took a step back from the crazed boy. After all, a mad boy that can use lighting to his will isn't something to relax about.  
  
" Umm... Do any of you feel like it's time to break fast? " Isaac asked other two adepts as they took a step back. Garet looked confused.  
  
" Breakfast? Isaac, I like eating just as much as the next guy, but this isn't the best time for breakfast..." Isaac and Mia sweatdroped. They would of fell over, but it wasn't the time to be on the floor.  
  
" This isn't the best time for you to be an stupid, we've got a VERY mad Jupiter adept attacking us at the moment, and I think we should run. NOW!!!" Mia yelled as Ivan send a bolt of lighting about three feet from her. She had to jump to the left to get out of the line of fire. Isaac and Garet didn't need to be told twice.   
  
( Normally Garet would, but even he would see the importance of doing what he was told the first time someone told him to do something like run from a little Jupiter adept thats on a killing spree... )  
  
Ivan watched the other three adepts run into Suhalla. Ivan thought about following them and talking his anger out on the people that live there, but It wasn't them that was making him mad. It wasn't Isaac or Mia or even Garet ( OK maybe a bit of his anger came from Garet, but not much. ) that was making him mad.  
  
It was that dream... He had saw it again last night, and the night before and the night before... but they were the same dream as the one he had in Kalay... He always woke up at the same part of the dream. He didn't understand what he was seeing, and that was whats making him mad.  
  
//* I don't know what to do... I'm still mad, but I can't take it out on other people, they didn't do anything. And the others are going to be really mad at me... Ack!! I can't believe that I got blood on my sweatshirt! I just had Mia wash this! She's going to kill me! //* Had looked down to see his blood on his sweatshirt-thingy. Ivan needs more hobbies, huh?  
  
" I think I'll take my anger out on some monsters... Nobody cares about them... We at least no one human... " Ivan began to head to some trees he saw a bit away from where he was standing. Monsters show up more often in the trees then in the plains or desert.  
  
*~ Suhalla Inn ~*  
  
Mia had just finished healing everyone. They all laid back on the beds they had rented. They all had no ldea what made Ivan turn into bitch. Isaac had an Idea though.  
  
" Hey Garet? Did you hear Ivan last night?" Isaac sat up on the bed facing the Mars adept. Garet also sat up.  
  
" What do you mean?" Garet sounded a little mad. I don't think Garet really felt like talking about Ivan at the moment.  
  
" Last night I heard him say something like ' not this again...' in his sleep... And he's been thrashing around in his bed for the last three nights... Do you think that he been having that dream again?" Mia looked up at Isaac with a scared look on her face.  
  
" Do you think that's why?" Mia looked out the window in to the desert. "Yeah." Isaac agreed. But Garet didn't understand, didn't see that one, did you?  
  
" Why, what?" Garet asked Mia and Isaac. They both rolled their eyes. " WHY IVAN WAS TAKING HIS ANGER OUT ON US!" They both shouted together. Garet was a taken back.  
  
" Well sorrrrry!" Garet said laying back down on his bed. " I'm go to take a nap! " Garet rolled over and... Don't start this again? OK... fell off his bed. " Ow!" Ten minutes later Garet was asleep ON his bed.  
  
" How does he get dressed in the morning?" Mia asked Isaac.  
  
" Painfully. " Isaac replied as he too decided to take a nap.  
  
" I don't want to think about..." Mia closed her eyes as well. Trying really hard not to think about how Garet gets dressed...  
  
~* Back to Ivan, wherever he is... *~  
  
( Felix: Shouldn't you know were Ivan is? You write the story!  
  
Me: So? That doesn't mean that I'm his keeper!  
  
Isaac: Still, I think it's creepy that you do something, and don't even know what your doing.  
  
Me: You sound like my mom.  
  
Isaac: That was the point.  
  
Me: Die.  
  
Isaac: No.  
  
Me: Meanie.  
  
Isaac: lovely.  
  
Felix: * cuts Ivan's kitsune off * Lets do this at the END of the chapter! * looks at Ivan's kitsune to see that she wasn't to happy about being cut off. *  
  
Me: Yesss * throws a evil look at Felix. * Lets.  
  
Felix: T,T )  
  
" Ahhhh... Well that helps... " Ivan said as he watched the monster he had been killing turn in to vapor. It was the sixth in a row that he'd killed. " Not only am I taking my anger out on things that could hurt people in the future, but I'm making money, and get stronger without having to share my EX points with the others. I am a genius. A honest to god, bloody genius!" Ivan sat down while he keep patting himself on the back.  
  
//* Not to modest are we? *// A cold voice drifted across his mind. Ivan stopped bragging to himself. Can't say that the voice doesn't have a point.  
  
" What do you want?! " Ivan said. He looked around, as if to see someone talking to him. But there wasn't anyone. A voice that only he could hear...   
  
//* I know whats making you a bitch *// The voice said coolly. Ivan wasn't to fond of the way the voice decided to say that line.  
  
" Nice words." Ivan just as coolly.  
  
//* A quote, actually. *// The voice sounded like ' I dare you to ask me where I got the quote. ' Ivan just wondered whether or not to ask the voice.  
  
" From where?" He lost to his curiosity. He heard the voice chuckle.  
  
//* From your friends. They were talking about you. I think they pity you... *// The voice stopped to enjoy the words it had said. Ivan looked like he was going to kill someone again.  
  
" Pity?! I'll show them pity! Where are they?!" Ivan demanded.   
  
//* In the Suhalla Inn. Third room on the right, base floor. *//  
  
" They dead! " Ivan run off to Suhalla.  
  
//* How easy it is for me to shape your thoughts, my little puppet. Its to easy, way to easy... To bad that you are to little minded to know when your being used... You will help me, Ivan, I will have you... *//  
  
~* Suhalla Inn *~  
  
" Damnit You three!!! Get out here!!!" Ivan pounded on the door that Garet and Isaac were trying really hard to keep close. Mia was sitting in a corner, crying. She didn't understand what had made Ivan so mad. If he was mad before, he's pissed now.  
  
" What the hell is up with you Ivan!" Garet yelled.  
  
" TALKING ABOUT ME WITHOUT ME KNOWING! PITYING ME! I'LL SHOW YOU TO PITY ME!!!" Ivan shot lighting at the door. When the dust cleared Isaac and Garet were on the floor. They weren't out, but they were weak. Mainlly Isaac, Venus and Jupiter don't get along to well. Mia didn't get hit by the lighting, but a few pieces of the door hit her hard, and she's out cold. Garet got to his feet ( being the only one with enough energy to get up. ) and faced the glowing Jupiter adept. Garet started glowing too. The people in the Inn were stareing at them. They couldn't see the psynergy, so they just thought that they were staring each other down. The Inn keeper finally spoke up.  
  
" Please, can you take this outside? " The two boys gave him a dirtily look. The Inn keeper lost his nerve. He fell quite.  
  
" I don't know why you want to hurt us, but your going to pay for this!" Garet threw a fireball at Ivan, which he jumped out of the way without any trouble. Ivan was at least double the speed.  
  
" You should know! I think that your the one that started all of it! " Ivan threw a lighting bolt at Garet. Because Garet's not nearly as fast as Ivan, he got it by it.  
  
" Damn you Ivan!" Garet fell to the floor. That attack took what little of his energy he had.  
  
" What are you looking at?!" Ivan yelled to the people that were watching him. They all ran back to their rooms. " Wimps... " Ivan turned to leave but a strong quake knocked him down. Ivan got up to see that Isaac had send a Quake attack his way. Isaac gotten to his feet and now had Ivan in a head lock. " Let go of me!" Ivan demanded.  
  
" Not intill you tell us what your doing! What pissed you off!" Isaac demanded. They both stared at each other.  
  
" Did you talk about me when I was gone?!" Ivan stared him down. Or up in this case.  
  
" Yes, we were wondering what made turn in to a bitch. " Isaac stared him down as well, but because Isaac is taller and the one that holding him down, He could actually look down at him.  
  
" The voice was right..."  
  
" What voice?!"  
  
" None ya. "  
  
" Whats up with you!"  
  
" Whats up with you!!"  
  
" I asked you first!!"  
  
" So!"  
  
" Damnit Ivan! Stop being a bitch or leave!"  
  
" If you let go of me, then I will!"  
  
Isaac let go of Ivan from the shock of what he had said. Ivan took the chance to leave. Isaac watch Ivan's blond hair turn the corner and disappear...  
  
" Ivan... Is there something that making you this way?"  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Ivan: YOU MADE ME A BITCH!!  
  
Me: So? Tell me, do I look like I care about what you say?  
  
Felix: Sorry Ivan, but you lost this one.  
  
Ivan: T.T  
  
Isaac: You should know what your doing.  
  
Me: I do.  
  
Isaac: Know you don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: Do.  
  
Isaac: Don't.  
  
Me: D-  
  
Everyone: STOP!!! REVIEW!!! 


	19. Ivan I want you to meet you?

Me: Grrr...  
  
Ivan: * turning to Felix * Is she mad?  
  
Me: Grrr.  
  
Felix: I think so...  
  
Me: Grrr!  
  
Ivan: Why?  
  
Me: Grrr!!  
  
Felix: Beats me...  
  
Me: Grrr!!!  
  
Ivan: I think mad's a understatement now...  
  
Me: GRRR!!! WHY?! WHY THE HELL!  
  
Garet: Why what? * He just figured out what was happening. Ivan looks over his shoulder and sees that everyone in the house is listening *  
  
Me: Why the hell hasn't Night @ngel reviewed?! and why is she the only one that has me on her fav. lists?!  
  
Everyone else: Yeah why?!  
  
Me: Well I don't feel like writing a big intro so I'm just going to jump right in to the disclaimer...  
  
THE TRUTH IS MY LITTLE FRIENDS IS... IF YOU THINK I OWN GOLDEN SUN THEN YOU ARE A DUMBASS. BEING A DUMBASS MEANS THAT YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING AND HAVE TROUBLE DOING THE THINGS YOU ARE MENT TO DO! WHICH MEANS ANOTHER NAME FOR GARET.  
  
Me: Now for the shout-outs...  
  
I WAS GOING TO GIVE NIGHT @NGEL THREE CAKES, A PIE, AND A COOKIE FOR PUTTING ME ON HER LIST, BUT SHE HASN'T READ MY LAST CHAPTERS, SO I'M NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING!  
  
Me: Get this going!  
  
~~~~****************************************************************~~~  
  
*~ Ivan, I want you to meet... you?! ~*  
  
" I HOPE YOU LOT PAY FOR THIS!!! I SWEAR IF YOU TRY TO GET AWAY WITH TH.-?!" The Inn keeper yelled at Isaac but Mia cut him off.  
  
"Um... How about we pay the town back by defeating the monsters causing the sandstorms?" Mia looked at all the people that were watching with an evil look in their eyes as they watched the kids. Some of them look glad about this, others looked like they though that they were crazy. Safe to say that this is going to be good...  
  
" Well... If you lot had wreaked the WHOLE town, then maybe that would've worked... BUT! you just killed my Inn so I want you to do things that have to do with the Inn!!!" The Inn keeper was on a rampage. Isaac scratched his head.  
  
" Mia, your better that these things... you deal with him..." Isaac saw Mia nod and started talking to the Inn keeper. He walked over to Garet and sat down next to him.  
  
" Damn Ivan... I'm going to hurt him, just watch... " Garet saw the look on Isaac's face. " Don't worry about that bitch, I'm sure he's OK, but as soon as he and I meet again, hes going to wish that he was dead!" Garet punched his fists together and saw that Isaac's face hadn't changed. " Whats up?" Garet was worried now. He knew that Isaac was softer about these things and had a better time feeling things when they were wrong. Something about that look...   
  
Isaac looked like he was lost in thought and sorrow. Garet knew that the four of them had the world's fate on their shoulders, but this is the first time Garet saw Isaac have the look of someone with that kind of problem, he never looked that way before. Just looking into his eyes makes you want to cry... His eyes were so sad...  
  
" I... I don't think..." Isaac said quietly. Garet looked at him.  
  
" You don't think, what?" Garet wanted to know what was making his buddy this sad. Now that Garet thought about it, he'd only seen Isaac this sad once before... and that was the night Isaac's dad left them all.  
  
" I don't think Ivan was acting on his own last night... I think something else was making Ivan that way... something wants Ivan mad.. I just know it." Isaac fell quite, so did Garet. Mia walked over.  
  
" Well, we got to get rid of the rubble and help get this place ready for re-building without help or pay, but I think we got of-? Did I miss something?" Mia saw that the boys weren't talking, or moving now that she looked.  
  
" I'll fill you in, Mia..." Garet got up and led Mia away. He knew that Mia wouldn't be quite about this.  
  
" Ivan... whatever it is... don't let it win... "  
  
*~ Suhalla desert, were Ivan is... ~*  
  
* Huff... huff... huff * Ivan keep walking. The monsters had taken away most of his HP and he didn't have any healing items... He knew that the next fight was most likely going to kill him...  
  
*// I'm not weak... I will not turn back... I don't need them, none of them... //*  
  
// Thats right... your stronger then them! show them that you are! I will give you what you need to get to Lalivero... But then in the lighthouse... you will repay me... But think about it... theres more to it! // As this voice crossed Ivan's mind he felt power flow through him. He was going to make it out of here and to Lalivero just fine...  
  
*//... OK, thanks... //*  
  
// manners... how nice, how very nice... // There was something about the creepy voice that sound like he knew it...  
  
" OK... This is going to be fun!" About four monsters attacked him. Ivan decided to use the powers he had borrowed. He let just a tiny bit out and saw enough lighting to completely blow up a city, like Kalay, and not have any one live. All the monsters were all dead. " I'm going to like this! A lot!" Ivan was feeling great. Nothing was going to stop him... well, maybe the shadows that Ivan didn't see could...  
  
" I don't like his power increase..."  
  
" I think we need to pay his friends a vist..."  
  
" Indeed!" And the two shadows disappeared.  
  
*~ Isaac and the others ~*  
  
Mia was watching Isaac and Garet fight... again. It was about Ivan... again. She was getting tried of hearing about the best thing to do to Ivan, so she took a little break and sat on a roof top. She wasn't really looking and anything intill two moving things caught her eye.  
  
" Oh no... " She said as she saw that the things were two girls, one with red hair and one with blue... " I better get down there!" And with that, Mia jumped down ( giving just about everyone that was there a heart attack ) and ran back to the Inn, or the remains.  
  
When Mia got there, Isaac and Garet were fighting, still... " I guess I was just seeing things!" Mia sighed, but then she turned around, " Damn! spoke to soon!" Mia had seen the two girls standing behind her.   
  
" Hello Blue-haired girl." The blue-haired girl said. Mia fought really hard not to laugh at this, it was kinda like saying that your shirt sucks and you happen to be wearing the same shirt.  
  
" ... " Mia just stared at them. *// Maybe if I don't say anything they'll go away... //*  
  
" Your name is Mia, right?" The red-headed girl said in a much meaner manner.  
  
" *sigh* And you two are Tanuki ( points to the blue haired girl) and you are Kitsune? ( Points to the red-head) " The girl nodded. " Is there a reason that you are here?" They nodded again.  
  
" Gather your friends and we'll tell you... " Tanuki said pointing at the boys at were just about ready to cut someone's head off. Mia sighed again.  
  
" NUMSKULLS! GET OVER HERE!" Mia yelled at the two boys and when they saw the girls they just about jumped over.  
  
" WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?!" Isaac and Garet said together in union. Tanuki and Kitsune laughed a little.  
  
" You know the little blond haired boy? He's causing quite a ruckus in the desert... He keeps talking to himself... and at one moment he looked like he was ready to rollover and die ( Mia gasped at this and Garet rolled his eyes) then, He had more energy then anyone else that we've ever seen!" Tanuki said in her girlie voice.  
  
" Thats weird... " Isaac said as he rubbed his chin. He knew that Ivan was a few apples short of a tree but... talking to himself? That just didn't sound like something Ivan would do, he is the smart one after all...  
  
" Talking to himself doesn't worry us, its the sudden increase of his power and energy that scares us. " Kitsune said. For a pair of twins, these two sure don't have much in common. Kitsune's voice is cold and harsh, while Tanuki's is warm and sweet. Kinda like the Ying-Yang, aint it?  
  
" Hmm... well we'll look into this as soon as we help with the Inn, but it's not going to well, is it?!" Mia said raising her voice. Isaac and Garet gulped. They knew why she did this. The twins looked each and had a voiceless argument, which looks like Tanuki won because she was jumping up and down and Kitsune looked like she was ready to kill someone.  
  
" We want get this done as soon as possible, so we are going to help you get done. The more hands the better, right?!" Tanuki smiled. Mia smiled too, but the boys weren't as happy. They didn't really trust these two... " Well, those scraps aren't going to move themselves... " The five of them headed to the rubble and started working...  
  
*~ Ivan, the nutcase that 'talks' to 'himself' ~*  
  
" Damn!" Ivan yelled in to the sandstorm. He couldn't see the monster inside it but he knew it was strong. He also knew that it must been a Jupiter monster or his attacks would do more...   
  
*// How do I fight this monster?! //* Ivan pleaded that the voice would answer, for he had never called it, it always came to him.  
  
*// ... Do you need help? //*  
  
" Yes!" Ivan thanked the gods that the voice was there.  
  
*// ... I can kill it... but, I'll need to channel through your body and after you will of lost all those powers I gave you. You will be weak, like before. //* Ivan thought about this, but the first thought that came to his head is ' my does this voice sound like I've heard it all my life?'  
  
*// Well, Ivan? What will it be? You don't have much time to think it over. //* The sand storm was calming down and the monster was becoming more visible...  
  
" ... OK!" The moment the words left his voice he felt a weird force move threw his body.  
  
*// Lift your arms! //*  
  
Ivan did what he was told and white light was gathering right above his head. Then all of a sudden, a very bad pain shot threw his body and it felt like his body was going to burn to death. The white light had caught the monsters eyes and it attacked Ivan. But when it got close to him, the light fired and the monster the competely killed with one hit. Ivan only had about a moment to enjoy what he had done, then he fell over and everything blacked out...  
  
He could hear feet running behind him, but when he turn around she was 3 1/2 feet away and she way too close and too fast to run from. She lifted her sword and...  
  
Another person, a girl around his age blocked the sword. Both Ivan and the Dark haired girl stopped what they were doing. The new girl turned to Ivan and said " Are you OK, Ivan? the others aren't dead yet... but their lives are just about to end, you've got to act now if your going to help them!" There was something about her voice that sounded like he heard before. "That mean NOW!"  
  
"OK!" Ivan said running to the others. "I don't think so!" The dark-haired girl said pulling out a throwing knife. The new girl jaw dropped when she throwed the knife.  
  
Ivan saw it coming to late. He turned around and saw the knive run threw... Kokoay's chest? She had jumped in front of Ivan to protect him and took the knive herself.  
  
" Ivan... this enemy isn't what you think.... AHHH! T-take a closer-r look at the-e 'g-girl' you'll-l find out the truth-h, it-ts n-n-not your fault! Ivan-n only you-!!" Kokoay stopped because the 'girl' had thrown another knive to her neck killing her.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Ivan jumped up and attacked the girl. but when he hit the 'girl' he found out who it was, it wasn't a girl it was-  
  
"M-me?"  
  
~~~**************************************************************************~~~  
  
Me: Heh heh heh... who rocks, I do!  
  
Ivan: Not too modest, are we?  
  
Me: Who gives a damn about modestly? Live and let live I say!  
  
Felix: What does that have to about modestly?  
  
Me: Nothing at all.  
  
Garet: Then why did you say it?  
  
Me: Because.  
  
Garet: Well as long as you have a good reason! * Garet leaves the room, and this isn't a joke at all, he really ment it... scary... *  
  
Ivan: Dumbass...  
  
Felix: You said it...  
  
Kitsune: It's about time you put us in.  
  
Tanuki: Were in! Were in! Were in! Were in! Were in! Were in! Were in!  
  
Me: Shut it. Review, I don't feel like going on at the moment. 


	20. The two sides, and has a plus, we learn ...

Me: Hiya! Gets get this party started! * Turns on the radio and hears the radio ad for the wild 94.9 musical chairs contest. * I hate this ad! I sounds sooo dumb, kinda like Garet on a good day.  
  
Garet: Hey! I heard that!  
  
Ivan: Really? Never would of guessed...  
  
Garet: Hey!  
  
Ivan: Hey is for horses and cows like you.  
  
Garet: Hey!!  
  
Ivan: Do you hear anything I say?  
  
Garet: GRRRR!!!  
  
* a hands lands on Garet's shoulder and Felix's head shows up over his shoulder *  
  
Felix: He's just mad because he looks so much like a girl that not even he couldn't tell that he was a boy or a girl...  
  
Ivan: THATS NOT TRUE!!!  
  
Felix: Is, then how come you thought that the 'girl' in your dream was really you?  
  
Ivan: GRRR!!! DIE ASSHOLE!!! * Begins firing everything he has all over the place. Everyone beings running all over the house except Ivan's Kitsune. She is just sitting there watching about 15-20 people run for their lives in he house that's smaller then a house of shit. When one of Ivan's energy attacks went her way she put up a shield. You'd think being Ivan's Kitsune would mean that Ivan can control you, right? Wrong! *  
  
Me: Shut up Ivan, the truth hurts!  
  
Ivan: T.T  
  
Me: IF THE WORLD IS ROUND THEN WEYARD IS FLAT. DON'T YOU THINK THAT ITS WEIRD? IF CAMELOT OWNS GOLDEN SUN, THEN IVAN'S KITSUNE DOESN'T. DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S WRONG?  
  
Ivan: What the hell is that?  
  
Me: Why lame logic.  
  
Ivan: ...  
  
Me: Lets get this party started!!!  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: I know that but it's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying? ^ ~  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Lets get this party started.  
  
Ivan: It's not a party, its a story.  
  
Me: It's a saying.  
  
Ivan: Whats a saying?  
  
Me: Never mind!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*~ The two sides, and as a plus, we learn to count! ~*  
  
" Ivan... this enemy isn't what you think.... AHHH! T-take a closer-r look at the-e 'g-girl' you'll-l find out the truth-h, it-ts n-n-not your fault! Ivan-n only you-!!" Kokoay stopped because the 'girl' had thrown another knife to her neck killing her.  
  
"Noooo!!!" Ivan jumped up and attacked the girl. but when he hit the 'girl' he found out who it was, it wasn't a girl it was-  
  
"M-me?"  
  
" Heh heh... It's about time... I was starting to think that you'd never figure it out... " The other Ivan said. Ivan looked closer at the dark haired him. His hair was black and his eyes were red. He didn't know what to think here there was this Ivan that had black hair and red eyes and there was him, which had blond hair and purple eyes. " She sure got in the way... but things eased out in the end... I can't believe that the gods would resurrect-"  
  
" IVAN!!! IVAN GET UP!!! ISAAC AND THE OTHERS ARE COMING!!! " A voice yelled across and woke him up. He saw Kokoay standing over him.  
  
" ... What are you doing here?" Ivan said weakly as she helped him up. Kokoay shook his him hard.  
  
" IT WASN'T HARD TO FIGURE OUT WHO BLEW UP A INN USING WEIRD LIGHTING POWERS!!! " Kokoay pulled Ivan on top of a rock and hid themselves from view.  
  
" What-" Ivan started but Kokoay put her hand over his mouth and whispered in to his ear.  
  
" Isaac, Garet, Mia, Tanuki, and Kitsune are looking for you! And I don't mean ' all of us need to talk' kind of way. It's kinda like 'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!' kind of way!" She yelled rather loudly into his ear. Ivan jumped at this and kinda whimpered. " Shhh!!! There they are! Don't move, if you do Tanuki and Kitsune will see you." Kokoay pushed Ivan against the rock. Neither one of them moved.  
  
Isaac and Kitsune looked around the area, trying to see anything unusual. Garet saw a little green, which is from Ivan's cape thingy. Garet tried to look closer but being Garet, just standing there is just a opening for something stupid to happen to the Mars adept. Ivan was praying for that thing to happen soon, and, thankfully, Jupiter answered him.  
  
SMACK!  
  
" OH MY GOD! GARET LOOK AT YOUR HAIR!!!" Mia cried as everyone started to laugh at Garet's new hair decoration. Isaac fell to the ground pounding his fists on the floor. Tanuki and Kitsune busted into a hissy-fit together. Ivan and Kokoay wanted to burst out laughing too, but they didn't want to be found, so they decided to laugh about that bird shit in his hair later.  
  
" MIA!!! GET THIS OUT!!! " Garet ran around in circles, only managing two things. 1) Making everyone laugh harder. 2) Make the bird shit spread in his hair, making everyone laugh harder.  
  
" OK-K!!! St-top running around!!! " Mia tired to stand up but the laugher got the best of her and she fell right back down.  
  
Kitsune was the first to stop laughing ( big wow, huh?) Ivan and Kokoay on the other hand, were using all their will power to keep themselves from cracking.  
  
" We're here to find out what happened to Ivan. Now lets keep moving. Theres no one here so lets move on!" Kitsune pulled Isaac off the floor by his hair ( Owww, thats gotta hurt! ) and that brought everyone back. Mia doused the shit out of Garet's hair ( Is it out? I don't want to walk in to town with bird shit in my hair!) and they left the area, but Isaac took one last look at the area Garet was starting at and narrowed his eyes. He turned around and ran to catch up with the others. Ivan and Kokoay sighed in relief, then they busted out laughing.  
  
" I'm never going to forget that!" Kokoay fell to the ground like Isaac had. Ivan joined her.  
  
" As soon as I get a chance, I'm going to make a joke about that!" Ivan laughed, but stop soon when he heard that Kokoay wasn't laughing anymore. Ivan turned his head and saw that she was resting against the wall with a weird look in her eyes. He didn't like it at all. It looked like pity...  
  
" Ivan... why-?" Kokoay started but Ivan stood up all of a sudden. He looked mad.  
  
" Is that pity I hear?! Are you pitying me!! " Ivan yelled, a little too loud. Ivan heard his voice echo. Kokoay jumped up and grabbed him and led him back towards Suhalla. " What are you doing?! Where are you taking me?!" Ivan would of zapped her, but he just only stand and yell. He still didn't have what it takes to use psynergy.  
  
" That echo will bring Isaac and the others back, and this time Tanuki and Kitsune will do a more better seach- ack!!" Kokoay said as Kitsune jumped in front of her. " I forgot about her speed-!"   
  
" Lets go back-!" Ivan started to turn around but Tanuki was their. Kokoay pointed out Isaac and the others climbing up the mountain. " Damn, what do we do?" Ivan looked around but didn't see any why out.  
  
" We can't just run. Even without you, I can't out run Kitsune. Fighting wouldn't be smart, Tanuki can take tons of abuse before she starts to feel like she can't last longer... Your friends are just about up here, and once they do, theres no way we can get away... " Kokoay trailed off as she tried to think about a new way to get away. Ivan was trying to talk to the voice.  
  
*// Now would be a nice time for some help...!//*  
  
// Hey, what do I sound like? I'm not your power house you know... look, Kokoay's a Venus adept right? Have her heal you. You wouldn't be able to use psynergy, but you'll be able to get away, you can out run Kitsune... as for Kokoay, she's not getting out of here... // Ivan sweatdroped.  
  
"Kokoay! Can you use healing powers?!" Ivan shouted as Kitsune and Tanuki closed in.  
  
" Oh yeah! I forgot about those!!! " Kokoay's hands started glowing and Ivan's wounds were gone.  
  
" OK! I can run now! But now... I have an Idea!" Ivan shouted as he grabbed Kokoay's hand and led her to the cliff Isaac and the others were almost up.  
  
" What are you doing?!" Kokoay shouted as the cliff got closer and closer. She turned around and saw that Kitsune and Tanuki were following.  
  
" Kokoay, I need you to land us on the ground safely, I know you can! Were going to jump down over Isaac and the others. That'll slow them all down a bit! " Ivan shouted as they reached the cliff.  
  
" I'm going to kill you-u-u-uuuuu!!!" Kokoay yelled as Ivan pulled her off the cliff. but because of three facters, they didn't jump far enought.   
  
1) Ivan had to slow down to pull Kokoay over, thus reduceing his speed, and the amount of space in his jump.  
  
2) He's holding on to Kokoay so she can land them. Their weight together drags them down.  
  
3) Garet is in the lead of Isaac and Mia, being the one with the most stan-a-ma ( Note: I couldn't spell the word so just sound it out. If your a true RPG fan, you'll know what that word means. ) So something funny most happen to him, poor Garet, yeah right!  
  
" Owwww!!! Damn you! " Garet yelled as four feet landed and jumped off his head. Yep, thats right, they used Garet's head as a human tam-pull-lean. ( See above. )  
  
" Ivan! Kokoay?! " Isaac yelled as the to of them jump over them and passed Mia.  
  
" Isaac, I think there going to try to land!!! " Mia just had to point out what everone knew, even Garet. It's hard not to see something, even for Garet, when it land and pushs off your head.  
  
Ivan and Kokoay were gettign closer to the ground, And Kokoay wasn't really paying attention due to the fact that she was yelling every swear word ever use in the history of the world.  
  
" Kokoay! Pay attention!" Ivan yelled when they were about three feet from the ground.  
  
" Oh!" Kokoay did a weird jig and manged to land them without killing them, but they still didn't get out of that unharmed. " Oww... "  
  
" Your telling me... But this isn't the time! Kitsune and Tanuki are following! Lets get out of here! " Ivan yelled as He helped Kokoay up. the two of them took off they they ran as fast as they could. Ivan was faster, but not too much. Kitsune and Tanuki land much more gracefully.  
  
" I think were're too late. they got away..." Kitsune said with a sigh.  
  
" There's always tomorrow!!" Tanuki said as she watched the dust from the two move on.  
  
" Yes..."  
  
~~~~***********************************************************************~~~~  
  
Me: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ivan: Why must you laugh at the end of every chapter?  
  
Me: Because I'm aways aso happy with what I wrote!!!  
  
Garet: Nerd.  
  
Felix: Freak.  
  
Kitsune: Weirdo.  
  
Kokoay: Loser.  
  
Tanuki: Um... sc-  
  
Lady Inu: MONKEY!!!  
  
* Everyone stares at the new girl *   
  
Me: It's my crazy, monkey likeing sister!!! AHHHHH!!!  
  
* Everyone beings runing around in circles yelling *  
  
Lady Inu: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I HATE CHEESE AND I LIKE IT!!!  
  
Bob the cheese king: Noooo!!! NO ONE MUST HATE CHEESE!!!  
  
Lady Inu: Well I do!!!  
  
Me: Shut up.  
  
Lady Inu: I'm telling mom! * runs off *  
  
Me: Moron.  
  
Ivan: Can you make us stop running around in circles?! * Ivan's Kitsune looks and see that everyone is still running around and they all look like their getting dizzy *  
  
Ivan: @_@  
  
Jenna: @_@  
  
Mia: @_@  
  
Isaac: @_@  
  
Felix: @_@  
  
Garet: La-la-laaaaa * is having fun *  
  
Me: OK lets see here.... * types something down. *  
  
* Everyone is now bowing in front of Ivan's Kitsune holding food and other great things like that. *  
  
Everyone: What the hell?!!  
  
Me: Keep bowing slaves!!! As for you reviewers!!! Read and Review or else you will end up like these poor fools!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! 


	21. The dark truth And a good beginning

* Music playing in the background *  
  
Ivan: Get your groove on! Get your groove on! Get your groove on! Get your groove on!!  
  
Garet: Groove on!! Groove on!! Groove on!! Groove on!! Groove on!! Groove on!!!  
  
Felix: Disco fever!!! * realizes that everyone as stopped dancing and is staring at him * What?  
  
Me: I term is 'groove' not 'disco' thats in three weeks...  
  
Felix: Damn I'm ahead...  
  
Ivan: Stick to the plan, moron...  
  
Garet: I resent that!!! * As a crayon up his nose. *  
  
Ivan: You sure do...  
  
Garet: T.T Dragon Empress, help me!  
  
D.E.: Stop making fun of Garet!  
  
Everyone: No.  
  
D.E.: I tried. * leaves *  
  
Garet: Hey!  
  
Kokoay: Live with it you moron.  
  
Kitsune: Too true!  
  
Tanuki: True, true, true, true, true, true, true, true, true!!!  
  
Kitsune: Stop! * hits her on the head. *  
  
Tanuki: Spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin, spin!!! * faints *  
  
Everyone: -_-;  
  
Me: Moveing on...  
  
IF I OWNED GOLDEN SUN, THEN I WOULD MAKE SURE THAT THERE WAS MORE PICS OF IVAN AND LESS OF EVERYONE ELSE. OH, AND I WOULD MAKE GARET TAKE AN I.Q TEST TO SEE JUST HOW DUMB HE IS.  
  
Garet: Hey, that hurt!  
  
Ivan: the truth hurts.  
  
Felix: Live with it.  
  
Garet: T.T  
  
Kokoay: Sooo... whats going on at the moment with me and Ivan?  
  
* everyine stops picking on Garet to hear *  
  
Me: Do you want to know?  
  
Kokoay: No, I just asked this to take up time and space.  
  
Garet: Then why are we trying to hear you guys then?  
  
Ivan: Garet, she was joking.  
  
Kokoay: No I wasn't.  
  
Ivan: ???  
  
Kokoay: I really did that to take up time and space.  
  
Me: Sooo...  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING THIS STORY. IF ANY OF YOU REVIEWERS FIND A PIC OF IVAN, NOT THE COMMON ONE WITH HIM STANDING AT AN ANGLE, LIKE THE ONE WERE HES CASTING REVEAL AND HE FINDS A VENUS DJINN, AND NOT THE WALLPAPER THAT HAS NINTENDO ON IT EITHER. IF YOU FIND ONE AND SEND IT TO ME, I'LL GIVE YOU A ROLE IN THE STORY IF YOU WANT THAT. OH, IVAN NEEDS TO HAVE A BIG PART IN THE PIC, NOT JUST THREE INC. IN THE PIC.  
  
Felix: Lets start this...  
  
~~~~***************************************************************~~~~  
  
*~ The dark truth... And a good beginning...~*  
  
After about half an hour of running ( without stopping) Kokoay and Ivan couldn't run anymore. They were winded and need a break. Ivan had asked to rest a while ago, but Kokoay said that they needed to get a little farther away. Well, I think after 15 more minutes of running at top speeds, which for the two of them is very fast, I think its been farther.  
  
" We've.... got... to... rest... " Ivan said in-between breaths. Kokoay wasn't doing much better, so she decided to rest, but not on the path. Kokoay showed Ivan of the path and on the cliff into a grove. They both wished for nothing more then to lay down and sleep, but the space wasn't big enough for the two of them to have their own space to rest. The only way the two of they could rest is if:  
  
1) They sleep together ( not like that you hin-tais, sound it out )  
  
2) One sleeps while the other stays wake and watches, but they still would have to be right next to each other.  
  
In the end they decided on number two. And after a game of rock-paper-sis-ers ( sound it ), Ivan got to rest and Kokoay had to watch. ( " Damn it Ivan! You used your mind read to tell which sign I was going to play!" " Now why would I do that?" Heh heh heh )  
  
Kokoay looked down at the sleeping Ivan. He looked so calm, but she knew better then to think that. She knew that Ivan was having a hard time with himself and wished that he didn't have to. She felt Ivan move. She was snapped back to earth. He was moaning about something...  
  
" Stop-p-p pit... No... I-not-can't-AHHHHH!!!" Ivan yelled loudly as he jumped up, which means that hes awake now. His eyes were wide open and they looked like he had just seen the the killing of his best friends ( which, he mostly did see)  
  
" Ivan?" Kokoay asked softly. Ivan looked up a little and saw that Kokoay was looking right at him looking worried.  
  
" I'm fine-" Ivan started but Kokoay cut him off. She pulled him into her chest ( You know when girls try to hug someone, that kind of thing, get your minds out of the gutter... ) and put her arms around him. He blushed a little bit but didn't do anything. He knew that she was trying to making him feel better.  
  
" Ivan... I know you had that nightmare again... but you need to learn to calm down... It's just a dream after all... " Kokoay said in her most soft voice. Ivan just looked up at her, after blushing because he had to look through, well you know, and saw that she was smiling.  
  
" ... Yeah, maybe your right... Than... ks... " Ivan said as he fell asleep again. He made himself cozy, which you know is in a weird spot to do so, and this made Kokoay blush as well. But, she didn't do anything about it but out her hands through his lovely blond hair...  
  
" Ivan... I really care about you... I don't know why, but when I first saw you, I had the feeling that I had meet you before, cared about you before... but I don't know wh-!!!" Kokoay stopped as she heard voices. She knew that they must be Isaac and the others. And just as she guessed, Isaac's voice trailed up to their hiding spot. She would of liked to move to see what they were doing, but two things stopped her.  
  
1) I was scared to risk the chance of being seen or heard by Kitsune or Tanuki.  
  
2) She didn't want to wake up Ivan, who looked like he was having a good dream.  
  
So she just settled with hearing what they were saying and guessing by the volume of their voices to guess how far away they were.  
  
"... I can't believe they jumped off the cliff like that..."  
  
" Kokoay didn't seem to happy about it..."  
  
" I don't think she would be, after all, shes the one following the manic..."  
  
Kokoay almost jumped out of the spot to kill Isaac and Garet for saying that, but she remembered what she was trying to do, so she just had to listen to the boys laughing. To her shock, Mia joined in.  
  
" I think maniacs not quite the word to use at the moment, I'd go with dumbest-piece-of-crap-born-and-raised-under-the-sun. " Everyone laughed their guts off. It made Kokoay sick to hear. She blessed the gods that Ivan was asleep and couldn't hear what they were saying, the poor kid would mostly have a heart attack.  
  
" Too true. " Kitsune spat out.  
  
" Yep!!!" Tanuki sang out.  
  
Their voice were just about dead at this point so Kokoay guessed that they were farther down the trail by now and it was safe to make some noise. but she really didn't feel like doing so. Sleep had taken her and soon they both were in dreamland...  
  
Dark... it was dark... people were screaming, and the flames broke the night.  
  
People in black were killing the towns foke left and right. A young girl was hiding in the ally. She saw countless people die, tears fell from her eyes...  
  
A woman was trying to stop them, they didn't care. A few moments later, she had a sword in her chest. The lady fell dead.  
  
" MOMMY!!!" The little cried out as she ran to her side. The people in black looked at the little three-year old as she cried. They whispered something that she couldn't hear. Then they picked her up and carried her off. She yelled out as she was being away, the glare of the flame died out.  
  
" You are so lucky that we found you girl, you get to learn to be one of us!" The person holding her said.  
  
" I don't want to be you!" The little girl cried. They hit her on the head, everything went black.  
  
Voices were talking, she could hear them...  
  
" Yes, she do fine... after we train her up a bit... " A girls voice said.  
  
" huh?"  
  
" I think shes awake now... lets start now!"  
  
" NOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
" KOKOAY!!! WAKE UP NOW!" Kokoay eyes snapped open to see Ivan leaning over her trying to wake her up. She then saw that she was of had that nightmare again... She must of woke Ivan up...  
  
" I'm sorry, I woke you up, didn't I?" Kokoay said quietly. Ivan nodded. He looked almost as bad as she felt. She guess that he was of been worried about her.  
  
" You were yelling and turning, and you hit me on the head. " Ivan pointed to a bump on his head, which Kokoay guessed that was how he woke up. " You had a nightmare kinda like mine, didn't you?" He asked as she put her face in her hands.  
  
" Not really, I mean, I can't dream about the future like you. I was a old dream... a old memory from-"   
  
" Your past?" Ivan finished for her. They just looked at each other for a while when Kokoay finally spoke.  
  
" How did you know?" Ivan looked down a bit and avoided her gaze.  
  
" Umm... you were kinda freaking me out, so I... read your mind a little bit..." Ivan trailed off his Kokoay fell quite. She did have the feeling that there was someone else in his head, but... He knew, he saw that dream, but was he going to-? " Is that how you got your fighting skills?" He asked still not meeting her gaze.  
  
" ... yeah... "  
  
" Is that how Kitsune and Tanuki-?"  
  
" Yeah... "  
  
" Didn't you not want to do it? Didn't you just try to get-"  
  
" WELL DUH!!! BUT YOU MAKE IT SOUND EASY!!!" Kokoay yelled. Ivan just stared as she began to cry. " I WANTED TO GO HOME SO BADLY, BE WITH MY MOM AND DAD, PLAY WITH THE OTHER KIDS, BUT I COULDN'T! THEY WERE ALL DEAD AND THE TOWN IN ASHES! I KILLED SO MANY PEOPLE BECAUSE THEY MADE ME! I WISH I COULD FORGET, BUT IT JUST WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! IT JUST WONT LEAVE ME ALONE... " Kokoay bunched up and started crying in to her knees. It began to rain outside.   
  
Ivan figured that it was time that he try to cheer her up this time. He pulled her into a hug like she did and just held her. she blushed a little bit, but kept crying. Ivan moved a little bit so she could cry on his shoulder. His shoulder became wet very fast but he didn't do anything about it. She needed a friend right now, and he was going to try to be that friend for her.  
  
" It's OK, Kokoay, just let it out... " Ivan felt her move a bit to get more comfortable and find a dry spot to cry on. What he didn't tell her is that he picked up to more things in her mind besides the dream thing.  
  
The first one was when Isaac and the others were walking by, making fun of them. He had seen Kokoay's anger at them and that was the only thing that kept him from running down to catch them and giving them a piece of his mind.  
  
The other is what Kokoay was talking about to herself before they showed up and stopped her. About how she cared for him and how she had the feeling that they had met before they met. Now that he thought about it... he had that feeling too...  
  
Kokoay rubbed her eyes a little bit and sat up. She was still kinda sniffing a little, but she wasn't crying.  
  
" I'm sorry for jumping down your throat like that... You must think I'm crazy-" Kokoay was cut by Ivan as he shook his head.  
  
" I don't think that about you at all... I just wish you had told us about that sooner... we would of forgave you... being ordered to kill Isaac and all... " Ivan said. but he saw that these words had a weird toll on her. She looked down and had a kinda of guilty look... Ivan saw these and took it for being sorry for trying to kill Isaac. " Look, I forgive you, don't be sad,OK?" Ivan ran his heads through her hair as she had done. She pulled out of her hair ribbon and let her hair fall down. Ivan gave her a gentle smile adn ran his hands through her hair once again, but this time he pulled her close.  
  
Kokoay didn't know what was coming over her. Here they were, in this little cave hardly big enough for Garet, let alone the two of them. And he was looking at her weird... But there was something about the look in his eyes that told her that everything was going to be alright. " Ivan... I... " Kokoay couldn't get the words out. Ivan just looked at her with that smile that melted her heart...  
  
" I really care about you Ivan..."  
  
" I know you do, I picked it up in your mind as well... "  
  
" Really?" She was blushing dark enough to put an tomato to shame.  
  
" Guess what?" Ivan wasn't much better. But he looked more confident then she did.  
  
" What?" These questions were going to kill her, she knew it.  
  
" I care about you too."  
  
And with that, they kissed.  
  
~~~~***************************************************************~~~~  
  
Me: Ohhhh! how sweet!  
  
Felix: I gotta say it, I didn't think someone like you could write something like that.  
  
Me: Don't kill the moment.  
  
Garet: How could you write something like that...? I thought that you had no positive thoughts in your head!  
  
Me: Who said that this little love thing is going to work out?  
  
* Everyone shuts up. *  
  
Ivan: * Is still blushing* Are you going to do something?  
  
Kokoay: I don't like that...  
  
Me: * grins * Maybe... that's not a yes or a no people.  
  
Garet: I wanna go to bed, lets end this.  
  
Felix: * Yawns * yeah...  
  
Ivan: I'm gone. * leaves. *  
  
Kokoay: * giggle * Me too! * leaves to the some room as Ivan. *  
  
Me: I wonder what they are going to do...?  
  
REVIEW, FOR THE LOVE OF JUPITER AND VENUS, OR I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS ON PATTERS!!! AND IF YOUR DRAGON EMPRESS, I'LL HAVE YOUR WHOLE BODY MOUNTED TO MY WALL IF YOU DON'T UPDATE! SOMETHING ABOUT NIGHT @ANGEL, I'M SEND MY MUSES TO FIND YOU!!! 


	22. Kokoay's plee

Me: Grrr!!! My didn't anyone someone say anything about the love stuff in the last chapter?!! I worked hard to make it seem, oh I don't no...  
  
Ivan: Way not you?  
  
Me: Right! Thats soooo not me, but...  
  
Felix: Live and let live?  
  
Me: Right! Which is my saying...  
  
Garet: And if I see you use it, I'm going to kill you?  
  
Me: Right! If I- wait, why the hell do the lot of you know what I'm going to say?  
  
Felix and Garet: Ivan told us! * They run off *  
  
Ivan: Wimps...  
  
Me: Grrr...  
  
Ivan: Bye! * Runs off as well *  
  
Random kid that over heard: He's gone.  
  
Me: Where have you been?  
  
Random kid that over heard: Forgotten.  
  
Me: Oh... oh, well. Do the disclaimer!  
  
Random kid that over heard: fine...  
  
WELL YEAH! IVAN'S KITSUNE DOENS'T OWN GOLDEN SUN BECAUSE I DO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! * lighting bolt shoots down * OWW... DAMN SPYS OF THE GAMING WORLD...  
  
spy: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! NEVER TAKE THE FAME FOR THIS GREAT GAME!!! * leaves *  
  
Me: Thats new.  
  
Random kid that over heard: Anit it?  
  
Me: Let the fic begin!  
  
~~~~***********************************************************************~~~~  
  
* ~ Kokoay's plea ~ *  
  
Ivan and Kokoay were walking along the Suhalla range, ( That place with the cave that leads to that ship ) hand in hand. Ivan was happier then he had been in weeks. He had a girlfriend ( *cough*, first, *cough* ) and she went out of her way to make sure that he was happy. But he had the feeling that he had been close to her before, before he had meet her.  
  
" Ivan... are you OK?" Kokoay asked as she saw her boyfriends' face and got worried. Ivan turned to her and smiled.  
  
" Nothing, just a feeling of déjà vu... nothing big... " Ivan turned and looked at the cliffs. He saw that one of the smaller cliffs looked like their had been a fight... " I guess that the others fought something over their, most likely a djinni... " He back to Kokoay to find that she looked confused.  
  
" Whats a djinni?" Ivan laughed a little bit.  
  
" Their those little guys from the Kalay Inn that you called freaks. Well, kinda, those were just wind djinni. There also earth, water, and fire."  
  
" Oh, so those weird little yellow things Isaac as are earth ones?" Kokoay said as she tried to remember.  
  
" Yeah, those are the djinni you should use... Do you want to meet my djinn?" Ivan stop in the middle of the road and grab her hands.  
  
" Sure!" Kokoay smiled as Ivan called his djinn. Gust, Breeze, Zephyr, Smog, Kite, and Squall appeared in front of him and Kokoay. She looked a little shocked at the way they just in front of them, but she got over it.  
  
" Hey its the girl that called us freaks!" Breeze said rather loudly, making them all sweatdrop. Kokoay bowed her head.  
  
" I'm sorry, I guess that I was ready to see little mon- creatures such as yourselves. Do you forgive me. " Kokoay said as nicely as she could. Ivan smiled as his djinni reacted the way he knew they would. Breeze forgave her at once. Gust did too, but not the same way as Breeze ( " YES! I'LL FORGIVE YOU!!! " " I forgive you... shut-up Breeze... " ) Zephyr just grunted, in a Hiei/Sesshomaru way. Smog and Kite forgave like a normal beings, thankfully.  
  
" Well, can you guys show me what you can do?" Kokoay asked with that anime smile girls have when they smile in a time where the guys around them are thinking about them. You know what I'm talking about. You don't? Then go to hell and learn what I mean.  
  
*// Kokoay, I have no idea how I lived without you... just watching you smile makes me wonder... //* Ivan closed his eyes and remembered his first kiss.  
  
// does she really make you that happy...? I don't know about you, but she makes me sick. // The cold voice is back. This voice, there is something about it that scares him.  
  
*// leave her alone... what did she ever do to you! //* Ivan shot back as he saw Gust use his power on a cliff with Kokoay clapping him along.  
  
// heh heh heh, earn us love through pity... // Ivan didn't understand this.  
  
*// what do you mean by that?! Are you saying that her love is just pity?! I don't believe you! //* He was really mad now. No one should insult Kokoay infront of him!  
  
// That not what I mean, her love for you is strong, I'll give her that. But I know something about her that even she doesn't know... 'but you all will know when the time is right...'// The voice didn't say the last part to Ivan. This left Ivan very confused.  
  
*// What do you mean? Is there more to her then she knows? //* Kokoay was now playing with Breeze. Her smile alone was enought to keep his temper at bay.  
  
// hm, enough about that. Do you remember what Isaac and the others said the other day? // The voice was messing with him, but he didn't know that.  
  
*// I haven't forgotten... those assholes... they will pay... //* Ivan sat down and started to think about how to pay them back.  
  
// they haven't stopped yet. They are still making fun of you... //   
  
*// I'm sure they are. //* Ivan snared as he closed his eyes.  
  
// heh heh, their calling Kokoay a bitch and other things... // The voice knew it had won when Ivan's eye snapped open, and looked look he was ready to kill the first thing that heads his way.  
  
*// WERE ARE THEY?! //* Ivan demanded.  
  
// Just outside of the mountain range... What are you going to tell Kokoay? You know that she wont let you get revenge. //  
  
*// My djinn will keep her busy! //* With that, Ivan bolted away.  
  
~* Isaac and the others... about time, huh? *~  
  
" I can't believe that Ivan said and did those things... He is such a bitch. " Garet said as he bit in to some of the food they were eating. All the others laughed at this.  
  
" And, Kokoay's such a hoe. I can't believe she'd go after someone like Ivan... " Isaac chanted as he got over the laugh attack from Garet. This made everyone else laugh as well.  
  
" Do you think it's fair of us to making fun of Ivan and Kokoay like this? I mean, I think something wrong with Ivan and Kokoay's just trying to help him... " Mia said, ending all the laughing. Kitsune tutted.  
  
" Look, the only thing wrong with him is that he's insane and he needs help, for his head. " Everyone started laughing again, except Mia. Mia looked mad.  
  
" Look, I just think we should try to learn whats up with Ivan before we jump to anything. " Mia stood up and stomped her foot while she said this. All the others just looked at her.  
  
" Mia, your crazy. Do you remember what happened in Suhalla?" Garet said as he put his hands behind his head and laid down. Isaac nodded with Tanuki, and Kitsune rolled her eyes.  
  
" Look, I know your worried about whats going on with Ivan, but he's got a point, Mia." Isaac said as he stood up and put his hand on Mia's shoulder and talked to her like you would to a five-year-old that you were trying to teach 1+1=2.  
  
" I'm not dumb, Isaac! I just think we shouldn't jump to anything without getting his side first... And I'm going to find his side! " And with that, Mia picked up her staff and walked off back to Suhalla.  
  
" Girls got a few issues..." Kitsune said under her breath. Tanuki watched Mia walk away, but she saw something watching them from a cliff...  
  
" MOVE! NOW!" Tanuki yelled as she saw a person fire lighting at them. Tanuki's warning was the only thing that got them out of the way in time, but barely. They all looked up and saw Ivan jumping down the cliff with a weird look in his eyes. It was like something else was in Ivan's body... Garet was really pissed now.  
  
" GOD DAMNIT IVAN! THIS MUST BE THE SECOND TIME YOU ATTACKED US! ARE YOU INSANE!" He yelled at the blond that just laughed. But this was a colder laugh... an evil laugh. One that didn't suit him at all. It put chills down Isaac's spine.  
  
" heh heh heh, " Ivan chucked, " so, you've been calling me and Kokoay things behind our backs... did you think that I wouldn't care?" The voice was deeper, more cold, his tone made Saturos sound like a gentle little girl.  
  
" Ivan... whats up with you? This isn't you at all!" Isaac stated as he stood up from were he was laying on the ground. Ivan ficked his bangs and laughed again.  
  
" Is there a reason I should care?" Ivan hissed. Kitsune and Tanuki drew their swords and attacked Ivan as fast as they could. Ivan just shook his head and jumped high just when the girls attacked. He landed behind them and slashed them from behind. Both girl fell from their wounds and started to bleed. They were both out cold. Issac rushed forward to heal them, but Ivan stopped them. " And, what is it that you would be trying to do?" He laughed again. Isaac could see that the wounds he had given the girls were bad. Bad enough to die from...  
  
" So, your just going to kill some girls? Isaac said loudly as Garet ran besides him. Garet knew better then to let Isaac face a mad man alone. Him in flamed his hands getting ready to attack. Ivan had a weird look on his face. It was like he was trying hard to decide something in his head...  
  
" Kill... girls?" Ivan muttered as he put his head in his hands. He was trying to push back the voice in his head...  
  
*// Ivan, whats the matter? Don't you want to get revenge? //*  
  
" Revenge...?" Ivan said quitely as he fell to the ground holding his head in boths hands. Even though Isaac's first thought was to help Ivan, he knew that Tanuki and Kitsune needed him more at the moment. He ran up to them and healed their wounds. They had lost alot of blood, but he figured that they would be alright. Garet attack Ivan while he was down, but Isaac stopped him.  
  
" I don't think somethings right in Ivan's head... We've got to-" Isaac was cut off by Ivan's yell.  
  
"AHHHHH!!! WHAT DID I DO?" Ivan had looked up and saw the girls laying there. He stood up, but wavered. Them he turned and ran back to the Suhalla range. Garet started to follow but Isaac stopped him again.  
  
" We need to take care of the girls... Maybe Kokoay and Mia will set him straight." With that both boys headed to the girls and started to tend to them.  
  
~* Kokoay and the Dijnn *~  
  
" What about Ivan? " Kokoay asked the djinn as them gathered around her. They had told her about Ivan's repeated dreams. She knew that he had the dream two times, but he didn't know that he's had it so many times before. " Is it why Ivan's been so weird lately?" Breeze nodded.  
  
" It's really been getting to him!" She ( I felt like making Breeze a girl, so kill me) jumped on to Kokoay's head and smiled.  
  
" Your crazy, you know that, Breeze?" Zephyr sighed as he rolled his eyes. Gust, Squall, Kite, and Smog got ready for a nice long fight. Too bad since the two of them have just about the same powers... Oh well... Kokoay smiled as the Djinn fought back and forth and thought about Ivan.  
  
*// Ivan... Are your dreams driving you crazy? Master once told me that wind as the power to see what hasn't been told but... Could these dreams of yours be the future? I hope not... //* Kokoay saw something coming to her, but she couldn't make out who it was...  
  
" It's Mia! Wheres the others?" Gust said as he saw the blue-haired adept got closer. The Dijnn went to greet her. Mia smiled at them and went up to Kokoay.  
  
" Hello, How are you Mia?" Kokoay asked nicely, knowing that this could lead to world war 3...  
  
" I've been better." Mia sat down next to Kokoay and sighed. Kokoay could tell by her tone that she wasn't looking for a fight, so she calmed down. " Isaac and the others were really ganging up on Ivan, and I wanted to find out why..." Mia turned her head to meet a mad Kokoay. " What?"  
  
" Hmmm... I seem to recall YOU ganging up on Ivan as well." Mia didn't like the calm tone in her voice. Mia looked amshamed of herself.  
  
" I know, but I'm not proud of it. Besides I was talking about what he did, not what he's thinking..." She hung her head down and Kokoay just sighed. " So... whats going on with Ivan...? I mean, if you want to tell me... " Kokoay looked at her for a moment and could tell that she ment it, so she sighed again. Kokay told her about the Suhalla desert and the gate. Told her about the dream again, both Ivan's and her's. And she thought about telling her about the boyfriend/girlfriend thing, wasn't sure. And, Mia being Mia, could tell that Kokoay wasn't telling her everything that happened. One of the few things people don't like about Mia.  
  
" Theres something your not telling me?" She said this in a hurt voice. Like aways, Mia could twist anyone to do anything depending on her tone of voice. Evil, huh? ^_~  
  
"Well... " So she told Mia about the whole cave thing... Still not telling hre about the couple thing.  
  
" Your still keeping something from me... "   
  
Damn, Kokoay thought to herself, you can't keep anything from her!  
  
So Kokoay told her about the kiss. Yeah, that got Mia perked up.  
  
" You kissed?! Tell me about it!" Mia put the puppy dog eyes on, but Kokoay, by this time, was smart enough not to look her in the eyes.  
  
" I don't kiss and tell. " Kokoay put her nose in the air, but she had a smile on her face. Mia wasn't discourged at all.  
  
" Tell! Tell! I command you to tell! What was it like! Please tell me!" Mia was in front of Kokoay now and was really to fatten her. Really, Mia was just about sitting on her.  
  
" Fine! It's hard to explain the feeling of that moment, but... It was scary but then I'd never felt so safe... It's just that I know I really care about Ivan, but..." Kokoay trailed off as she looked into the sky. Mia looked worried. She didn't like that look on Kokoay's face.  
  
" What the matter?" Mia said softy. The djinn were all listening closely now. They like to talk about people just as much as anyone else.  
  
" I can't get rid on the feeling that i've meet Ivan before. I mean, before we meet. It's weird, but when I was younger I just to have dreams when-" Kokoay stopped when she saw Ivan running back towards they very fast, even by his standards. He looked scared and was very pale. Kokoay and Mia both rushed to him.  
  
" Whats wrong?" They both said as they got there. He looked up at Mia.  
  
" M-Mia... I think-k you should go b-back... They-y need you-u-u..." ivan could bearly put letter together. Kokoay pulled him in like she didn't last night and Mia looked the way he came.  
  
" Mia... You better-" Kokoay started, but Mia nodded and took off as fast as she could. She wasn't Ivan, but she wasn't Garet also.  
  
" D-did she g-g-go?" Ivan said from were his head was being pushed in. (Yeah, thats right people, he's there. And no. He didn't put his head their himself. Kokoay did. Baddddd girl...)  
  
" Yes, now whats wrong. Please tell me." Kokoay spoke softly to Ivan, and the djinn flew down to him.  
  
" I-I think-k-k... there's something-g-g in-n-n me, that's-s-s t-t-trying to control m-m-me... help..." Ivan faded out his his eyes closed and he stopped talking.  
  
"IVAN!!!"  
  
*~ Isaac and Garet ~*  
  
" Damn! I'm just not go enought to do it, Isaac!"  
  
" Just keep trying, Garet. I'm sure after the first 20 times you'll get it right!"  
  
" But I've tried so many times! Look! Most of them are used up!"  
  
" Then use your mouth if you have to! Just find some way-"  
  
"ISSAC! GARET!" Mia yelled as she came running. She saw Isaac and Garet over Kitsune and Tanuki trying to heal them. So also saw lots of herbs on the floor around Garet. ( What do you think they were doing?)  
  
" Mia, boy I'm I gald your here! Kitsune and Tanuki need you to heal them!" Garet yelled as he moved out of the way for Mia. Mia nodded and healed them both. Isaac looked relieved. " Why didn't you heal them Isaac?" Mia knew Isaac's healing powers were good enought for this.  
  
" I couldn't keep focus. Even time I tried to use my healing psynergy, I ended up using something else... " Isaac pointed over his shoulder to the spires of rocks and the cracks in the earth. Mia nodded and helped Tanuki up. Garet helped Kitsune. They both moaned alittle bit and rubbed their heads and backs.  
  
" Wha happened?" Tanuki said in a tried voice.  
  
" Where's that freak at?!" Kitsune tried to stand up but after losing so much blood, she just fell right back down.  
  
" What happened to them?" Mia asked Isaac and Garet. They both snorted.  
  
" Ivan showed up, really mad, and fought them. Cut their back open and everything. Had a real evil look on his face and lots more energy and fighing skills then I remembered him having..." Garet said in a displeased way. Mia clapped her hands to her mouth.  
  
" B-b-but, I just saw Ivan! He was the one the told me to come here! He looked like he had just recived the biggest scare of his life! He couldn't of-"  
  
" He did. But something seemed different about him. Like something else was in him at the time. That Ivan wasn't in total control of what he was doing. He did have a break down in the end, though." Isaac said thoughtfully.  
  
Mia just curled up in to a ball. How could Ivan have done this? He wouldn't of done this normally. but then, Ivan was changing...  
  
" Where is-" Isaac was cut off by a yell. Breeze and Gust were flying towards them very fast. This ment that Ivan was coming. Isaac and Garet pulled out their swords when they saw something weird faraway...  
  
" MIA! MIA!" The two djinni chimed. They flew right up to her.  
  
" You need to help Ivan!" Gust said as Breeze startes crying. They looked back at the weird shape and saw that it was really Kokoay carrying Ivan on her back.  
  
" Why should she help him for!" Garet said to the djinn.  
  
" Because there something wrong! He passed out and right before he did he said something about something trying to come out of him and he couldn't control it! Please Mia!" Kokoay was now at them, tried from the weight. Mia nodded again as she went up to him.  
  
" I think It's something in his head... But he looks like he's in pain in the body. Lets see what happens when I use Ply on him... " Mia started casting Ply on Ivan, intill he started yelling in pain. Mia stopped and Ivan stopped too. " Sorry, that looks like it caused him more pain insead, lets try cure poison on him." She did that and Ivan calmed down a little bit. " I guess that helped... I better cast it again... " She casted it again and Ivan did it get better.  
  
" Good, we should cast that every so often..." Kokoay brought Ivan on her lap. She looked sad and worried.  
  
" Ummm... What happened to him?" Issac said as he bent down to feel his forehead. It was hot and covered in sweat. He was still pale and kinda green.  
  
" I don't know, but he passed out and started doing this... " A tear fell from her eyes and landed on Ivan's cheek. Garet and Isaac saw this and were puzzled from this action. They didn't understand, but Mia did. She knew about the feeling between them.  
  
" Why don't you get some rest, we'll take care of Ivan. " Mia put Kokoay to rest. She was still crying, but she was asleep. Mia sighed as Isaac and Garet sat down around her. Kitsune and Tanuki were asleep as well.  
  
" Why was she crying?" Garet asked as he looked at her again.  
  
" Love..." Isaac said quietly. Garet looked at him.  
  
" Hello... What about 'Love'?" Garet rised an eyebrow.  
  
" She loves him... doesn't she?" He asked Mia, who nodded. Garet's jaw dropped as he looked back at Kokoay and saw that her crying got stronger.  
  
" Well-l? How about Ivan? What does he think? Does he love her too?" Garet was almost drooling. Mia nodded again.  
  
" They've kissed... last night... " Mia said quietly as Garet busted out laughing.  
  
" Didn't think he had it in him..." Garet just kept laughing. Mia and Isaac rolled their eyes.  
  
*~ Dreamworld... ~*  
  
" Ivan!" A girl yelled as she saw a giant bird fire sonething at the little blond boy.  
  
His head turned.  
  
The beam was going to hit.  
  
He wasn't going to make it out of the line of fire.  
  
The villagers were yelling.  
  
Dust flew up.  
  
A yell was heard.  
  
When the dust cleared, the little girl the laying on the floor, bleeding alot. She was dieing. everyone was yelling...  
  
" WHA?!" Kokoay yelled as she woke up. Isaac and Garet and Mia looked at her. She woke up and covered in sweat.  
  
" What?" Isaac said as he crawled to her.  
  
" I saw something, a memory... but not one of mine!" She held her head in her hands...  
  
Far away on the top of the cliff and a shadow chuckled.  
  
~~~~***********************************************************************~~~~  
  
Me: Foreshadowing is so cool!  
  
Ivan: Your sooooo evil.  
  
Me: anit that great!  
  
Ivan: Yeah right.  
  
Me: How about the e-mails to Dragon Empress?  
  
Ivan: I hope that those get more funny. I love rereading the letter.  
  
Garet: You killed me!  
  
Me and Ivan: So?  
  
Garet: T.T  
  
Ivan: *yawn* Review. 


	23. Self Possessed

Me: Heh heh heh...  
  
Isaac: Now what?  
  
Garet: I don't know, but based on her other openings when she started with a laugh, badddd things happened to the muses...  
  
Felix: Good point, that. I think we should brace ourselves for any evil thing she throws at us!  
  
Isaac and Garet: Yeah!  
  
* The boys pile on tons of armor and make a fort like thing. Ivan and Ivan's Kitsune watch with a sweatdrop as the boys state that Ivan's Kitsune can't hurt them.*  
  
Ivan: You us know that she can do anything to us, right?  
  
Isaac: Duh, thats why were doing this!  
  
Ivan: *sweatdrops* Then she could make you get rid of the armor and dance around butt naked if she wante- * Ivan's cut off by a yell from Ivan's Kitsune. She's reallyyyy happy now! ^_~)  
  
Garet: How we have forgotten about that...  
  
Felix: Damnit Ivan, you gave her an idea!  
  
Ivan: Heh.  
  
Me: Done! * hits save. A bright flash of light and Isaac, Felix, and Garet are in hula outfits and dancing.*  
  
Ivan: Can't get away from the Hula thing, can you?  
  
Me: Nope. Hiei and Kurama are still in treatment. I can't start 'mark of the fox' chap 2 intill their ready to because insane again...  
  
Ivan: Tut, too bad, but at least you can make Isaac and the others insane.  
  
Me: Well Duh! Thats my job.  
  
Isaac: Damn you!  
  
Garet: Go to hell!  
  
Felix: La-lala-laaaaa! * Looks over his shoulder and sees that everyone is staring at him, and sweatdroping* Wha?  
  
Isaac: You like this?  
  
Felix: Uh, yea...  
  
Garet: Freak!  
  
Ivan: The good lord needs to help you...  
  
Me: Amen!  
  
Garet: Enough church, lets just start this chapter.  
  
Me: Fine but you guys are still in the hula outfits.  
  
Isaac and Garet: T_T  
  
Felix: ^_^  
  
Me: Lord help me...  
  
OH WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! WHY I SHANT OWN GOLDEN SUN IS BEYOND THOUS EYES. PERHAPS THE WORLD SHALL GREAT THEES WISH AND GIVE THEE THE GREATEST POWER OVER THE LAND OF GOLDEN SUN!  
  
Ivan: ... Uh?  
  
Me: Say a word and you'll join the others.  
  
Ivan: Start the chapter!  
  
Me: Thats a word!  
  
Ivan: Ahhhh!  
  
Isaac: God bless his soul...  
  
~~~~***********************************************************************~~~~  
  
*~ Self-Possessed~*  
  
Isaac looked back at Mia and Garet. They had the thoughts he did. This is how it all started. Why Ivan changed, why he attacked them, why he's in a coma like state. A dream. A dream that did make sense. But, at least Ivan was a wind adept, so these things didn't seem as weird. but Kokoay was an earth adept. The power of the seeing things before they happen shouldn't be given to her...  
  
" That poor girl..." Kokoay said under her breath. Isaac looked up as he heard this.  
  
" What girl?" Isaac wanted to know as much as possible about that dream. Kokoay looked up from her hands.  
  
" I saw a little girl, about four or five, save a little blond haired boy from monsters, but to be killed herself from the action... Call me crazy, but I think the little girl called the boy Ivan... " Kokoay added as she remembered the name. Isaac's eyes widened at this. So did Garet's and Mia's. Isaac was about to say something when Ivan let out a moan.  
  
" Mia... " Garet said. Mia nodded and casted cure poison on Ivan, reliving him of his pain, for now.  
  
" Odd, maybe... no, why would that happen..." Isaac said as he thought to himself.  
  
" What?!" Kokoay jumped on him and pinned him to the ground. They were all startled at this.  
  
" It's just that, you might have saw a memory of Ivan's but... how would you have seen it? It's not like Ivan gave you his memories or anything..." Isaac didn't know what to make of this dream of Kokoay's, but he didn't plan to let it have the same affect on Kokoay as it did to Ivan... What what could he do about it?  
  
" Well... do you believe in reincarnation?" Mia and Isaac just stared at her. Garet on the other hand...  
  
" Whats reincarnation?" Isaac felt like slapping him. Kokoay sweatdroped and Mia tried to explain to Garet that reincarnation is the matter that ment making a person live another life.   
  
( Note: I don't want to ruin anything, but this is kinda important in this story, so pay attention!)  
  
" Who would want a dead person to come back?" Garet stated once he finally ( note 'finally') got the meaning. Mia wanted to kick him. Kokoay almost kicked him. Guess what? Isaac really did kick him! ~_^ " Owwww!" Garet rubbed his butt. Yep, thats were he hit him.  
  
" The person isn't the same! The only thing the same between the incarnation and the reincarnation is the soul! They don't even have the same memories. They can look the different or the same, but in terms, unless the reincarnation grows up in the very same situation, they will become completely different people. Even if they have the same soul." Kokoay stated all this in a very teacher-ish tone. Isaac was surprised at the fact that she knew so much. Garet just nodded, which confirmed that he didn't understand anything she just said.  
  
" Wow, how did you learn that much?" Mia was shocked her knowing just as much. Kokoay did a peace sign.  
  
" I like the supernatural so I read a lot about this. It's quite popular in stories..." Kokoay shugged her shoulders. Mia gave a light laugh and Isaac rolled his eyes. Of all the things to like... Garet was still trying to understand what Kokoay just said. Needless to say, he wasn't doing to well. Kokoay saw this and she rolled her eyes as well. " Why do I try?" Garet was trying to figure out what he was doing, so he had no idea that that was in insult.  
  
" ...same soul, different people... I just don't understand..." Garet made everyone fall, anime style. Ivan brook the silence when he kinda laughed. Kokoay jumped to his side faster then anyone else could see. She put his head in her lap and started petting it. Isaac and Mia dragged Garet away so they could be alone. Besides, Kitsune and Tanuki were started to wake, and they knew that they would attack Ivan, so they needed to be bodyguards. Kokoay saw this and took it as a sing that they were her her time alone with Ivan.  
  
" ... thank you..." Kokoay placed Ivan on her chest and fell asleep...  
  
*~ In Ivan's head ~*  
  
" Whats going on? Were am I?" Ivan was running through a endless darkness. It didn't matter how far he ran in one direction , it didn't make a difference. The darkness kept consuming him. He could hear Kokoay laughing, but faintly.  
  
*// ... Kokoay...? You still hold on to her? Tut, tut, you care soooo much, but you know soooo little about what you care about... Too bad that humans like her can't hold on to the truths from the past...//*  
  
" Kokoay is an adept! Just like us! " Ivan shouted at the voice.  
  
*// Us? You mean 'I'? //* Ivan growled.  
  
" I will never be you!"  
  
*// Heh heh heh... bad you will! My essence is consuming you, the more you hold on to what you love, the more it'll hurt you later in life! Why can't you see that?!//*  
  
" MY LOVED ONCE HAVE NEVER HURT ME!!!"  
  
*// Kalay, she left you, the only one that would look at you, not threw you. The people of Kalay don't bare you because they love you, the bare you because they pity the girl that felt that you were worth protecting, But, then again, you already knew that... //*  
  
Ivan couldn't respond to that. Deep down, he knew the voice was right... but, he couldn't let him know that, but...  
  
" SHE'S DIFFERENT! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT THE GODS FELT THAT SHE NEED TO LEAVE ME! "   
  
*// Thank you Ivan, you've given me the last push I needed to get free! now you can be locked away in your our soul!//* Ivan felt himself being pushed away from Kokoay's voice.  
  
" ...KOKOAY, RUN!!!"  
  
*~ ~ ~*  
  
Kokoay was woken with a start as Ivan yelled the last part out loud. Mia and Isaac rushed over, and after seeing Ivan changing, Isaac knew that Ivan was getting taken over by the darkness. They pulled Kokoay away in time to let out of the blast power that shot out of the body. Ivan's eyes were red, Isaac figuered that whatever was in his soul, now had complete control.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FOOLISH MORTALS!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS JUST BEEN FREED!" With those, lovely, words of leaving, Ivan jumped away faster then anyone of them could track.  
  
" IVAN!!!" Kokoay yelled as he left her view. Tears fell from her eyes... hey wouldn't stop. Her love was slipping away from her. She didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to grab her sword and run it threw her chest, but something in side her told her no. She blacked out and still the tears fell...  
  
*****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Me: AHHHHH!!! Poor Ivan! T.T  
  
Ivan, Kokoay, Isaac, and Garet: YOU WROTE IT!!!!  
  
Me: Yeah, but I can still say it's sad. And... where's Felix?  
  
Isaac: Ummm... You remeber that he liked the hula thing, right?  
  
Me: yeah...  
  
Ivan: *cough, cough* * Ivan points over his shoulder, Ivan's Kitsune sees Felix, dancing in the hula skirt. Ivan's Kitsune typed down something and Felix was coved in chains, head to foot.*  
  
Felix: Wha?  
  
Me: Noooooooooooooooooooo more dancing for you!  
  
Felix: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Ivan: ^_^# Oh, just review. 


	24. Beyond the flames of loneliness

Me: *yawn*  
  
Ivan: Gee, don't you have loads of energy.  
  
Me: Shut-up.  
  
Isaac: Dang, she really don't.  
  
Felix: For once.  
  
Me: Don't make me do to you all as I did to as I did to Kurama and Hiei.  
  
All: 0_0 * No sounds are heard and you can hear crickets and see balls of newspaper roll by.*  
  
Me: I own y'all.  
  
Ivan: You don't.  
  
Me: Try that again.  
  
Ivan: Master.  
  
Me: Good dog.  
  
Isaac and Felix: Heh heh heh...  
  
Me: Didn't hear y'all, wanna speak up?  
  
Isaac and Felix: Master, master!  
  
Me: Ahhhh, how great it is to be feared. ( If you read the opening to Mark of the Fox, y'all understand what were doing here.)  
  
Ivan: Evil...  
  
Me: Hm?  
  
Ivan: Oh master!  
  
Me: Heh heh heh! This is almost as great as my cartoon I wrote, and drew! ( I'll try to get it scanned so you can see just how weird I am...)  
  
Everyone: Aint it the truth...  
  
Me: Grrr...  
  
Everyone: hail the almighty Ivan's Kitsune!  
  
Me: Ahhhh, this was the life ment for me! Cute!  
  
Ivan: But Psycho,  
  
Felix: Things even out.  
  
Me: I'M THE ONLY ONE THAT CAN QUOTE THE HAPPY BUNNY! I SHALL-  
  
Ivan: Forgive us all!  
  
Me: Hmmm... No.  
  
Everyone: Please?  
  
Me: No.  
  
Ivan: I tell everyone that you sleep with- * Ivan's Kitsune grabs Ivan mouth*  
  
Me: Oh tay then, lets just get this rolling!  
  
HMMMM... OH, DON'T MIND ME, I'M JUST THINK ABOUT THE MANY WAYS I'D MAKE GOLDEN SUN A BETTER GAME. ONE THING I'D DO IS LET ISAAC AND FELIX TALK MORE THEN '???' AND FELIX'S EVER SO FAMOUS 'why?' I THINK TALKING SHOULD BE NORMAL, BUT THEN, WITH A GROUP OF PEOPLE THAT BRAKE THE PHYSICAL LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE, NORMAL ISN'T REALLY IMPLIED...  
  
Ivan: Great oh great one.  
  
Me: ...  
  
Felix: Yes master?  
  
Me: Thats it...  
  
Isaac: What?  
  
Me: Y'ALL CREEPING ME OUT! * types something and hits save, the flash shows and everyone is in a play boy bunny outfit, besides Ivan's Kitsune that is a play boy fox*  
  
Ivan: Noooooo!!!  
  
Isaac: Evillll!!  
  
Felix: Hmm... This makes me look fat... Wha?!  
  
* everyone stares... again.*  
  
Me: YOUR NOT SUPPA TO LIKE IT!!!  
  
Ivan: Jump him.  
  
* Dust fight and Felix is now out cold.*  
  
Me: Lets do this!  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
*~ Beyond the flames of loneliness ~*  
  
Kokoay sat at the end of the ship. Looking down she saw the wake of the ship and the things swimming in it. She looked up in the setting sun as the freezing cold set in. Sheba, Jenna, Piers, Garet, Felix, and Mia went in side. Isaac looked over and saw that Kokoay was going to stay up late again. She was a wreak nowadays. When she was in battle, she either fought too hard and was too cruel, or didn't pay enough attention and get hurt. When she was sitting around, she would space out and ignore the world around her. At night... who knows what she does. All went to bad way before she did, if she did. Mia figures that she only sleeps enough to keep herself alive. Sheba, Piers, Jenna and Felix didn't understand why she was like this. Garet was too dumb to get it. But Him and Mia got it just fine.  
  
Ivan... Her love for him, but... He's not the same...  
  
Kokoay turned and looked at Isaac. She knew that he was watching her, pitying her. One emotion that she couldn't stand. Growled at him, which was his cue to get lost. When he did leave she turned back round and stared at the dark night...  
  
Isaac walked back to the middle of the ship. Mia was waiting for him there.  
  
" Is she?" Mia asked, already knowing the answer. Isaac nodded and Mia sighed. They both went inside to get some rest. The only thing good about this is that they never had to worry about night time attacks anymore. During the day, Kokoay builds up her anger, which is uses on the weaker monsters that attack at night. They guessed the stronger ones didn't like to attack at night...  
  
" Alone at last." Kokoay sighed as she laid back and stared at the moonless sky. Her favorite moon was the new moon, for it didn't shine in the night... If only it would rain... Wow, wishes to come truth, Kokoay thought to herself as rain began to fall. The rain, it reminded her of the sky crying for the lost souls of mankind... " Is he under these stars? In the rain, wishing to be free?" Kokoay couldn't be mad on a night like this. The new moon and rain, her soul was calmed, even if for one night. She took this moment to travel back down memory lane...  
  
*~ Flashback... ~*  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! FOOLISH MORTALS!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HAS JUST BEEN FREED!" With those, lovely, words of leaving, Ivan jumped away faster then anyone of them could track.  
  
" IVAN!!!" Kokoay yelled as he left her view. Tears fell from her eyes... hey wouldn't stop. Her love was slipping away from her. She didn't know what to do, part of her wanted to grab her sword and run it threw her chest, but something in side her told her no. She blacked out and still the tears fell...  
  
~~~~  
  
The day Ivan left... Just thinking about brought tears... It's been about two months since then... and lot's happened. Venus and Jupiter lighthouses were lit, Four new party members, A ship to sail the seas... and her lonely heart, crying for Ivan...  
  
" Ivan... Were are you?"  
  
*~ In side the ship ~*  
  
" Are you sure this is a good night for Kokoay to be outside? We are nearing the north and its raining. I think we should bring her inside." Piers stated as everyone looked at him. " What?"  
  
" Enough with the good guy shit, Piers," Garet said as he laid down on one of the beds in the room, " We all know that you've got this thing for her, but as we've said before, she aint going to open up to anyone but Ivan." Mia and Isaac nodded as Piers looked down sadly.  
  
" Look Piers," Mia said as she bent down to help her fellow water adept, " Garet wasn't trying to hurt you, but he's right. Her heart belongs to Ivan, and nothing is going to change that, but I think your right about bring her inside, it's not safe now, she could get a cold or worse. Why don't you go and bring her in. Tell her it's for her own good."  
  
" What if that doesn't work?" Sheba asked. She knew that wouldn't work, they all knew that it wouldn't work. Kokoay was much to, to, how to put this... A mix of Jenna's short-temper, Sheba's sassy attitude, and Mia's rage when she's pissed. not a good mix for a girl to have on a daily bases.  
  
" Tell her that Ivan wouldn't want her sick. That'll work, hands down!" Mia said putting a finger in the air and pushing Piers out the door. Piers heard the door slam and a rush of movement to it.  
  
" Great, spying on me... Oh well... can't say that it was a surprise to happen..." Piers walked out to were he knew were she would be and saw her curled up into a ball, crying her eyes out. Piers had a strong longing to hold her, touch her, but he could't... Her heart belonged to someone named Ivan... a Jupiter adept that broke her heart... the very thought made him burn...   
  
Kokoay turned and saw him there. She knew about his crush on her, a reason she tented to stay far away from him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore, she knew he was a nice guy, but she couldn't forget Ivan...  
  
" Piers... what are you doing here?" Kokoay asked turning her head back to where it was before. She snapped him back to earth with that and he walked up to her and sat down.  
  
" We are nearly the north and the rain isn't good to be in. We thought it would be in your better heath to come inside and warm up." Piers smiled as he threw the cloak he had on over her. She wrapped her fingers around it and pulled it over her.  
  
" I'm fine... the cold doesn't bother me..." This was a lie but she wasn't going to tell Piers that. Piers saw her shake alittle bit, which told him that she was lying.  
  
" Ivan wouldn't want you sick..." Piers said under his breath. He didn't like to say that name. Kokoay say up straight and looked down.  
  
" Yeah, I guess your right... Lets go." She pulled Piers up and they walked back to the door. But being a boy, Piers couldn't help look at her wet shirt... Something she saw him doing. " Hmmm..." She said as she covered her front. Piers gave a sigh and hung his head down. Kokoay walked next to him, not trusting him behind her.  
  
" I'm sorry... " Piers said. Like Mia, Piers had a knack for making anyone feel ashamed of themselves when he said sorry. Kokoay wasn't immune to this.  
  
" It's O.K. Your a guy, thats what ya do..." Kokoay smiled one of her fake, hollow smiles that she rarely smiled these days, but it was a smile none the less.  
  
" Thank you... " Piers opened the door and six adepts fell threw. Piers and Kokoay sweatdropped as they all rubbed different parts and went inside...  
  
*~ Somewhere else... ~*  
  
" Foolish girl... she still holds on to his heart? Bwa! She'd be better off with that Lemurian man, but, alas... " a darked haired voice spat out bitterly. " No matter, she and her friends can't stop me..."  
  
*~ Back to the ship ~*  
  
Only Piers and Kokoay were awake. The rain had stopped and the sun was starting to shine. Piers was trying to stay awake just as long as Kokoay, but it wasn't working to well. In the end, he gave into sleep...  
  
" Thank you Piers... for trying to be there for me..." Kokoay put her hand on his cheek and covered him with the cloak he gave her. She went down to her room and went to bed herself... Tears falling as she watched him leave, over and over again...  
  
~~~~**********************************************************************~~~~  
  
Me: I know, I know, the chapters are getting shorter, but once we reach the biggest point of the story, the chapters will get longer, I swear!!!  
  
Felix: Whatever...  
  
Ivan: *yawn*  
  
Me: Well I gotta go and put the last touches on my Ivan outfit, Bye!  
  
Felix: Review! 


	25. piller of fire

Me: Yeah! Night @ngel came back and reviewed! And I'm sorry about how longggggg it took me to update, but I have Juno and it only as 10 hours on it and it was used up so I had to wait intill December for it...  
  
Ivan: Wow...  
  
Felix: Grand  
  
Garet: Just grand...  
  
Me: GRRRR!!!  
  
Ivan: Soooo.... what happened to me?  
  
Me: Not telling.  
  
Ivan: I better not be dead!  
  
Me: Nope.  
  
Ivan: Good because Insane Trekkie doesn't like death.  
  
Felix: Hmmm... Too bad... Weren't you thinking of killing off two people...  
  
Me: I was... but... I think I have something else to work with...  
  
Garet: Soooo... When is Kokoay and Ivan going to meet again?  
  
Me: Why are you guys giving me a ton of questions?  
  
Ivan: Because we like to cause you pain.  
  
Me: Great.  
  
Felix: We got something about Kalay... about throwing her in... It's important that you know 'Tears for Kalay' it plays a BIG role in this story.  
  
Garet: Yeah, Ivan's Kitsune is thinking about writing a story after this one, but only it ties in to 'Let Jupiter Cry'  
  
Me: Thank you for giving away everything.  
  
Ivan: No sweat!  
  
Me: Ho...  
  
I DO NOT OWN GOLDEN SUN, BUT I DO OWN ANYONE I THREW IN ALONG WITH THIS WING FROM A DEAD FLY I EAT TWO WEEKS AGO.  
  
Ivan, Felix and Garet: O_o;  
  
Me: Ivan-chan, shout outs!  
  
Ivan: sense when is it 'Ivan-chan'?  
  
Me: Don't make me hurt you.  
  
Ivan: THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING, INSANE TREKKIE, SHARP MIND! THE ONLY BAD THING IS THAT YOU KNOW THE PLOT... OH WELL, DON'T TELL! ^_~. NIGHT @NGEL, WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?! OH WELL, I GLAD YOU ARE STILL ENJOYING THIS CRIME IN WRITING.  
  
Felix: You've really stop reading all the notes Ivan's Kitsune gives you.  
  
Ivan: Die.  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
*~ Pillier of Flames ~*  
  
Piers woke up with the cloak on him. He was down in his room and in his bed. He guessed that someone brought him there. A knock on the door snapped him to.  
  
" Are you awake, Piers?" Mia was outside the door. She sounded worried.  
  
" Yeah, you can come in." Piers sat up as Mia opened the door, bring in a tray with food. " How did I get in bed?" Mia looked at him.  
  
" Isaac heard someone, which turned out to be Kokoay, and went upstairs to look around. He saw you and carried you back to your room." Piers nodded and took abite of the apple Mia brought.  
  
" Where is Kokoay?" Piers turned his head so he didn't see Mia's. She also turned away.  
  
" She's on the very top of the mass. We told her that it was too cold to go outside, but she just went like she didn't hear us. We're very close to Prox, i think you should go get her, we'll get your stuff ready." Mia said before he could protest. He sighed and nodded. Piers stuffed the rest the food in his mouth in a very Garet like way, then he got up and headed to the mass. When he got there he looked up and saw her WAY up there.  
  
" That's why she wanted me to do it. Nobody else wanted to climb that high. Hell, even Ivan and Sheba wouldn't like it! Oh well..." Piers started climbing. Kokoay looked down when he was just about there, the bad thing is that he too looked down. " Ahhh!" Piers grabbed the mass like there was no tomorrow. Down below he could hear the others laughing. Kokoay sighed and pulled him up. There was only enought space for one, so she sat o his lap. Yeah, he now looked like a tomato, and was trying VERY hard not to think bad thoughts... heh heh heh...  
  
" What are you doing?" Kokoay said as she turned her head back and looked at him.  
  
" Well, Mia told me to tell you that we are very near to Prox and that it would be better if you came down now..." Piers hoped to Mercury that she would do it. Alas, Mercury was no good when it came to making people to things.  
  
" No." Kokoay said in a final tone. Piers was just about to start again when the ship stopped all of a sudden. Both of them were thrown from the mass. Piers grabbed Kokoay and the mass in the last moment. Kokoay wrapped her arms around her neck as they stopped suddenly. Piers let out a cry when he felt his arm rip. The stop had pulled hah badly hurt his arm. Kokoay took over from here. She threw Piers over her back and started climbing down. But Piers wasn't light so, it took along time. When they got back down everyone rushed over to see if they were OK. Mia casted pure ply on Piers right away. His arm felt better, but he figuered that he should use it.  
  
" Now I can't use my dragon axe... Jenna, do you have any light swords that can be just in one arm?" Piers turned to the female Mars adept.  
  
" Yeah, but it isn't that great. You'll have to get a new one at Prox..." Jenna handed him the hypos sword.  
  
" It'll have to do... Kokoay, are you OK?" Piers asked the girl that was stretching her back.  
  
" Yeah, I'll live. Sooo are we going to stand here, Or are we going to go to the light house?" They nodded and started leaving. Mia handed Kokoay her stuff and Isaac gave Piers his. Piers noticed that Kokoay was limping. He waited for Kokoay, who now tended to drag behind everyone else, and walked beside her.  
  
" Your limping... Are you sure you don't want me to heal it? I'm sure that it's more painful then your letting on." Kokoay sighed as she turned and faced Piers with as close as a smile as she uses these days.  
  
" OK, I know when I'm not going to win... But we'll need to run to catch up with everyone... Oh well... And, no taking a feel!" Kokoay added as a joke, but Piers took it personally. How did she know that he was going to use this as a chance to feel her leg? Oh well, he got her to smile so in a way he still kinda won. He casted pure ply and the two set off running to catch up with the group that was pretty far away at the moment. It's was till Mia heard running behind them did they see that Piers and Kokoay weren't behind them. Well they were but kinda farther behind then they thought. They waited for about four minutes when they finally reached the others. They bent over and started panting. The others took this as a chance to make jokes.  
  
" Is there something we should know going on?" Sheba said as everyone stared at the two who started blushing. Well, Piers blushed, Kokoay was just red from running in three foot deep snow.  
  
" N-no!" Piers stuttered, giving cause for more jokes, sensing Piers weakness. And you think that monsters are evil, then you haven't seen a friend with a urge to cause emotional pain.  
  
" Really? Then why are you blushing so hard that a tomato looks white next to you." Isaac pointed out in a surprised tone that wasn't really surprised. Garet started drooling for this, which would be something he would regret.  
  
" Un-n your making-g me uncomfortable!!!" Piers said in protest. A devil smile crossed Felix's face.  
  
" And why is that?" Piers was just about ready to go boom from his embarrassment.  
  
" Your making me feel like one of those guys that disrespect women!" Piers managed to remove the smiles from most of thier faces. Kokoay smiled when he said that and let out a giggle. Isaac was about to say something about that, but Garet managed to gain total attention, again.  
  
" AHHHH!!! MY LIMP TIS ROSEN!!*" Garet's drool froze on his face, thus proving that Garet IS as dumb as he looks. Felix took this as a chance to prove how much of a friend he is to Garet.  
  
" Come on Garet, Im just going to shave off the ice!" Felix said as he move towards Garet with something behind him.  
  
" ROT WITH TOR WARD!*" Garet ran his Felix swung his sword, missing Garet by a hair. The others used this as a chance to take a break. Piers was the most relived. After about five minutes, Jenna's temper got the better of her and started chasing her brother, throwing a fireball here and there. Kokoay moved and sat down next to Piers, with her back to the three crazys.  
  
" Why did you blush, really?" Kokoay wispered in his ear, sending a shiver of pleasure down his spine. He started blushing again.  
  
" I was-s telling-g the truth!!" Piers wispered back.  
  
" Hmmm... Hee hee..." Kokoay giggled. Then she stood up and vanished. Then she showed up in front of Garet and cause the three of them to bump into each other. " Thats enough, lets rock and roll people, mainly due to the thingys that I can't make out that are coming this way, but I'd really rather avoid fighting at the moment." They looked at were she was pointing and saw couple of those bear monsters that really piss you off the first time you run into them.  
  
" Yeah, I can see what you mean." Felix put his sword away and they started moving. Jenna melted the ice on Garet and smacked him hard on the head. They walked for about ten minutes, during which Garet rubbed his head the whole time. When Jenna smacked something, she smacked hard.  
  
They reached Prox and looked at the town. For the fire clan of the north they sure had a pretty lammmme looking town. This had to be the least impressing town any of them had ever seen. But, maybe the ten shit loads of snow had something to do with it. Everyone, but Mia and Piers, started shaking. Garet turned and saw that the two Mercury adepts.  
  
" Why the hell aren't you guys cold?" Mia and Piers started laughing.  
  
" We are cold." Mia said in giggles.  
  
" But we're more use to it then you guys." Piers finished for her and she started laughing out loud.  
  
" Ummm... Whats so funny?" Sheba asked as Mia and Piers started laughing more.  
  
" Garet..." Mia fell over and hugged her knees to keep herself from falling over and laying in the snow.  
  
" WHAT ABOUT ME!!!" Garet yelled. That when the other adepts saw and they all started laughing at the top of their lungs. Garet growled and stomped into the town. God, too bad that Garet didn't look at his hair...  
  
After about three minutes of waiting did Garet to find out what was so funny.  
  
" AHHHHH!!! AHHHH! DEATH TO YOU GUYS!!!" Garet grabbed the sash from Isaac's neck and wrapped it around his head. Turns out that Jenna DIDN'T miss Garet totally... yeah, his hair is the worst I've ever seen, welll... whats left of it anyways...  
  
" Sorry... about... that... Garet..." Jenna said as she grabbed her brother to stand. After about 5 minutes, Kokoay broke them up.  
  
" OK, now that were done having a good laugh at Garet, it would be better if we go to the lighthouse now." With that, she grabbed Piers and Isaac and lead them towards the town. Everyone followed. When they reached Prox they saw how much everyone in the town was alike. They all had skin colors and found in nature, or was it just the snow that made it look htat way? They all had ears from here to tim-buck-two ( sound it out god damnit...). It was easy to say that they stood out just fine. Felix took lead now.  
  
" OK, we need to go north of Prox to get to the lighthouse..." Felix started walking north when Jenna stopped him.  
  
" Wait, weren't we going to buy Piers a new sword? I mean, he can't use that old hypos sword forever!" Jenna pointed to were she saw the weapons shop. Piers shook his head.  
  
" Thank you Jenna, but this will do. My arm, even with healing, isn't up to useing a heavier sword. When my arm get better, I will need a new thought..." Piers trailed off as he followed Felix's lead.  
  
" Thats fine, we'll most likely find weapons in the lighthouse." Sheba said and they all started walking north. They got lots of stares, but none of them with looks to kill. Actually, they looked hopeful about something. When they reached the outskirts that they saw the welcoming committee. About ten people were standin gin their way, but they weren't looking at them, but at the lighthouse. When they got close did the people see them and react in a weird way to everyone but Felix.  
  
" FELIX!!! YOUR ALIVE!" The toughest one of them said happily.  
  
" I'm glad I'm back alive as well, but whats up?" Felix said.  
  
" The winds are getting more and more dangerous by the moments. Too much longer and Prox is doomed..." He hung his head down and sighed. So did everyone else but the elder.  
  
" Were on our way to the lighthouse now. We'll save you all!" Isaac said. This drew attention to him.  
  
" Who are you?" The of the people asked.  
  
" Isaac, do you thinks it's a good idea to show yourself to these people, I mean you did kill Saturos and Menardi..." Garet said too loudly. Everyone in the party sighed as Jenna smacked Garet upside the head.  
  
" YOUR Isaac?!" The people from Prox chirpped. All they all took a step back.  
  
" Uhhh... Guilty..." Isaac sigh quitly as he motioned to Felix to hurry up and take his leave.  
  
" Well, I'd really LOVE to talk more about this, but we gotta go, sooooo bye!!!" With that, they all ran off before the men could do anything.  
  
" Felix... Of our sake, I hope you succeed..."  
  
*~ Inside the lighthouse ~*  
  
"O-OK, I thought that Mars lighthouse, the fire one, would be, you know... HOT!!! I'M FREEZING MY ASS OFF!" Garet yelled rather loudly, causing a monster to run off.  
  
" Yeah, Garet, I think we felt that." Isaac said while he socked Garet in the back.  
  
" Owww!!!" The two boys started having a fight. The others ignored them and looked around the room they were in. Their was two torches and a really big ice cube in there, but it looked like there was two things in it...  
  
" This block is in the way, lets light the sucker and move on!" Jenna lets the unlit torched and when it made a crack she blew it up to make two dragons show up from the ice.  
  
" Damnit Jenna, now we gotta fight these cheese nuts!" Garet sighed. Isaac rolled his eyes as everyone drew their weapons. Kokoay, Sheba, Mia, and Piers stood near the back. Kokoay wasn't in the mood for a fight, Sheba and Mia couldn't take a hit too well, and Piers's arm wasn't up to a difficult fight. That left Issac, Jenna, Felix and Garet to fight up close. We all know why the boys were their, but Jenna just didn't fit in.  
  
" KOKOAY! YOU GET HERE! YOUR THE BETTER FIGHTER OF US!!!" Jenna yelled at the green haired girl who sighed.   
  
" Fine..." Kokoay ran forward as Jenna ran back. The smaller dragon shot a fireball at Kokoay, but she jump up and did a filp in the air that landed her behind the dragon. She slashed it on the back and it growled in pain. The other dragon made a bee line for the people in back. Isaac and Garet slashed the thing on both sides of it's head just as it opened it's mouth at Sheba. The dragon raised its claws and swiped at them both. Isaac jumped to the side, but got a slash on his left arm. Garet fell and got a slash across his chest. Both of the boy's wounds were bleeding pretty badly. Mia casted pure ply. Both of the boys's wounds out better but, they still could use some help on them. Sheba released a shine plasma attack and Piers used mega cool. Then all of them slashed them in the neck, four each. Both dragons fell dead. They started glowing and became two people. They looked like they would be from Prox as well, then it hit them, It was Karst and Agatio, from Jupiter lighthouse!  
  
*~ Flashback... ~*  
  
Me: OK, I think we all know what happened at Jupiter lighthouse soooo do I really have to tell you?  
  
Ivan: Just get on with it...  
  
*~ End ~*  
  
" Karst! Agatio!" They ran up to them.  
  
" F-Felix... sav-ve Prox-x... for us-s-s..." Agatio held out the Mars Star and it fell out of his hands as he died. They all hung their heads down and praied for a moment or two. Then a voice cried out as Isaac picked up the Star.  
  
*// thou you holds the Star, show me your power //* ( It's something like that... don't shoot me if it isn't right.) They could see a giant Dragon head with it's mouth open big. Isaac nodded to Felix and put the Mars Star in and stepped back as it glowed. The whole lighthouse glowed red and the ice turned to fire. And the cold turned to to heat. As turned to leave the Mars Star rolled but to Isaac, who picked it up again. They left the room and took the other path that they didn't take. There were stepping stones over Iava as they crossed to another room. There was another dragon and four tunnels. One with a bird, fish, dragon, and a person. Then the big dragon spoke again.  
  
*// alight the four beacons to reach the heavens //* Felix counted their number and the number of doors.  
  
" Two to a door. Lets try to equal the abilitys of the teams and I'm pretty sure that you need at least one adept of the element tunnel your going to to go with you... Which means Sheba is going to the Bird tunnel hands down-" Sheba cut Felix off as he made his guess.  
  
" Why?!" She cried. She wanted to go to the dragon door...  
  
" Because your the only Jupiter adept in the party so you need to go threw the Jupiter door. One of us Venus adepts should go with her..." Felix sighed as well.  
  
" Then why don't you go?" Garet snickered. Kokoay and Isaac agreed at once. Sheba wasn't the easiest person to get close to. It's not that's shes mean but she's got ungodly mood swings.  
  
" Unnn... Fine..." Felix said as he stood by Sheba. " OK, Isaac or Kokoay, one of you as to go threw the person door... Rock, paper, scissors..." He said that as they pointed at each other. They did one round and Kokoay won so Isaac got stuck with the person door.  
  
" Damn.... Fine who's with me?" Isaac asked.  
  
" You should have a Mars with you, so either Garet or Jenna," Felix point to the fire users, but Garet seemed to have fanished... hmm... Guess that means that Jenna and Isaac it is. " Jenna, you go with Isaac. It's better that way. Isaac uses his sword more than his powers while you use your powers more then your sword so that's good... Now... Garet's going to the Mars tunnel, soooo which one of you are going? It's should be water, so that means that Kokoay is going to the Mercury door as well... Mia you go. Garet's a moron who;s going to get himself killed if he doesn't have someone to hold his hand... And Piers will go with Kokoay to the water door. There, nice and even-ish. Now move people!" They all mumbled abit and went to the doors they were asigned.  
  
(* Please note that I'm only going to go threw Piers and Kokoay's mostly. I will put in parts of the others, but this is going to be mostly Kokoay and Piers. *)  
  
****~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*****  
  
Me: I thought about going on more but... I'll leave you hanging... I'm sooo evil.  
  
Ivan: Where... am... I?!  
  
Me: What;s with the pauses?  
  
Ivan: Felix... and Garet... gun... sword... pixy... sticks... do... the... math...  
  
Me: Wow... goog thing your a pansy huh?  
  
Ivan: Grr...  
  
Me: That's not right.You put too much anger into it. It should void of all emotions.  
  
Ivan: Gr.  
  
Me: There you go!  
  
Ivan: gr. Review. gr. 


	26. hard to hold on

Me: Hmmm... I think I'll put Ivan back in this chapter... I don't know just how... but thats just how I work this story. Put I all of this story as I went.  
  
Ivan: Can't you tell?  
  
Me: Whats that suppose to mean?!  
  
Felix: It means that your story sucks ass and should be shot.  
  
Me: Your just mad because your stuck with a girl who as ungodly mood swings.  
  
Felix: Grrr....  
  
Me: PEOPLE! IF YOUR GOING TO USE MY 'GRRR' YOU NEED TO CLEAR IT OF ALL EMOTION. IT AS TO BE VOID OF ALL EMOTIONS!!!  
  
Ivan: Hmm. Well, How am I going to show up?  
  
Me: Hmmm, I think I'll make you enter all of a sudden.  
  
Ivan: How?  
  
Me: For me to now and you to find out.  
  
Felix: Hmm... I can just picture what to happen to him... Hmmm...  
  
Garet: Whats with all the hmmm's?  
  
Me: It's a sound of thought.  
  
Ivan: No wonder you don't know that sound is, you need to think to find out.  
  
Garet: Hey!  
  
Me: Hey is for horses and cows like you.  
  
Garet: Thats old.  
  
Me: Yet soooo useable.  
  
Garet: Hn. * Walks off*  
  
Ivan: Lame-O.  
  
Me: Never say 'lame-O' again.  
  
Ivan: Fine.  
  
Me: Hn.  
  
AS I LOOK INTO THE SKY A VOICE IS HEARD IN MY EARS... ' YOU... YOU SHALL HAVE ONE GREAT THING GRANTED TO YOU...' I STARED, THEN SAID, ' YOU MEAN I'M GOING TO OWN GOLDEN SUN?!' THEN THE VOICE SNAPPED BACK. ' HELL NO BAKA!!! YOUR GOING TO GET SOME CHEESE FROM THAT RACK YOU'RE LOOKING IN!!! OWN GOLDEN SUN MY ASS...' JUST AS THE VOICE SAID, I FOUND CHEESE.  
  
END.  
  
Ivan: A story for the disclaimer... don't see that...  
  
Me: I know! Isn't it grant?  
  
Ivan: ...  
  
Me: NIGHT @NGEL, I KNOW YOU MENT WELL BY THE SPELL CHECK THING, BUT... MY SPELL CHECK SMELLS! AND I DON'T HAVE A GRAMMAR CHECK! UNLIKE MOST OF THE PEOPLE WHO WRITE, I DON'T USE WORD, I USE WORKS.  
  
Ivan: .... START THE STORY!!!  
  
******~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
*~ Hard to hold on ~*  
  
The Mercury door lead to a tunnel. It was filled with ice and monsters. Of course, the monsters didn't put up a good fight. Kokoay's and Piers's skills together those monsters didn't stand a chance. But, Kokoay walked in front of Piers and she couldn't get over the feeling that people were watching over her. Note people, not person. Yep, she had the feeling that more then one person was watching her. She already knew that one of them was Piers. Although, she had the feeling that his eyes weren't behind her head. She was thinking under the torso... you know... OK, she had the feeling that Piers was giving her ass the stare down. When you wear spandex, it's VERY hard not to get your ass stared at. Kokoay looked over her shoulder and saw Piers look up VERY quickly and was very red. Kokoay turned around and fixed her belt. She looked down and took a look at her outfit. Her black shirt was also made of spandex. Her breasts stood out very well, but she had a leather over shirt that was a crop-top that covered that bottom part of her breasts and ended under them. About three centimeters from the bottom of both of her armpits was a gold band that wrap around that black shirt sleeves and had a puffy leather sleeves that went down to the end of her arm and had another gold band that was over the leather. The shirt ended over her bellybutton. Her spandex pants were cut off really high on her right leg. But on the other leg it went all the way down to her ankles, not that you could see it. Her knee high boots covered that. She also had a belt that was across her lower body at an angle. It started and her left hip to her right thigh. On the back of her belt near to the end by her right thigh, her sword was tied to the belt. Then she looked up and saw that Piers was still staring at her.  
  
" Is there something so great to stare at? ... Actually, I think I know what your staring at... don't answer that..." Kokoay walked behind Piers, hit his chin up, and pushed Piers forward.  
  
" Uhhhh..." Piers just went along with the flow. Even though she was doing that, he was enjoying having her touch him. Kinda lame, I know, but this is the guy who almost enjoys hearing Kraden telling the same stuff over and over...  
  
" What, cat got your tongue?" Kokoay pushed Piers forward again. He started walking in front of her, missing being able to look at her backside. Kokoay heard him sigh and just pushed him again. At that point, couple of doodle bugs turned the corner. Now, out of all the monsters in Mars lighthouse, this have got to be the weakest of them, but they were the only ones I could remember sooo... " hmmm... me or you?" Piers sighed and counted them. Four huh?  
  
" Two each." With that they jumped into battle. Kokoay pulled out one of her knives, she didn't feel like being slowed down, the feeling that someone was watching her still and it wasn't Piers or these monsters... She felt that her sword would slow her down if she need to get away... The doodle bug to her right lunged forward tried to cut her. She flipped over it and stabbed it in the square of it's back, which killed it. The other one sensed that this was a losing fight and bolted before she could kill it. She sighed and put the knife away. She looked at Piers and saw that he just killed his last one. He panted and threw his sword down. he was holding his arm which was at a odd angle. Kokoay rushed over that saw that he broke his good arm. Now he couldn't use either arm. She touched it were it was the most oddly shaped. He finched, but didn't remove it from her.   
  
" This is going to hurt, but it as to be done..." She placed both of her hands around the joint and placed it on it then... she suddenly and firmly placed the joins back together, but I bet you ten bucks that she did it in a very painful way...  
  
" OWWWWWWWW!!!!" Hahahahaha!!! you owe me ten bucks! Pay up!  
  
" I sorry, but it had to be done." Then Kokoay casted cure well. Piers's pain lessened but it was still there. Kokoay opened one of her pouches and looked around for something, but she couldn't find it, Piers guess due to the fact that she swore and snapped the pouch shut, then she pulled a ribbon out from her hair. She wrapped it around the broken joint and tied it tightly. " Piers, give me that veil thing you wear." Kokoay pointed to the blue thing on his head. Piers took it off and handed it to her.  
  
" Why?" Piers was very fond of his veil.  
  
" I'm going to use it as a... you know that thing you use to hold up a broken joint... cats got my tongue..." She tied it around Piers neck and under his worse arm.  
  
" Great, now I can't even fight..." Piers sighed.  
  
" Well, you can still use psynergy..." Kokoay sighed as well as she pulled Piers up. Piers smiled.  
  
" Yes, I guess so. Thank you for treating me... althought it was most painful..." Kokoay chuckled.  
  
" It's not my fault that you broke your arm so badly." Kokoay started walking and Piers followed. Piers looked at his arm. It didn't look tooo bad, but he'd have to get Mia to look at it...  
  
" Piers, whats that?" She pointed at a ice floor, and something behind it.  
  
" Can't tell, looks like a sword of some type... I think that slidding on the ice well get us there." Piers pointed at different points on the ice. Kokoay whistled.  
  
" Great, I always wanted to slide on ice in a lighthouse based on fire to look at a sword that is most likely protected by some monster that is stronger then the normal one and then laugh at it later." Kokoay turned to Piers to see him laugh.  
  
" At least we now have a good clue about whats going to happen."  
  
" No need to send roses but money is always welcome." Kokoay bowed and grabbed Piers's sore arm. He filched, but followed her. They slid out of control and crashed on a wall. Then they took another step and crashed again. After about ten minutes and ten more crashes later, they were standing in front of the sword. " Hmmm... We're at the sword, sooo wheres the catch?" Almost at command, a giant man-ish monster jumped out and attacked.   
  
" You had to ask..." Piers sighed as he casted Megacool.  
  
" Sorrrrry!" Kokoay shot back as she rushed in and dealt the finishing kill. It fill and the sword fanished. " Dang... It was just something is monster made to lure us here... Damn... It was a nice sword too..." She said shaking her head and puting her sword back in it's wooden holding thingy. ( If you know what it's called then tell me. It's on the tip of my tongue.) Piers put his bad hand to his head in a headache kinda of way. " NOW what?!"  
  
" I know this is kinda weird, but I don't think it's good for me to use psyenery in this place. Megacool's never been easy to deal with her the head, but it's never been this bad... My heads killing me, I think the lighthouse making water weaker and harder for the user to use, not a good thing. I... need to sit down..." Piers sat down, weak from his very bad day. A sore arm, a broken arm, and the fact that psyenergy causes killer headaches to water users makes him reget waking up this morning.  
  
" Poor you... Now what. It's wouldn't be good to leave you here unprotected, but, we can't just stay here... What do you want to do? Turn back or go on?" Kokoay squatted down and got very close to his face.  
  
" We will... go on, but first... lets rest..." Piers closed his eyes leaned against the wall. Kokoay sat next to him with her sword out again, so she could use it if a monster were to jump out of no where and attack. They stayed like that for about five minutes when Piers entered a deeper, more... actions sleep, If you can guess what going to happen. Heh heh heh... Piers turned and twisted to be facing Kokoay. She blushed and sighed. Then, Piers arm reached out and wrapped around her waist and pulled her against his body. Kokoay growled and tried to pull away, but Piers grip was strong. What Kokoay couldn't get is that Piers had one broken arm and a sore arm, but still he has a grip of death.  
  
" Piers, 'eggo of me!" Kokoay tugged away but Piers didn't let go. Piers, still sleeping, moved his head to the nape of her neck and kissed lightly on it, sometimes licking it. Kokoay ached her back and started pushing away harder, but Piers's death grip remained. He moved his kisses up and started kissing higher on her neck and began kissing on the jawbone. Kokoay turned her head to slap him, but he took her lips before she could do it. He kissed her like no tomorrow. He pressed his lips against her lips, wanting to enter. She was just about to grab her sword when... Piers woke up. Oh yeah, time for some drama.  
  
" Oh...my!!! I'm so sorry! I can't believe- Kokoay are you mad at me?! I didn't mean to! Forgive me! I can understand if you don't, but I don't want you mad at me..." Piers went on like this for about five minutes. Kokoay was half-listening to what he was saying. The anger was slipping, replaced with two new emotions, amusement and a bit of being insulted. He was going on in a very Garet-ish manner, which happened to look cute for Piers, not Garet even thought it's his thing to do, and insulted because, isn't she good enought to be kissed by a sleeping man? If not then something not right...  
  
" It's OK Piers... Just don't get anymore lasting wounds and we'll call it even. Lets go." Kokoay stood up and put her sword away. Then she pulled him up. Once again, he fliched at being pulled by his sore arm, but didn't make a big deal out of it. They walked for a few minutes and Kokoay took it as a good time to thik about two things that were realllllly bugging her...  
  
1) When she kissed him ( I use this very loosely), she felt very... calm. She couldn't explan it, but she hadn't felt that way sence... the last time she kissed Ivan...   
  
*// Oh no! Please don't tell me I'll falling for Piers now! But... Ivan...//*  
  
' face it, he's gone and not coming back.'  
  
*// Who the hell are you?! //*  
  
' A voice in your head.'  
  
*// I know that! I mean, WHO are you, like name wise.//*  
  
' Ohhhhh... I just a ma-na-fis-tion of your thoughts. The ones you know her true but refuse to believe to the point were you need random voices in your head to tell you, slowly making you insane.'  
  
*// ... For some reason, I think of Garet when you say that... //*  
  
' That boy? He probly as ten voices in his head... ' ( " Shut up!" Garet yelled at nothing as Mia stared at him. " huh?" She asked. " Oh, the ten voices in my head are throwing a party and it getting hard to think.")  
  
*// Hm, I think your right, but were getting off topic here! Now where were we? Oh yeah, Ivan's coming back!//*  
  
' face it, if he was coming back, he'd be back already. Forget him, be with Piers. He can make you happy.'  
  
*// I suppose he could but-//* Kokoay's thoughts were stopped by Piers yelling in her ear.  
  
" EARTH TO KOKOAY!!!" Piers yelled loudly, causeing all the monsters in the area to bolt. Hmmm... ,Kokoay thought for a moment, she really gotta try that whenever she doesn't want to fight monsters...  
  
" Wha?" Kokoay sighed as she turned to him.  
  
" I asked you if you had any idea about where we are?"  
  
" Yeah, I the water tower of Mars lighthouse. I thought we went threw this already." Kokoay rolled her eyes. He was becomeing more like Garet everyday... Piers slapped as forehead.  
  
" No, I knew that baka! I ment WHERE in the water tower are we?!" Piers sighed.  
  
" Beats me I didn't make it... Did you say Baka to me?" Kokoay asked cooly. Piers, sensing a woman's rage moment, starting moving away, slowly. If you move to fast in front of a woman slowly getting madder, well, for comptele details, you'll have to ask Garet due to him, almost daily, making Jenna mad. You'd think he'd learned a thing or two by now.  
  
" Ummm... no?"  
  
" Want to try that again?"  
  
" Yes! I mean no! I mean... Oh god... I going to hell..." Piers blocked himself as Kokoay jumpped him and pinned him to the ground. Piers looked like he saw a flying death dude doing the hula.   
  
(All thought... That would be pretty scary... Like a few days ago me and my sister were 'fake' fighting, we weren't really mad at each other just playing around, when these scissors fly out of nowhere and land near us. We took that as a sign NOT to keep playing that. And-  
  
Ivan: Hem hem?  
  
Ohhh... I'll stop now and go on with the story... forgive me for wanting to rant...)  
  
" Don't call me baka, dobe." Kokoay said dangerously. Piers got mad at this. And push and pinned Kokoay down.  
  
" And don't call me dobe." Piers said. Then the realist where we were and what they were doing. Piers was laying on top of a girl that was very pretty, but and mood swings like Sheba and Jenna mixed. Not a good thing, not at all. Kokoay tried to push, but it didn't work. Piers had sifted most of his weight to his front, making him very heavy. Piers moved his head and was millimeters from her face. All one of them at to do was move forward a bit and...  
  
Piers closed the gap. He kissed her deeply. Kokoay moan sightly, with was a mistake. Piers took that as a sign that she was enjoying it and wanted more. Needless to say she liked it and wanted more, but like she thought before, It was like kissing Ivan, not Piers. Piers didn't know this so he went on. Once again, he pressed his tongue on her lip, wanting to enter and was granted it. He pushed his tongue as far as it would go. Her grip on him got tighter. Then... the earth shook. ( heh heh heh, did you think I'd go on like that? Bad people...)  
  
" What the-?" Kokoay and Piers jumped to thier feet and tried to brace themselfs. The earth took another great shake and then... it stopped, but they could see a glowing light outside. It was a shade of purple and it was growing dimmer as if it was moving away. They ran after it and found themselfs outside again. But they were up higher and the winds and snow were blowing like hell. They looked down and it wasn't possable to see the ground below.  
  
" Well... If we need to leave the lighthouse for some reason, thats the fastest way..." Piers said. Kokoay hit them on the arm. " I said fastest, not best." Kokoau sighed when they heard a voice yell.  
  
" FELIX! THINK THATS KOKOAY AND PIERS!"  
  
" REALLY SHEBA, I WOULDN'T HAVE GUESSED!" A loud Ow was heard after that.  
  
" SHEBA, FELIX! WHATS THE 411?!" Kokoay yelled back across to the people they couldn't see.  
  
" WE JUST FELT THAT EARTHQUAKE AND RAN OUT BEFORE A GIANT FIREBALL KILLED US AND ALMOST RAN OFF THE SIDE!" They heard Felix yell. The snow was making it very hard to hear.  
  
" THAT JUST BECAUSE YOUR A MORON!" Sheba was heard and another 'Ow' was heard. " PIERS! GET ANYTHING FROM BEING ALONG WITH KOKOAY IN A TOWER?" They heard Sheba snicker. Piers blushed and Kokoay coughed.  
  
" NO-NO! I MEAN YES! NO! YES! I MEAN, I'M GOING TO HELL AGAIN..." Piers ran fast away from Kokoay before she hit him. Sheba's laughing could be heard.  
  
" OH WELL! HURRY UP AND GET BACK! I'M SURE THE OTHERS ARE DONE! WE ARE!" Sheba yelled.  
  
" OH, IF YOU BEAT US BACK, HAVE MIA COME WITH YOU TO GET US! PIERS BROKE HIS OTHER ARM IN A FIGHT AND THE USE OF WATER PSYENERGY IS TOO MUCH FOR PIERS IN THIS LIGHTHOUSE!" Kokoay yelled back.  
  
" TOO BAD FOR HIM. BUT IF PIERS IS HAVING TROUBLE WITH HIS PSYENERGY, THEN MIA ISN'T GOING TO BE FAREING ANY BETTER!"  
  
" SHES BETTER AT USING PSYENERGY THEN HE IS! I THINK SHE'LL BE OK, IF SHE ISN'T THEN BRING ISAAC OF FELIX!"   
  
" OK, SEE YA!" Kokoay took a deep breath. Yelling had took alot from her. She started walking to where Piers was when she heard his yell. She ran after and got there in time to watch him fall, wounded, again. She ran to his side and looked at his wound. It was made by a sword. She looked up and was greeted by a pair of red eyes that didn't suit the body they were on, like they weren't their in the beginning.  
  
" ... Ivan..."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Me: Hohoho!  
  
Ivan: Well at least I'm back in the story... and the chapter is longer.  
  
Piers: Is there a reason you made sure that I was unable to fight?!  
  
Me: You read the last part.  
  
Piers: Yeah.  
  
Me: Thats why  
  
Piers: Evil.  
  
Me: Thank you!  
  
Isaac: I'm sure most of you want to know why Ivan's Kitsune didn't update sooner.  
  
Me: First, writiers block, second, I made a new fic called ' catch me, i'm falling' and it's a bis success!  
  
Ivan: Six reviews isn't a big sucess  
  
Me: it is when all of them say that they like the story and want to know what going to happen next!  
  
Ivan: I guess sooo...  
  
Me: Alrightly peoples, review or else! 


	27. red wind

Me: Soooooo sorry that I've taken soooo long to update... I just had soooo much homework and sooo much studying to do, and the finals all most killed me-  
  
Ivan: Bullshit, bullshit, bullshit. You barely did enough homework to pass, you never study, and you sleep after every final.  
  
Me: You make this sound like a bad thing.  
  
Ivan: It is!  
  
Me: Is not.  
  
Felix: Why not?  
  
Me: Because I never do anything unless it's the last minute.  
  
Piers: That seems kinda... unrealistic. Doesn't that but you behind classes.  
  
Me: Your point is....?  
  
Ivan: Good for you, you belong in hell with the rest of the freaks such as your self.  
  
Me: Ummm... I think you need to check something.  
  
Ivan: What?!  
  
Me: All why friends are freaks, so are you, and with me writing this story it is hell.  
  
Felix, Piers, and Ivan: DAMN!  
  
Me: Heheheheheheh...  
  
I OWN A COMPUTER,  
  
I OWN A WATCH,  
  
I OWN SOCKS WITH CARE BEARS ON THEM,  
  
I OWN MY FINGERNAILS,  
  
I OWN ABOUT 15 PS1 GAMES AND 3 PS2 GAMES,  
  
I OWN THE HAIR ON MY HEAD,  
  
I OWN THE LINT ON MY SHIRT,  
  
BUT I DON'T OWN GOLDEN SUN...  
  
Ivan: I don't think they need to know what weird things you own.  
  
Me: I do know that but I believe that people would enjoy to know what I have.  
  
Felix: Fingernails, hair, lint?  
  
Me: Don't you own those?  
  
Felix:...  
  
Ivan:...  
  
Piers:...  
  
Me: I rest my case! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~ Red wind ~*  
  
Kokoay's eyes widened as she looked at her so-called boyfriend. The time apart didn't do Ivan good. His cloths were cut off and rips on over, and his green overcoat wasn't their anymore. His hair was dull, and looked like it hasn't been washed for about the whole time he was gone... and his eyes were blood red. Not a nice look for someone like him. Piers coughed and opened an eye.  
  
" Ko-kokoay... Wh-ho is thi-is?" Piers whispered. It hurt too much to do anything else. Kokoay looked down and began to heal when the winds cut through her.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Kokoay covered Piers because he didn't need anymore wounds. Poor guy had enough as it is... Must be one of those days...  
  
" Tut, tut, I don't think the blue-haired freak needs to be involved in this... talk we need to have." lets call this Ivan... Yami Ivan, only because I think it'll be cool to call him that. If your going to be a hater then bite your tongue.  
  
" I have nothing to say to you." Kokoay put Piers on her back and ran for it. She threw a match on the flame holder thingy before she bolted, praying that Ivan hadn't gotten faster in the time apart. She was just as fast as Ivan before the Yami took over, but now, she had no clue... Oh, now she did. When you run faster then a deer, thinking that you've gotten away only to see the person you were running away waiting in a doorway farther away from you doing the whole " I can't believe you took that long to get here, because it only took me less then half the time." Yeah, not a nice thing. Kokoay paused, and tried to stop, but crashed into Yami Ivan himself. Y.Ivan grabbed her by the throat and held her up.   
  
*//Great... He's faster AND stronger.//* Kokoay thought to herself.  
  
" And I have better psynergy too." Y.Ivan smirked.  
  
" Damn, forgot about the mind reading..." Kokoay mumbled to herself.  
  
" Heh, I want you to know that... what to call him... 'your' Ivan still is around, and because of him I can't reach my full power... He... still holds on to the belief that your still going to be there for him. Sooo theres only one way to do this..." Y.Ivan pulled out his sword and moved it right next to her neck.  
  
"...Um... I know you really don't like me and want to kill me, but... could you move the sword, your arm is resting in a very... bad place..." Kokoay said with a sigh of fear. Y.Ivan looked down and saw that she was right. He rolled his eyes and shifted the sword so he wasn't resting there. "....Um, thanks..."  
  
" Think of it as you last request..."  
  
" Um, can that be my second to last request?" Kokoay asked. Y.Ivan rolled his eyes again.  
  
" You do know that your killing the tension on this moment. Fine, what your real last request?!" Y.Ivan didn't sound happy.  
  
" Let me take Piers back to the lobby of the towers, if you did it, then you could get him there before the others show up and before you say it, if you do it then you know I can't get away because you'll be coming back so you'll find me..." Kokoay said fast. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed Piers and like, teleoported. Well it wasn't really teleoporting, but you get the idea. Then Kokoay chuckled. It's seems that Ivan forgot about the Venus power 'Retreat'. Heh. " All I gotta do is cast this spell and-" Kokoay stopped as and blade found it's way to her throat again.  
  
" Miss me? Oh and I didn't forget." Y.Ivan laughed an insane laugh as Kokoay's eyes widened with fear.  
  
" Ivan..." Kokoay pleaded.  
  
" Your pleads fall on deaf ears!" Y.Ivans moved and swung. Kokoay ducked and the blade barely swung by.  
  
" Heh, I caused trouble in the doors back in the lobby, it should take awhile for them to help Piers and help you. This is going to be slow and painful.  
  
*~ Lobby ~*  
  
Piers breath deepened in pain. His wounds were killing him, literally. Then her heard banging behind one of the doors.  
  
" What the?! Open you damn door!" Garet's voice shouted.  
  
" I don't yelling at it will open it." Mia's voice said. The Mars door wouldn't open.  
  
" I think I kinda figured that out!" Garet yelled again. Piers saw some kind of seal on the front of the door. He pick himself up, not something easy to do at the moment, and started walking to the door. After about five minutes of leaning and walking, Garet's shout had gotten louder and the other two doors were being banged on too. Piers finally got to the door and grabbed the seal. He didn't have the power to rip it off anymore, but he did have enough to do one thing, passout. He passed to the floor with the seal in his hand. Almost at once Garet and Mia fell through.  
  
" Well, it sure took long-PIERS!!!" Mia yelled as she saw her fellow Mercury adept on the floor, bleeding badly. Mia started casting her spells. " Garet, go and find out why the others can't get through the door." Garet nodded and ran to the next door. He saw the paper and pulled it off. Isaac and Jenna fell through as well. Then he did Sheba and Felix's door. They fell through as well.  
  
" What happened?!" Sheba demanded. Garet looked at Felix and saw lots of bumps on his head.  
  
" I guess that Sheba had her way a lot in the Jupiter tower." Garet stated. Felix sighed. Sheba growled. Not a nice thing to hear from her.  
  
" For some reason the doors didn't open." Isaac stated.   
  
" Duh." Jenna said as she smacked him on the head. Isaac rubbed his head.  
  
" Where's Piers?" Felix asked. Garet lowered his eyes and pointed to the corner where Mia was trying her very best to heal a very beat up and bleeding Piers. All of them ran to Piers as his cuts slowly went away. Piers opened his eyes to see everyone but Kokoay...  
  
" WHERE'S KOKOAY?!" Piers yelled first thing. Everyone took a step back from him as the tried to stand up.  
  
" She isn't here... What happened to you, and why isn't Kokoay with you?" Mia asked as she tried to set him down. Piers wouldn't sit down. He started heading for the Mercury door.  
  
" I got hurt again by some monsters, then we reached the top and had a shout with Sheba, then someone attacked me... it was a boy and he was blond... blood red eyes... and power over the wind..." Mia, Garet, and Isaac eyes widened.  
  
" Ivan..." They all said together. The three of them ran to the fish door. Felix and the others just looked at each other... Then they followed.  
  
*~ Kokoay and the killer wind adept ~*  
  
Kokoay jumped and the blade slashed her leg. If she hadn't have jumped then it would have cut her head off. Y.Ivan jumped the side and attacked again. Kokoay jumped backward and the attack missed again. She sent an earthquake at Ivan, who had no trouble dodging it. Ivan sent some thunder and, unlike an earthquake, it wasn't easy to dodge. Of the 15 bolts that flew at her only five of them hit. Yeah, can you say ' God dammit that hurt!'?  
  
" Heh, ready to die? Your not strong enough to beat me alone... So die!" Y.Ivan prepared for his final attack. Kokoay final saw that she had been backed into a corner.  
  
" Oh shit, I'm going to die... Will.... I'm taking you to! Mad growth!" Kokoay shot vines at Y.Ivan. both attacks struck. Ivan's sword went into her gut and her vines went into Ivan's gut, right arm and left leg. Both people fell to the ground in pain. They both heard voices and footsteps heading this way.  
  
" Heh, it looks like we're going to have company sooner then I thought..." Y.Ivan stood up and tried to get away when he found out that the doorway down was blocked by seven very mad adepts.  
  
" You guys... what took you so long? You missed half the fun..." Blood started dripping from her mouth. Mia tried ran up to her, but Y.Ivan stopped her, his own blood dripping faster.  
  
" Tut, tut. Kokoay and I have some... Unfinished business, so you all need to scat." He could see out of the corner of his eye that Kokoay was trying to slip by. He swung his sword, which she dodged, making it miss her by a hair. Mia gasped as both people began to bleed at a much more intense way. All the boys were pulling out their swords.  
  
" Mia, you Jenna and Sheba need to get to Kokoay. We'll try to keep Ivan busy." Isaac said as he took a step forward.  
  
" But Ivan's bleeding too!" Mia cried. Isaac shook his head.  
  
" He is, but can't you see that the wound is healing on it own?" Mia turned he head and saw that he was right. The wound was slowly closing. Mia nodded and started to head towards Kokoay again. Y.Ivan charged her but was stopped by five boys with swords...Well, more like four and half because Piers isn't really up to a good match at the moment.  
  
" Wellll It looks like I have to take out some trash first... Oh well! You'll all die!" Y.Ivan attack Garet first, knowing that his defense was bound to get in the way. Garet did the best he could to hold him back, but Y.Ivan was backing him into a wall... Sheba saw that Y.Ivan was using impact so she casted a few rounds of that spell on the boys. Jenna casted defence so they could a hit or two. Mia casted ply on Kokoay. Kokoay just couldn't clear her mind because it was Ivan they were fighting...  
  
" ...Ivan..." Kokoay could feel the tears forming in her eyes. Mia knew that she was on the brink of tears. She put her hand on Kokoay's shoulder to let her know that she felt her pain. Her friends were fighting her friend, and she felt bad... but Kokoay? Her friends were fighting her BOYFRIEND! That had to be worse. Mia watched as the boys manged to pin down Y.Ivan to a corner of the room. Y.Ivan's wound may be closed by now, but he still lost a shit load of blood, and couldn't fight to his max. Piers noiced this before the others that took it as a chance to sneak up and hit him hard on the head. This was followed by the normal chorus of winces and 'Owwww's. Ivan was out cold on the floor as everyone grouped up around him to see if he was dead or not.  
  
" Is he dead?" Garet asked blandly. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
" Yes Garet, the little pixes of death clamied his life right then and have taken him to the world of the pixes of hell and is now bound to spend his afterlife tending to their every wish." Felix said. This made everyone laugh and Kokoay slightly smile.  
  
" Really? Sucks to be him!" This was followed by the classic anime fall. Isaac walked up to him and checked his pluse. It was there...  
  
" He lives... Come on... Lets tie him up and take him with us..." With that eight pairs of hands wrapped up the boy and started to carry him away...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ivan: What a great ending! really I doooo love it! * as a very phoney smile*  
  
Me: Har har  
  
Felix: Yes I thought it was funny too.  
  
Piers: As did I  
  
Ivan: You know, you two are in two very good moods for people who are the stars of her newest fic.  
  
Felix and Piers: Nani?  
  
Me: Heheh... Oh look at the time... I think i need to good and wash... my... uh... toes... Bye! * leaves*  
  
Piers: Ivan.... What story...?  
  
Felix: Tell us!  
  
Ivan: Well, you do know that my kitsune is getting veryyyyyy fond of shonen-ai and yaoi...  
  
Piers and Felix: yes...  
  
Ivan: Well one day she had the idea of a very cute coupling of two males who happen to travel together in the beginning of TLA... I gotta go! *leaves*  
  
Felix: Piers... You thinking what I'm thinking?  
  
Piers: Lets get her! * Runs with Felix to the room I'm hiding in.*  
  
Me: Ahhhh! Review and save me!  
  
Piers: Or we can make her swim with sharks  
  
Felix: Or bury her alive!  
  
Ivan: Or make her watch anime dubbed!  
  
Me: AHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOO!!! NOT DUBBED!!! 


	28. truth of the dragon

Me: I'm back! Back again! Kitsune's back, tell a friend! Kitsune's back, kitsune's back, kitsune's back!!  
  
Ivan: Stop biting other people!  
  
Me: I can do anything I want!  
  
Ivan: No you can't!  
  
Me: Why not?  
  
Ivan: Because it's illegal.  
  
Me: Says you.  
  
Garet: Stop fighting! You know that you can't beat Kitsune that way Ivan.  
  
Ivan: Then how do I do it.  
  
Felix: Force her to watch her favorite anime dubbed.  
  
Me: NOOOOOOOO!!!! DUBBED IS EVIL!!!! EVIL!!!  
  
Ivan: That'll work.  
  
Isaac: No it wont.  
  
Ivan: Why not?  
  
Isaac: Her favorite anime hasn't been dubbed yet. And all the other ones she only knows by dubbed, so those wont scare her.  
  
Me: ^_~  
  
Ivan: Damn!  
  
Garet: Is there anything else we can do?!  
  
Isaac: Not that I know...  
  
Felix: nothing here...  
  
Piers: I too have found nothing to aid your cause...  
  
Ivan: ... Hmmm... heh heh heh... But I did...  
  
Me: As if. * turns and starts to walk away.*  
  
Ivan: Fine then, you wont mind if we...* starts whispering in the guys' ears. They smile and Isaac runs to get something. He comes back holding two CDs.* BURN YOUR LINKIN PARK CDS!!!  
  
Me: NOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Ivan: First, you will do the disclaimer.  
  
Me: Grrr...  
  
BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! IF I OWNED GOLDEN SUN, I'D HAVE THEM REMAKE IT FOR THE PS2 SO WE COULD HAVE *REAL* ( note real) 3D ANIMATION'S, LIKE A FINAL FANTASY, AND VOICES! WE MUST HAVE VOICES. AND THE 3RD GAME WOULD BE HALF WAY DONE BE KNOW, NOT BEING DEBATED.  
  
Isaac: Ahhh... Perhaps she should own a bit of it... those are some very good ideas... Oh well, shout-outs, and because we are the ones with your Linkin Park, you do them.  
  
Me: ...  
  
WELL, YES, THE FIC IS GETTING DARK MAINLY BECAUSE WERE REACHING THE END, AND THAT SHOULDN'T BE HAPPY-GO-LUCKY. I MIGHT ADD SOME SARCASTIC HUMOR, BUT OTHER THEN THAT THIS FIC IS GOING TO BE PRETTY DARK.  
  
Well, thats that. On with the fic.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
*~ Truth of the Dragon ~*  
  
In the main room, Mia checked Y.Ivan to see if his heartbeat was OK. Isaac was backing back and forth in a very Kraden style. Sheba and Jenna were talking to each other in quite voices. Felix was resting against the wall, staring off into space. Garet was trying to think, but thats not whats he's good at. Piers was checking Kokoay to see if she needed anymore attention, but she seemed OK. He himself needed a bit more help. He casted Ply on his arms and back, which made him feel a lot better. Mia stood up and sighed. Seven pairs of eyes turned and looked at her.  
  
" Well, the good news is that hes healing his own wounds, the bad is that their healing at such a fast rate that by the time we reach the top of the lighthouse, he's going to be fine and really to fight at his max, or even better." Mia said this, feeling the little hope in the room die. Garet slammed his fist on the floor and shook his head.  
  
" Damn, I wish we knew what was wrong with him. Ever sense that dream he hasn't been the same..." Garet trailed off. Sheba looked up.  
  
" What dream?" She asked. Mia turned.  
  
" He had a dream along time ago that seven people knew, all of us, were dead, and that a blacked haired person did it. At first he thought it was a girl, but because of his lack of skill, the dream wasn't clear and he couldn't see it right. But the next time he saw that it was a not a girl, but himself. Ever sense that he's been crazy and he changed, it's like there's another person inside him, trying to take him away from us..." Mia began crying. Sheba rubbed her head and then went up to Ivan.  
  
" How about I read his mind? You know, to find out whats up?" Sheba said, placing her hand over Ivan's head, getting ready to cast when Mia slapped it away.  
  
" You've seen how strong he's become! I bet you if you do that, he'll wake out right now and start causing chaos right now! I think we should just leave him here and go and light the beacon." Mia said turned to the new emblem on the floor. They nodded and headed to it, waiting for Sheba to find the teleport stone. Kokoay looked back at Ivan and let a tear fall. Only Piers saw it. Sheba found the stone and used its power, leaving the room empty of everyone but the boy who just woke up.  
  
*~ ~*  
  
The wind blew hard at the lighthouse top. They could barely see the hand infront of their faces. And it was cold too. The block were red and statues of dragons were placed around. Kokoay had a bad feeling about being here, but also a sense ease. Like the end was near, but she couldn't figure out if it was a good thing or a bad one. Piers glanced down at her and gave her a look that said that he was feeling the same thing too. She looked around and saw that everyone had that feeling judging by the looks she saw. Isaac nodded to the rest of them and walked up to the hole. As he was about to pull out the Mars star, a force pushed him.  
  
" So you go against my wishes now Isaac and Garet?!" A voice said as Isaac was put to a rest from moving.   
  
" Whos there!" Garet cried out.  
  
" Show yourself!" Isaac said as well.  
  
" Have you forgotten the reason I sent you on this quest! You were to retrieve the stars, not light the beacons!" The voice said.  
  
" ... The wise one?!" Isaac cried. A rock floated through the snow and floated in front of them. Besides Garet, Felix, Jenna, and Isaac, all the adepts were in shock of seeing the floating rock.  
  
" You want to light the beacon right, then you must earn the right to do so." The wise one said.  
  
" So your going to fight us!" Garet said as he pulled out his sword.  
  
" I'm not allowed to interfere with the actions of humanity." It replied. Sheba got an Idea from this.  
  
" So then why are you stopping us? By doing so your interfering with your actions!" Everyone smiled at Sheba.  
  
" Perhaps... I can not take action, but what if some... miracle were to show up and stop you? Stop the miracle, and you can light the beacon." The wise one left only to leave them with the roar of a dragon. They all stood there and watched as a giant, three-headed dragon showed up on top of the lighthouse. Two of the heads was red and the third was red-orange, bit of a earthy red. It placed it body over the hole and lowered two of it's heads and opened them wide. Two jets of fire shot out, one heading for the wind adept, the other for a female mercury adept. Sheba jumped and rolled ( in that order) out of the way of the flames. Mia projected a veil of water and was trying the best she could to keep the water there and not get burned. Garet released flash and placed himself infront of Mia. In shock from his actions, she dropped the veil and the flames hit them head on.  
  
" Mia! Garet!" Isaac cried out as he casted Mother Gaia, only to find out that it did just as much as it would do a to a sheet of steel if it was a dirt clod. he swore as the dragon shook off the attack. Felix saw what happened and swore as well. The two of them were just demoted to healers and items users, as those were the only two actions, besides just running in and cutting at it's flesh, they could do to befit the fight. Jenna tried a dragon fume, but the dragon shook that off just as it did with Isaac's attack.  
  
" I think this dragon is strong to earth and fire!" Jenna yelled as one of the heads came snapping at her.  
  
" Then Piers and Sheba better start breaking out some psyneregy!" Garet yelled as he finally manged to pull himself up from that attack. Mia got up about two seconds after, only to be pushed down again as the dragon swung it's tail.  
  
" What about me?!" Mia yelled as she rolled to the middle. She had seen that the middle head wasn't doing anything.  
  
" You should help Isaac and Felix with the healing, you too Jenna. I'd tell Kokoay to do the same, but I think that she'd should play decoy. She can keep the dragons busy with all the jumping she does." Piers said as he casted crystal burg ( I think thats it... you know the one that a upgrade from ... wait it's diamond dust, or is it crystal... Oh well, it's crystal now.) The dragon howled as it contected with the ice blocks and Piers's sword. Sheba casted spark plasma and the dragon howled again. Kokoay saw her chance to jump in. One of the heads has lowered itself and was heading for her, like it ws trying to bite her in half. She jumped up just as it reached her and because of the sudden movement, the head kept moving intill it reached it's extent. Kokoay ran along the neck as the other two heads saw her and the other red one moved to bite her as well. Kokoay had an Idea at that moment and jumped just like she did last time, only this time she waited to intill it was just about to bite down. As a result, the first head howled as the other head bit it. Blood spilled out as the first head fell off. Kokoay pushed off the third head and jumped backwards in the air. She did a backfilp and landed behind Piers was her sword out and ready to fight.  
  
" Good one Kokoay!" Jenna squealed as she saw her land. Kokoay flashed her a V-for-victory sign and ran over to Sheba.  
  
" Isaac, Felix, Mia, Jenna! Separate yourselves around the dragon! If you stay grouped up like that, all it needs is one blast to knock you all out!" Kokoay yelled. They looked at the dragon and saw that it was about to use some big blast thingy and they scattered just in time. Garet saw the head low to the ground and ran up to it. He swung his sword at it's neck, only to see that it only left a scratch. The head turned to him and it opened its mouth to blast him, but Garet stuck his sword threw the head from inside a the mouth and he saw beginning to go pale. Garet pulled out his sword thinking that he had killed the third head, the second head decided to remind them that it was still there. It opened its mouth and looked at the dying head. A golden light hovered over the head and the wound closed up to a survivable amount.  
  
" Damnit! This thing can use healing powers!" Felix yelled as Garet tried to back up from the dragon, but the head he attacked wasn't happy with him and was trying the best it could to chomp him. Garet was barely dodging the bites as Mia tried to heal him when he wasn't able to dodge completely. Kokoay saw that the dragon was leading him away from the others and towards the edge. She ran up to the scar and swung her sword through it again. The dragon howled. She saw that the second head was about to heal, so she stabbed the third head in two more different spots and the dead fell off dead like the first, leaving the last head to heal nothing. Garet got to his feet and ran back to the healers. Felix casted cure well on he and he sighed.  
  
" Well, that's two kills for Kokoay..." Garet said as he got into a defensive pose.  
  
" It's just that she can tell which points are weaker then the others. I bet it as to do with her training." Kokoay smiled as Piers said that. She didn't want to seem like a killing manic but old habits die hard. Piers casted Super cool and the dragon, well, didn't seem as hurt by it as it did before.  
  
" Huh? I guess we got rid of the fire heads first... That just leaves the earth head, that means we and Jenna can start attacking again!" Garet said as he cast fireball. The dragon didn't seem weak to it, but it didn't shake it off like it was nothing either. The head gathered a dark light in it's mouth and shot it off. It had seen Kokoay running on the side of it's body, trying to attack it from behind, and it remembered that she had killed two of it's head already, so it fired right at her. She was going to jump out of the way, but for some reason she seemed to heavy to move. She fell flat on her face just as the blast reached her. The last thing she saw before the black light consumed her was a blue flash.  
  
" Kokoay!" Isaac yelled as he saw where the attack was aimed at. The sword he found in the earth towers pulsed. He pointed it at the dragon. Light shone from the blade and Isaac found himself running up to the dragon. Just as he reached it, he jumped up high, and a ball of light gathered at the tip of his sword and released on the dragons head. The dragon howled and the last head fell off. The body faded away and the three heads starting glowing faintly. They ran to the spot where Kokoay had been blasted only to see Piers lying on top of her, wounded again from his actions. The blue flash Kokoay had seen had been the power of the djinni Shade. Kokoay had been knocked out from having Piers land on her and the pressure of the blast. Piers was still awake, but he wasn't too aware of everyone around him.  
  
".. Ugh... I... don't recommend... that..." Piers said softly. Garet shook his head.  
  
" Well, I don't think any of else where going to do it in the first place, mate." Garet said as he helped Piers off of Kokoay. Mia was trying her best to heal them, but the lighthouse wasn't making it easy for her to use her powers. Jenna saw that Mia was having a tough time and decided that she should help.  
  
" Wait Mia. This lighthouse is making your psynergy weaker and harder to use. I'll use my powers, they should be stronger in the lighthouse." Jenna said as she used cool aura. Piers felt alot better and Kokoay's eye twiched.  
  
" Wow, you were right Jenna... I think it would have taken me about two more pure ply's to get those reactions..." Mia said as Kokoay sat up.  
  
" Ugh, I feel like I was hit with a cannon, five meteors, six ships, and Garet after he's pigged out." Kokoay rubbed her head and heard the laughter from her comment.  
  
" HEY!" Garet yelled as he finally got what she was saying.  
  
" The truth hurts, live with it. Kokoay, how come you tripped like that? There wasn't anything in your path that I could see..." Sheba asked. Everyone stopped laughing and listened for Kokoay to answer.  
  
" Welllll... At first I was going to jump out of the way and that would have been cool... But as I pushed off the ground, I felt so heavy, like the air had suddenly become so strong that I couldn't keep myself up. I tried to move after I feel, but the air didn't get any lighter... Then I saw a blue flash and the blast hit. That's what I remember about it..." She trailed off and stopped to think about what she had said. The... air? Air... wind is moving air... some adepts controll wind... which is air... hmmm... " I get the feeling that the answer is right in front of my face, but I can't see it... actually, I can't see anything... Sheba could you use your powers to lessen the win- IVAN!!" Everyone jumped when she changed her sentence so soon. They turned around, but saw no one.  
  
" What do you mean 'Ivan'? No ones there!" Isaac said as he turned back around. Kokoay shook her head.  
  
" I didn't saw that he was there, what I meant is that Ivan made the air heavier, so I couldn't get away. He's trying to kill me, remember?" Kokoay said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
" Hmmm, but we left him in that room... And he was tied and knocked out..." Garet said.  
  
" Yeah, but it wouldn't be so herd for him to wake up and zap the ropes and then port here... he's different now, remember?" Felix pointed out.  
  
" Oh... right..." Garet said as he turned around to face the hole. " Well... shouldn't we light the beacon while- HOLY SHIT!!!" Garet yelled loudly making all of them jump again.  
  
" What?!" Jenna yelled as Garet ran to where the heads were.  
  
" It's-it's" Garet couldn't the words out of his mouth.  
  
" The only things over there are those dragon heads..." Felix said as he walked over to were Garet was, but when he was what was there, he rushed over to Garet's side. " MOTHER! FATHER! KYLE!" Felix yelled loudly. Isaac and Jenna froze, then rushed over. Laying on the stone wasn't three dragon heads, but three people, A red-haired women (R.N.F.I.K* :Jenna and Felix's mom as got red hair right? Well she does now.), A brown and a blond haired man on the floor.  
  
" B-but we fought a d-dragon!" Jenna sobbed as she saw her parents.  
  
" But, we fought a two-headed dragon, but it was really Menardi and Saturos... And those dragons we fought inside the lighthouse were Karst and Agatio... So... the wise one could have turned them into a dragon too! He's got enough power!" Mia said as she tired to heal them, but found out that she had tapped herself trying to heal Piers and Kokoay. Piers tried to heal, but he has tapped himself during the fight. Jenna tapped herself healing the two, and Isaac, Felix and Kokoay had tapped themselfs during the middle of the fight.  
  
" None... of use have anything to help them... We used all our items during the fight... Nothing..." Jenna curled into a ball and began crying. Felix put his arm around her and held her. Isaac was in his own world, he didn't move and just stared at his father.  
  
" C'mon... Just sitting here isn't going to help... I know that I sound heartless, but I don't think that your parents would want you to miss saving a whole town or the whole world because you were caught in sorrow of their passing. Look, I do not think that they have died yet. So, lets light the beacon, leave the lighthouse and take them with use to Prox. On the way there some of our psynergu while walking and we can use it on them to keep them alive as we reach Prox." Piers said. Everyone nodded and Isaac got up. He walked up to the hole and dropped the star in. A red light shot out of the hole. They were about to leave when they heard someone laughing behind them. They turned to face Ivan, perfectly healed and full of psynergy.  
  
" Well, looks like you guys just lit your pyre, prepare to die!"  
  
************************************************************************Me: * Means: Random Note From Ivan's Kitsune! Remember that!  
  
Ivan: Okay, that the longest battle you've written.  
  
Me: but I've only written two...  
  
Isaac: yeah, and this one is longer then the other.  
  
Me: Oh... Well... I don't have much to say right now, but review and I think the next chappie will be the last, but I promise nothing. * looks over her shoulder to see five people who looked like they were about to have a party, but only to find out that their parents know about it and showed out just has it was getting good.*  
  
Ivan: Damn... I want to stop being a bitch, why can't you just have them fix whats wrong with me?  
  
Me: Because that woundn't be fun, and this is kinda getting good so suck it up. Bye! 


End file.
